Everyday I love you less and less
by Lymnilia
Summary: L'amour, c'est traître. Ca vous tombe dessus quand vous vous y attendez pas, et ca repart aussi vite. Mais Sirius et Severus n'ont que 16 ans, que voulez vous qu'ils sachent de ce genre de choses? Slash
1. Chapter 1

Everyday I love you less and less.

Blabla d'usage :

Auteur : Lymnilia

Rating : T. Pas de lemon prévu, mais bon.

Disclaimer : Tout ce qui n'est pas à JKRowling m'appartient. Je parle bien sûr des personnages originaux rencontrés. Le titre est une chanson des Kaiser Chiefs, le titre de ce prologue appartient aux Pipettes.

Genre : Univers Alternatif, Romance, Slash

Warnings divers : Ceci est un univers alternatif donc sans magie. Ceci est également un slash, ie cette fanfic met en scène des relations homosexuelles. Si ça vous dérange, d'une façon ou d'une autre, rien ne vous oblige à lire.

Pairing : Sirius Black/ Severus Snape (principalement)

Because it's not Love…

L'été touchait lentement à sa fin. Les jours raccourcissaient, le soleil était un peu moins brûlant, l'immense majorité (moins quelques privilégiés) des habitants de Londres étaient rentrés et profitaient des derniers beaux jours pour faire leurs courses en famille, afin de préparer au mieux cet éternel fléau qu'était la rentrée des enfants. Enfants qui savouraient la dernière chance qu'ils avaient de courir dans tous les sens sans être gênés pas les couches de vêtements que les adultes leur collaient sur le dos le reste de l'année.

Cette frénésie de consommation studieuse et ensoleillée laissait bien sûr de marbre la très noble et très ancienne maison des Blacks qui avaient envoyé un domestique acheter ce qui ne pouvait pas être livré. Il était hors de question que l'un de ses membres se compromette avec le petit peuple, fut-ce pour quelques heures.

Sirius et Regulus Black, les fils de la maison, savouraient donc la fin des congés d'été dans une même décontraction ensoleillée, pareillement tranquilles et insouciants mais certainement pas ensemble. La situation était simple : il était impossible qu'ils passent de bonnes vacances qu'ils n'étaient pas à (au moins) cinquante kilomètres l'un de l'autre.

Le plus jeune avait ainsi insisté pour obtenir la grande maison de campagne, le manoir familial, perdu au fin fond du pays de Galles, planté au milieu d'un immense terrain boisé. Entouré de cousin (e) s et autres fils (le) s de la haute société qui seraient tous un jour aussi fortunés les uns que les autres, il passait ses journées à dormir et ses nuits à boire et faire la fête. Selon ses propres mots, il profitait de sa jeunesse.

Sirius avait préféré la molle activité de Londres, qui ne s'arrêtait jamais, même ralentie par la chaleur étouffante et la désertion de ses habitants. Il jouissait seul de la grande maison abandonnée par ses géniteurs, seul avec le majordome et la gouvernante, bien sûr. Seul, abandonné à lui-même, livré à ses propres bons soins. Tranquille. Libre de faire précisément

ce qu'il voulait, avec absolument qui il voulait.

Et celui qu'il voulait n'était pas tant ses bien-aimés maraudeurs que le très fier et très serpentardesquement sexy Severus Snape. Ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était sexy que pour ceux qui le méritaient, ce qui arrangeait bien les affaires du premier-né des Blacks qui n'avait pas tout à fait envie que tout le monde sache à quel point son chéri était attirant et alléchant quand il le voulait bien. Pour Sirius, il le voulait très bien, et très souvent.

Par exemple, quand il était allongé dans l'herbe un peu sèche d'un parc vide, les yeux à moitié fermés et les cheveux en bataille, et bien le jeune Black pouvait dire en toute objectivité que toute sa personne était un appel lancinant à la débauche du corps et de l'esprit. Parce que sous ses airs coincés et frigides, Severus était un joueur de la pire espèce, toujours près à toutes les distractions. Nombreux étaient ceux qui s'étaient fait avoir, et Sirius avouait sans trop faire de difficultés qu'il faisait partie de ses victimes. Mais qui aurait pu deviner que sous son masque de froideur se cachait un enfer brûlant de luxure et de sensualité ?

Le jeune Black, bien que pas beaucoup plus réveillé, devait bien admettre qu'il adorait positivement et littéralement ce garçon apparemment taciturne, et arrogant, et antipathique, et en fait indépendant, et fier, et même timide. Enfin, timide, ça dépendait des circonstances hein.

-Sirius, tu sais, on crevait moins de chaud dans ta chambre, marmonna-t-il, le nez enfoncé dans la terre désespéramment chaude et poussiéreuse. L'interpellé ouvrit difficilement un oeil et le fixa tant bien que mal dans la direction de son petit ami, allongé contre lui.Il dû fournir un effort énorme pour s'insurger contre tant de mauvaise foi, se décollant tant bien que mal du sol.

-C'est toi qui a voulu qu'on sorte, saloperie, grogna-t-il en soulevant une mèche de cheveux noirs qui lui tombait sur les yeux.

-Non, moi j'ai juste suggéré qu'on fasse autre chose que s'envoyer en l'air toute la journée. C'est toi qui en as conclu qu'on devait sortir. Pas ma faute. Et puis tant qu'à sortir, t'aurais pas pu choisir un coin avec de l'ombre ? »

Il grommelait. Il marmonnait. Il se plaignait, et grognait, tout le temps, et rien n'était jamais de sa faute. Et pourtant, Sirius le trouvait… adorable. Et puis c'était toujours drôle de l'entendre râler, il fallait toujours trouver un moyen différent de lui rendre le sourire. Mais attention, Sirius voulait son vrai sourire, pas l'espèce de grimace qu'il montrait au reste du monde.

Cette fois ci, il opta pour l'option Je-laisse-ma-main-se-balader-où-elle-veut-et-tant-mieux-si-elle-a-rien-a-y-faire. Ce qui eut le mérite de déclencher au moins un grognement un peu moins agressif que les autres. Il en profita pour attaquer –un peu malhonnêtement, il l'avouait, mais il restait le fils de ses parents.

-Ça t'a pas tant gêné, ces derniers jours de pas sortir du lit. T'avais plutôt même l'air d'avoir envie d'y rester indéfiniment… » Et si en plus il lui disait ça en mordillant un bout –tout petit hein- d'oreille, en parlant tout tout tout doucement pour être sûr que Sev l'écoute bien attentivement, il était sûr de réussir son effet.

-Ouais, ben aujourd'hui faut croire que non, lui fût-il répondu. Bon, il allait revoir ses certitudes… La logique aurait voulu que ça fonctionne. Or non seulement Sev n'agissait pas de façon logique, mais la logique de Sirius s'appliquait surtout à la gente féminine, à laquelle Severus lui avait prouvé plus d'une fois ne pas appartenir. Mais Sirius était un adolescent sans boutons, et donc plutôt ralenti de la comprenette. Décidant de ne pas entendre les « c'est pas le moment » et autre « c'est pas tout à fait l'endroit », il se colla dans le dos de son rabat joie de petit ami et embrassa sa nuque. Oui, parce qu'en plus d'être décérébré comme tout ado se doit de l'être, Sirius était têtu.

-On reprend les cours dans trois jours… Ça va être dur de le trouver, le moment, et l'endroit encore plus. Oh et puis essaye même pas de me faire croire que subitement, t'as plus envie du tout ? »Severus se retourna. Il avait l'air un peu plus réveillé, d'un seul coup… étrange. Et son regard était très, très noir (ça c'était normal) et très, très mauvais (et ça, c'était flippant)

-Et pourquoi subitement, s'il te plaît ?

-Parce que qui est-ce qui a traumatisé le majordome en me sautant dessus ce matin ?

-C'était y a des heures, faisait moins chaud, _on était chez toi_, et puis ce vieux pervers était bien content de nous mater avant de jouer les grands pères choqués. Oh et vire ta main de là sale clébard, on va avoir des emmerdes si quelqu'un vient. » Jeu, set et match. Sirius n'avait pas du tout apprécié l'insulte, alors il mordit férocement un bout d'épaule à sa portée, mais il devait bien admettre que Severus avait marqué facilement deux ou trois points d'un coup là. Alors il se contenta de grogner quelque chose comme mouais et ferma les yeux.

Ce fut la voix de Severus qui l'empêcha de s'endormir :

-Tu crois qu'à son âge, on peut encore avoir une vie sexuelle ? » Il fallut quelques secondes à Sirius pour comprendre de quoi il lui parlait…puis il eut une de ses très rares éclairs de génie, qu'il regretta presque aussitôt.

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça, précisément ?

-Pour pas que tu dormes… et puis je me demande pourquoi est-ce vieux pervers éprouve le besoin de nous écouter à chaque fois qu'il sait qu'on est en train de s'envoyer en l'air. » Là, c'était sûr, Sirius ne risquait pas de fermer l'œil avant plusieurs jours.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, marmonna-t-il en essayant de repousser les images mentales qui l'assaillaient.

-Sa façon de nous regarder, et puis, je sais pas… sérieux, tu crois que c'est possible ? » Sirius réprima un bâillement.

-Ben lui en tout cas, s'il en a une, c'est par procuration. »Severus le regarda du coin de l'œil, l'air vaguement dégoûté, lui donna un coup de coude qui eût pour avantage de le faire retomber sur le dos et s'allongea sur lui… sûrement sa meilleure idée de l'après-midi.

-Arrête, ou je vais imaginer ce vieux machin collé à la porte et ça va me couper définitivement toute envie., lui glissa-t-il en défaisant les rares boutons encore fermés de sa chemise.

-Je croyais que justement, t'avais pas envie de toute façon, demanda Sirius en essayant de lui voler un baiser. Faute de mieux, il décida de s'occuper de son cou, où il s'appliqua à laisser une marque d'une taille raisonnable. Severus bascula la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser plus de place, ses longs cheveux noirs se répandant sur le sol.

-Je dois bien admettre que pour un néandertal de Gryffondor, t'as de bons arguments.

-Je te retourne le compliment, espèce de serpent graisseux. » Il récolta un coup sur le crâne et réagit juste assez vite pour empêcher son petit ami de se relever.

-Ton petit pote Potter n'a aucun imagination pour ce qui est des insultes. D'ailleurs, j'espère que cette année vous allez vous calmer sur vos blagues débiles ? » Sev avait cette capacité affolante à faire baisser la température rien qu'au ton de sa voix. Il était magique ce mec, parfois. Rarement, mais parfois.

-Que veux-tu, il essaye encore et toujours d'impressionner Evans. Et avant que tu me demande, je l'accompagne pour l'empêcher d'aller trop loin. Je sais bien qu'il est un peu con, parfois…

-Erreur, il est toujours très con, le coupa Severus en essayent avec un peu moins de virulence de se dégager.

-Si tu veux, concéda Sirius. Il est con…bon très con, ok, mais il le fait pas exprès. Je t'assure, c'est pas sa faute !

Severus grogna, Sirius soupira et un chien passa dans l'allée. Heureusement qu'ils étaient dissimulés par deux énormes buissons absolument pas taillés.

-Je vais tout faire pour essayer de le calmer, promit-il.

Severus renifla, Sirius soupira et une voix d'enfant appela un chien, sûrement celui qui venait de passer.

-Je te le jure, continua-t-il en espérant être convaincant. Oui, James avait des accès de connerie assez énorme, comme lui, comme n'importe qui, et c'était pas forcément contrôlable ! Mais ça n'empêcha pas Severus de hausser un sourcil, Sirius de les froncer et deux gamins de passer à toute vitesse devant eux -enfin derrière le buisson. Exaspéré, Sirius finit par prendre son visage entre ses mains pour le forcer au moins à voir son air sincère. Parce que oui, il était sincère.

-Je vais tout faire pour qu'il te foute un peu la paix cette année. Fais moi confiance. »

-Un peu ? sourit Severus en arrêtant d'essayer de le repousser.

-Ouais, ben, c'est James hein, je suis pas magicien, je donne pas dans le miracle moi. » Severus sourit plus franchement –de ce grand sourire que Sirius aimait voir- et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Il avait fini par gagner contre la mauvaise humeur de son matheux favori !

Alors il se foutait bien de la voix du gamin qui disait que « regarde maman, les deux messieurs ils font l'amour » et de la mère qui embarquait sa progéniture en poussant de hauts cris sur la jeunesse perdue et sur ces maudits hippies qui menaçaient ses chers enfants. Aucun des deux n'était hippie et ils se foutaient bien de ses morveux, mais ils n'allaient peut-être pas lui dire tout de suite. Non, c'était beaucoup plus intéressant de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux en picorant des baisers sur les lèvres de l'autre.

On était quand même bien dans ce parc, quand il était enfin vide… d'accord, la terre sèche, c'était pas forcément très confortable, mais avoir le soleil sur le visage, un petit souffle de vent pour rafraîchir l'atmosphère, le parfum de Sev qui lui parvenait un peu aux narines quand il inspirait assez fort, leurs cheveux qui se mélangeaient sur son visage… Rien qui ne donne envie de retourner en cours étudier les maths, l'histoire et la littérature, enfermé dans un château certes sans courant d'air, mais tout de même perdu au fond de l'Ecosse. Là, il avait plutôt envie que la rentrée n'arrive jamais.

…/….Bon, il est deux heures du mat', m'en vais me pieuter moi.


	2. Notre seule erreur

Everyday I love you less and less.

Blabla d'usage :

Auteur : Lymnilia

Rating : T. Pas de lemon prévu, mais bon.

Warning : un spoiler implicite, inconscient et bien planqué, mais je préviens tout de même, on sait jamais.

Disclaimer : Tout ce qui n'est pas à JKRowling m'appartient. Je parle bien sûr des personnages originaux rencontrés. Le titre est une chanson des Kaiser Chiefs, le titre du chapitre est extrait de la chanson Luv, de Travis.

Genre : Univers Alternatif, Romance, Slash, Fluff hélas (pour les chapitres à venir en tout cas… ça s'améliorera après)

Warnings divers : Ceci est un univers alternatif donc sans magie. Ceci est également un slash, ie cette fanfic met en scène des relations homosexuelles. Si ça vous dérange, d'une façon ou d'une autre, rien ne vous oblige à lire.

Pairing : Sirius Black/ Severus Snape (principalement)

Note de l'auteur : D'abord un grand merci à Zarakinel et Madame Pompon pour leurs reviews. Et puis aussi à tous ceux qui ont lu mais n'ont pas pris le temps de reviewer (je le fais tout le temps, je vais pas vous le reprocher). Je vais essayer de publier un chapitre toutes les deus semaines, mais je promets rien, étant donné que la fac a repris… Bon, j'arrête là, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire (y compris pour dire ce que vous n'avez pas aimé)

Chapitre 1: When the mistake we made was in never having planned to fall in love

Sirius n'était effectivement pas magicien, et il ne faisait effectivement pas dans le miracle. N'ayant eu aucun moyen d'arrêter le temps, il ne pût pas empêcher la rentrée d'arriver en temps et en heure, avec son lot traditionnel de grognements et pieds traînés sur le bitume.

Soulagement pour les uns (parents enfin débarrassés de leur envahissante progéniture), malédiction pour les autres (infortunés élèves qui retournaient user leurs uniformes sur les bancs moisissant d'une école sur le point d'être démolie pour être transformée en parking franchement maman c'est trop injuste je veux pas !), elle se manifestait par une marque rouge vif sur le calendrier qui régnait sur le mur du fond de la cuisine.

Le premier septembre était là, et bien là.

Toute la population Poudlardienne était donc réunie sur le quai de la voie 9 « ¾ » de la gare de King's Cross, et l'illustre quai fourmillait d'agitation.

Il y avait les plus jeunes qui essayaient d'avoir l'air plus assurés qu'ils ne l'étaient et pas du tout effrayés par la perspective d'être toute l'année dans un internat loin de Papa-Maman.

Il y avait ceux qui, comme James Potter, essayaient d'écourter au maximum les recommandations de dernière minute d'une mère sévère qui en plus s'obstinait à plaquer ses cheveux soigneusement ébouriffés.

Il y avait aussi Remus Lupin qui faisait de son mieux pour rassurer une jeune femme, lui assurant qu'il pouvait porter sa valise seul, qu'il ne risquait rien et que, oui, ca serait très bien qu'elle prie pour lui tous les jours mais tout va bien maman, je pars pas à la guerre non plus .

Il y avait également Lily Evans qui comme chaque année traînait son sac en répétant à sa sœur qu'elle n'y était pour rien si Pétunia n'avait pas eu de bourse. Et comme chaque année, elle embrassa ses parents, empoigna son sac et planta sa sœur sur le quai.

Sirius faisait partie de ceux qu'on ne voyait pas sur le quai. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était déjà confortablement installé. Il était venu très tôt, tranquillement avec Sev', traînant leurs valises dans le chaud soleil matinal. Ils avaient passées les barrières de sécurité sans le moindre accro –Sirius restait un Black, tout de même – et avaient pris tout leur temps pour s'installer dans un compartiment du luxueux et obsolète train mis à leur disposition.

Une locomotive à vapeur.

On avait pas idée.

Mais au moins, les banquettes étaient particulièrement profondes, et molles, et parfaitement adaptées à certaines …activités. Pour peu qu'on soit seul dans le train, bien sûr. On était rarement seul dans un train, mais eux avaient réussi. Il fallait dire qu'ils l'avaient bien cherchée, la solitude. Et qu'ils étaient très doués, aussi, mais ça c'était- normal, ils étaient élèves à Poudlard après tout, on n'y acceptait pas n'importe qui.

Parce que, comme chacun savait (mais il était toujours bon de le rappeler), Poudlard n'était –et n'est toujours- pas une école comme une autre. Poudlard est, et était déjà du temps de Sirius, et des parents de Sirius, et des grands parents de Sirius… un institut privé réservé à la seule élite de la nation britannique.

Enfants de la haute, de PDG, de stars, ils étaient tous nés avec une cuillère en platine dans la bouche. Pour peu que leurs parents se fendent d'un gros chèque, ils étaient tous invités à fouler le vénérable sol de la non moins vénérable académie.

Il arrivait tout de même que, pour faire bonne figure, l'on y accepte des élèves d'extraction modeste pour leurs brillants résultats. On leur accordait alors une généreuse bourse d'étude. Bon, ils n'étaient que trois ou quatre sur les dizaines d'élèves que comptait chaque promotion. Mais ils étaient là et prouvaient que tout le monde, ou presque, avait une chance.

Presque.

Les étudiants exceptionnels de cette école exceptionnelle ne pouvaient donc s'y rendre que de façon exceptionnelle, d'où la locomotive à vapeur et la réquisition du quai de la voie 9 de la gare de Londres. Ces chères petites têtes chevelues pouvaient donc emprunter le très luxueux Poudlard Express (propriété exclusive de l'école) pour se rendre dans un château perdu au fin fond des montagnes écossaises.

Ils n'en ressortaient que pour les vacances.

Quand la voie était ainsi réquisitionnée, des vigiles baraqués armés de chiens muselés en interdisaient l'accès au commun des mortels.

Les deux garçons profitaient donc de ce que le train était vide pour passer les dernières heures de la matinée entre baisers et caresses. Et rien d'autre, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps et, comme l'avait fait remarquer Sev, que les préservatifs étaient au fond des valises.

(« Tu me fais pas confiance quand je te dis que j'ai rien ?

- Toi si, mais pas à toutes les filles qui ont dû te sauter dessus pendant les vacances.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'aie chopé ?

- Avec toi, je m'attends à peu près tout ce qu'il y a d'imaginable, et plus.

- Et puis qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai pas été fidèle, hein ?

- Tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire.

- Ouais ben, même. »)

D'ici quelques minutes ils devraient avoir l'air de se haïr, ça demandait quand même quelques encouragements non ? Mais dès que les premiers visages étaient apparus sur le quai, Severus avait repoussé Sirius – pas décidé à le laisser partir si facilement – et était parti très, très vite s'enfermer dans un compartiment très, très loin de celui de son petit ami.

Et Sirius se retrouva d'un seul coup très, très seul et très, très frustré. Parce que oui, c'était frustrant d'avoir à jouer le mépris quand on avait qu'une envie, c'était de se sauter dessus.

La frustration n'ayant rien de mortel ni de mauvais pour la santé – à la rigueur, si on considérait que se ronger les ongles était dangereux, si – ils prirent leur mal en patience.

Enfin, Sirius eût plus de mal, étant donné que ses imbéciles de copains avaient décidé que le quai était très agréable à cette époque de l'année. Ceux de Sev aussi, mais lui il avait ce côté ours mal léché, lors il s'en foutait bien d'être tout seul. Sirius, lui, était une petite bête sociable et affectueuse qui avait besoin d'être entouré.

Il détestait être seul.

Il avait besoin d'avoir des gens sous la main, pour les emmerder un peu et s'éclater beaucoup.

Il fixait donc James et Remus sur le quai, leur envoyant de toutes ses maigres forces psychiques des ondes télépathiques pour qu'ils montent là tout de suite immédiatement dans le train.

Mais ça ne marchait absolument pas.

Sev l'aurait sans aucun doute trouvé pathétique, mais Sev n'était pas là, déjà, et puis il était du genre à tout faire pour repousser les autres. Peut-être bien que c'était de sa faute ? Si ca se trouvait, il était en train de faire tout un tas de rituels vaudous pour empêcher les potes de Sirius de monter, donc le pauvre allait se retrouver tout seul parce que l'espèce de machin vicieux qui lui servait de petit ami ne pouvait pas piffer ses compagnons d'armes…

Quand il était seul, Sirius s'emmerdait.

Enormément.

Et très vite.

Et quand il s'emmerdait, il se mettait à avoir des idées qu'il qualifiait lui-même de stupides. C'est dire si elles étaient affligeantes pour le reste du monde.

Bon, bien sûr, il aurait pu descendre du train saluer les parents de James, écouter les élucubrations mystiques de la mère de Remus, flirter avec une fille ou deux…

Mais alors il prenait le risque de croiser son frère et, pire ! ses parents. Or s'il avait réussi à ne pas voir les faces congestionnées de l'autorité parentale ces trois dernières semaines, c'était pas pour gâcher tous ses efforts en allant sciemment à leur rencontre le jour où il partait à l'autre bout du pays !

Non, le souvenir qu'il voulait garder de Londres en cet été 1976, c'était le visage ensoleillé de Severus, nu sur son lit, la respiration palpitante. Pas celui éternellement crispé de sa mère et encore moins la face de fossoyeur sinistre de son père.

Heureusement pour sa santé mentale défaillante, la porte du compartiment finit par s'ouvrir. Et au seuil du compartiment apparut son compagnon de connerie, son frère spirituel, celui qui s'il avait été une femme (ou moins hétéro) aurait été la fille idéale (ou le mec de ses rêves, juste derrière Sev), un des trois fantasmes sur pattes de la gente féminine (en deuxième position)… James Potter.

Son ultime meilleur pote. Les yeux toujours ailleurs, la tignasse toujours soigneusement ébouriffée et la peau beaucoup plus bronzée qu'au début de l'été, il n'avait pas trop changé. Sirius savait bien que Sev n'avait aucun talent pour le vaudou… ou alors il était plus fort qu'il ne le pensait et avait contrés les supers pouvoirs de son matheux favori.

Se tirant de ses considérations métaphysiques, Sirius se consacra à un de ses spectacles favoris : le tout petit James se battant pour installer sa récalcitrante malle dans le compartiment à bagages.

Il fallait avouer que le dit compartiment avait été installé particulièrement haut. Mal calculé, pour le coup : le train été sensé être optimisé pour minimiser les efforts des élèves. Ceci dit, les premiers élèves à l'avoir pris devaient avoir un valet ou deux chargés de ranger leurs valises…

-Va falloir que tu penses à grandir, mon pote, lui lança-t-il, à la recherche de ce fameux regard haineux _made in Potter._ Voilà, celui là.

- Aide-moi au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule, grogna James. Il était entouré de grogneurs, et c'était lui qu'on traitait de cabot… pourtant, mis à part Severus, parfois, dans certaines circonstances exceptionnelles, il n'avait jamais mordu personne. Pas en étant sobre en tout cas.

- Ah non, ça serait moins drôle. Et puis ce petit côté écrasé, ca te donne un air _si sexy… »_ Oui, fort heureusement, James était totalement hétéro et ne pouvait entendre dans cette phrase qu'une blague très peu fine d'un ami tout aussi hétéro.

Enfin, Sirius l'espérait, parce qu'il détestait s'engueuler avec James – et que ce genre de nouvelles ne pouvait que déclencher une crise atomique entre eux. Il n'avait pas peur d'affronter son ami, il n'en avait juste aucune envie.

L'ami en question finit par réussir à caser son envahissante et agressive valise à la place qui lui était dévolue (après avoir envisagé apparemment très sérieusement de la laisser juste là, par terre, au milieu du chemin) et se laissa tomber sur le premier siège venu. A savoir celui sur lequel Sirius avait posées ses jambes. Donc le petit brun se lança sur les tibias de l'héritier (enfin, jusqu'à nouvel ordre) des Black qui en lâcha tous les jurons de son répertoire. Parce qu'il était léger, James, mais il s'était jeté sur ses os quoi.

Fort heureusement, la porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement, stoppant son ascension vers les cieux éthérés de la vulgarité. Entrèrent un être à l'inutilité avérée, et Peter Pettigrow.

Peter, c'était un petit gros timide et gaffeur, qui avait visiblement pour vocation de vivre dans l'ombre de James. Bon, dans le fond, il était sympa comme mec, mais en général, il était un peu lourd.

Quant à l'entité qui polluait l'air, c'était Juliet Tombs, une jolie brunette avec qui James était sorti avant l'été. Sirius l'interrogea d'un froncement de sourcil : il attendait quoi pour la larguer ? Pour toute réponse, James glissa un bras autour de la taille un peu trop marquée de la fille et l'embrassa dans le cou. La rupture n'était visiblement pas encore au programme. L'affaire de quelques semaines, peut-être.

De toute façon, Sirius ne supportait pas cette fille. Elle avait fait des pieds et des mains pour avoir James, et passait son temps à le draguer dès qu'ils étaient un peu trop proches. D'ailleurs, ses yeux noisettes glissaient un peu trop de son côté, actuellement. Oui, Sirius aimait plaire, mais il détestait qu'on se foute de la gueule de ses amis, en particulier les amis précieux comme James.

En particulier James.

Il regarda donc la fenêtre, lui montrant bien ce qu'il pensait de ses plans foireux. S'il y avait bien une chose que Sev lui avait apprise, c'était qu'on sous-estimait toujours l'effet d'un regard méprisant sur les gens.

Tout était une question de dosage.

Trop long, il risquait gros, trop court ca ne servait à rien. Non, juste trois secondes dans les yeux, une ou deux sur sa personne, revenir aux yeux très, très vite et ensuite, la fenêtre, le tout sans trop d'expression. Peut-être, à partir de la troisième étape, les lèvres tombant très légèrement, comme ça… Et voilà la fille délicieusement humiliée.

Méthode de connard ? Ouais, et en plus de lui donner la technique (plutôt inconsciemment, d'ailleurs), Sev lui avait appris à assumer.

Quand le train démarra, Juliet en était toujours à leur raconter son _merveilleux_ voyage en Italie, avec ses cousins, ces _si charmants_ garçons, _toujours_ prêts à rire, et combien c'était _différent_ de l'Angleterre, tellement plus _vrai_, plus _vivant_, tu vois ce que je veux dire mon cœur ?

Quand Jane, sa petite sœur, vint les rejoindre, elle en était aux montagnes lombardes. Pour ce qu'il en savait, Jane était un peu comme Peter. Rêveuse, souriante, vaguement cruche et sympathique. Sauf qu'elle était mignonne et avait plus de caractère que Pete, qui avait plutôt tendance à s'écraser et fuir les conflits. Et depuis quelque temps, elle avait un peu tendance à s'incruster avec eux, mais elle restait agréable et puis elle était très proche de Peter alors…

Quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, ils n'étaient partis que depuis une heure ; la distance qui séparait Jane de Peter en avait profité pour disparaître, Juliet avait fini par se taire et se blottissait contre l'épaule de James, qui fusillait Sirius du regard ; lequel ne regrettait rien du tout, et surtout pas son côté désagréable avec la donzelle.

Le temps que Remus – le dernier arrivé – s'installe, les vêtements vaporeux et la visage souriant comme un vieux sage, Juliet avait dégagé, laissant derrière elle une ambiance un peu moins lourde, et James continuait d'assassiner Sirius du regard. Il fallut que Jane lui fasse remarquer que ça n'avait jamais fonctionné pour qu'il arrête.

Elle n'était pas si cruche que ça sous ses longs cheveux blonds, la cadette des sœurs Tombs, mais elle le cachait plutôt bien en général.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend, Black ? Finit par dire James, mâchoires contractées et sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec une cruche pareille, Potter ? Et Evans, la _si parfaite_, la _faite pour toi_, tu l'as oubliée ?

James était certes le plus petit des deux, mais s'ils venaient à se battre, il y aurait des dégâts des deux côtés. Et vu comme le ton montait… Il vit Jane pincer les lèvres et se souvint un peu tard qu'il ne fallait jamais insulter la sœur d'une fille _devant elle_.

-Le prend pas mal miss hein, mais James sérieux quoi… Tu fous _quoi _avec cette fille ?

-A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, avec ce genre de filles, Sirius ?

Et Sirius ne trouva rien à répondre. Par contre, il se trouva très con, soudain. Jane fit juste remarquer qu'elle se demandait aussi ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver à une fille comme sa sœur.

Elle était vraiment jolie cette petite, et elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux… Et puis, petite, elle avait seulement un an de moins qu'eux. 15 ans, 16 ans, au fond, quelle différence ? Pas sûr qu'il la laisse à Peter. Oui, bon sans oublier Sev pour autant, bien sûr, mais il ne lui avait jamais promis d'être fidèle non plus.

Leur super arrangement stipulait même le contraire : on s'emmerde, on arrête.

Et la jalousie faisait partie des emmerdes, donc la fidélité aussi.

S'éleva alors la voix de la raison, basse, calme, un peu chiante :

« James, tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça de Juliet. Elle mérite plus de considération, elle te fait confiance (ne grimace pas comme ça, tu sais que j'ai raison). Et toi Sirius, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu as pu lui faire mais elle ne devait pas en mériter la moitié, comme d'habitude. »

On entendit Jane répliquer un petit « Si », mais Remus n'eût pas l'air d'en tenir compte.

Bon, le truc c'était que, quand la voix de la raison s'exprimait par la bouche de Rem, tout le monde l'écoutait religieusement mais personne ne faisait bien attention à ce qu'il disait.

Donc, on l'oubliait très vite. Et puis bon, il était sympa Remus mais son trip de « Il faut aimer tout le monde », c'était vite lourdingue. Bonne idée, mais lourdingue.

Et ainsi le sujet fut clos, parce qu'on n'allait quand même pas passer des heures à parler du cas Juliet Tombs.

Quelque temps passèrent, durant lesquels James raconta brièvement son séjour chez des cousins américains,

(-Te vexe pas, Remus, mais même en Californie, les hippies, c'est fini.

-Encore une fois, je suis pas hippie, James

-C'est ce qu'on dit… ») Peter de ses vacances en Ecosse,

(« Mais on y passe toute l'année !

-Je sais bien, mais mon père veut y ouvrir une usine. ») Jane de la partie intéressante de leur tour d'Italie,

(« Juliet a refusé de mettre un pied à Venise. Tant pis pour elle, moi je me suis éclatée, et j'étais tranquille toute la journée

-Mais les filles adorent Venise !

-Trop humide. ») et Remus évoqua rapidement deux trois naissances dans l'espèce de communauté bizarre dans laquelle il vivait avec sa mère

(« Tu vis vraiment avec des loups ?

-T'inquiète Tombs, il est un peu bizarre, mais promis il mord pas. Il est bien dressé, aucun risque… Mais Muuuus, pourquoi tu me tape ? »). Quant à Sirius, il fit de son mieux pour rester le plus évasif possible. Il parla longuement de Paris et des parisiennes,

(« Miss, tu devrais pas écouter ça.

-J'ai passé l'été avec les cousins. Je suis blasée à vie. ») puis expliqua qu'il s'était débarrassé de ses parents

(« Ça a dû défiler…

-Même pas.

-Non, toi, tu as été abstinent pendant trois looongues semaines alors que tu étais parfaitement seul ?

-Qui t'as dit que j'étais resté seul ? ») Et Jane fût intronisée excuse idéale pour éviter de détailler (« James, on ne parle pas de ça devant une petite fille, allons.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la petite fille, Black ?

-Elle me dit qu'elle n'a pas envie d'entendre ce que James veut savoir

-Vrai »)

Bon, quand la jeune fille sortit, il se sentit un peu en danger : il lui fallait très très vite un nouveau sursis ou un mensonge dans la seconde, ou il était mort.

Il eut fort heureusement une échappatoire dans la seconde où James s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, servie sur un plateau d'argent par son frère et ses imbéciles de copains (c'était aussi les copains de Sev, mais si Sev ne supportait pas James, pourquoi est-ce que Sirius aimerait Avery ?). Même pas besoin d'ouvrir la porte pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Comme Sirius, ils avaient dû se rendre compte que la petite Tombs avait grandi, qu'elle avait bien quinze ans et qu'elle avait effectivement tout ce qu'il fallait parfaitement en place. Et étrangement, Peter eût l'air de se sentir une âme de héros. Remus n'eût donc qu'à ouvrir la porte pour qu'une bataille relativement rangée démarre, dans la mesure où l'étroitesse du couloir le permettait.

D'accord, Jane n'état, hélas pour elle, qu'un prétexte. Deux mois sans pouvoir se battre contre leurs ennemis favoris, c'était long. Et les garçons avaient besoin de se défouler. Les choses se déroulèrent donc de façon parfaitement anarchobordélique.

Peter, James et Sirius frappaient à l'aveuglette sur ce qui semblait être Regulus, Avery et –à l'allure fracassée du nez- Lestrange. Jane, plaquée contre la vitre, regardait entre ses longues mèches décolorées, les yeux pleins d'admiration englués sur la forme mouvante de Peter.

Quoi, il devrait la lui laisser ? Dommage.

Remus, fidèle à ses principes de non-violence mais connaissant bien ses amis, était adossé au montant de la porte et regardait la scène, l'air apitoyé de celui qui réalise encore une fois que ses amis sont vraiment, mais alors vraiment des crétins.

Et un peu plus loin, Severus avait la même tête –hey, Sirius trouvait toujours un moyen de le repérer quand il était dans le coin- l'air méprisant en plus. Mais mis à part quand ils étaient seuls, et encore, il avait toujours l'air de mépriser le monde entier, alors…

Fort heureusement pour les molaires de Peter, le nez d'Avery, le poignet de James, l'oreille de Regulus, l'arcade sourcilière de Sirius et l'angle du coude de Lestrange, Remus avait un excellent sens de l'observation. Il poussa un long sifflement modulé à l'approche de la pire menace pour des adolescents en pleine démonstration de force : un prof.

Enfin, il n'approchait pas vraiment, il était même carrément loin, mais Remus avait passé les 10 premières années de sa vie dans les bois alors dans le genre sens surdéveloppés, on trouvait difficilement mieux.

Une espèce de Tarzan civilisé et habillé, et parlant anglais, en gros.

Et grâce à lui, Regulus cessa de broyer le poignet de James sous son talon.

Le poing libre de James cessa sa course en direction du visage d'Avery.

L'énorme bague d'Avery frôla de visage de Sirius au lieu de s'écraser au dessus de son œil.

Sirius cessa de tordre le bras de Lestrange en arrière.

Le pied de Lestrange n'atteignit jamais la mâchoire de Peter.

Et Peter arrêta de mordre l'oreille de Regulus.

Et Severus arrêta de ricaner.

En un clin d'œil, le couloir fut vide. Les uns entrèrent dans leur compartiment, les autres repartirent comme ils étaient venus et Peter disparut avec Jane. Quand le minuscule et éternel Flitwick, professeur de mathématiques, passa, il n'y avait aucune trace du combat.

Le trajet se termina bien après que le soleil se soit couché. C'était un des inconvénients de ces vieilles machines : c'était cool, c'était classe, mais qu'est-ce que c'était lent ! Enfin, ils finirent tout de même par voir la gare de Pré au Lard, le petit village en aval du château.

Le quai de départ avait eut l'air d'un salon de mode. Chacun y était allé de ses vêtements haute couture, de sa coiffure impeccable, de ses chaussures à plateforme impensable. Un ou deux courageux s'étaient même risqués à arborer les signes distinctifs du punk, qui commençait doucement à s'implanter dans les bas quartiers de Londres

A l'arrivée, il ne restait rien de tout ça.

Sage jupe plissée, chaussettes blanches, chemise immaculée et veste cintrée pour ces demoiselles ; pantalon droit, chemise impeccable et veste noire pour les garçons.

Et pour tous, la cravate aux couleurs de leur section.

Sous les arbres encore verts passait donc un troupeau d'adolescents identiques, essayant avec plus ou moins de succès de se démarquer par des coiffures démentes. Avantage, inconvénient et raison d'être de l'uniforme. Impossible de se distinguer totalement de la masse. Les créateurs de l'académie avaient cependant oublié tous les efforts qu'on pouvait déployer, à leur âge, pour se faire remarquer

Le chemin jusqu'au château se fit dans une ambiance globalement agréable. Les voix pépiaient, les rires s'élevaient et Sirius se morfondait relativement discrètement de ne pas avoir croisé Severus de la journée.

Pas seul à seul, en tout cas.

Certes, c'était difficile d'être seul à seul dans un train, mais chaque problème avait sa solution. Leur solution à eux, c'était de se croiser _par hasard_ dans les toilettes.

Sauf que là, il y avait eu deux gamins de première année, déjà en uniforme, qui tiraient nerveusement sur leurs cravates noires. Le temps que les deux mômes partent, ils pouvaient à peine échanger un baiser ou deux ; alors que dans ce qu'il avait prévu, il avait au moins le temps de l'entraîner dans une cabine vide pour faire tout un tas de choses que la morale réprouvait à grands cris.

Mais voilà qu'il était sur le quai, obligé de se contenter de regarder de loin son petit cul rouler sous le tissu tendu de son pantalon.

Quand ils furent installés dans la grande salle – nom un peu pompeux donné au réfectoire – il dût s'empêcher de trop le bouffer du regard. Il pouvait, hein, mais sa conscience le forçait à le faire de très, très loin, et à intervalles très espacés.

Tant et si bien qu'il n'entendit pas un mot du discours du directeur, l'indéboulonnable Albus Dumbledore. Il se joignit aux applaudissements par réflexe et se pencha du côté de James pour avoir un résumé rapide de ce qu'il avait à savoir.

- Rien d'intéressant. Un nouveau prof de philo. Le gars au bout de la table.

- A côté de Flitwick, avec la cicatrice ?

-Ouaip.

Il capta un ou deux soupirs enamourés alors que le professeur se levait pour saluer brièvement la salle. Juste un signe de tête avant de se rasseoir. Et effectivement, il était séduisant. N'eût été la longue cicatrice qui barrait son visage de la tempe à la bouche, son visage était parfait.

Un peu trop beau, même.

Elle était très bien là, finalement, cette longue marque blanche sur sa peau chocolat.

Elle lui donnait un air tragique… Et puis, comment est-ce qu'un mec aussi beau avait bien pût se faire une balafre pareille ? Irrégulière en plus, comme si elle avait été recousue à la va-comme-j'te-pousse.

Par contre, le reflet rouge de ses yeux était terrifiant, et Sirius se hâta de détourner le regard. Il se concentra sur la masse d'élèves de première année qui attendaient, terrifiés, regardant autour d'eux.

Ils avaient tous passé l'entretien rituel avec Peeves, le psychologue de l'école, et attendaient qu'on leur annonce leur filière et qu'on leur remette la cravate correspondant à leurs couleurs.

A Gryffondor les scientifiques, les savants fous, les esprits tortueux ; à Poufsouffle, les artistes paisibles et les âmes torturées ; à Serdaigle les littéraires, les philosophes et à Serpentard les calculateurs, les esprits froids et l'économie

Sirius était à Gryffondor, Severus à Serpentard. De quoi faire d'eux les Roméo et Julien de Poudlard, avec James dans le rôle de Mercutio et Regulus en guise Tybalt d'opérette. Sachant qu'en plus, les Gryffondors étaient en général des humanistes utopistes à tendance révolutionnaires et les Serpentards des libéraux égocentriques et cyniques, leur relation tenait vraiment du caprice du destin.

Sirius ne porta absolument aucune attention à la soirée, son esprit entièrement tourné vers ce qu'il venait de réaliser.

Il répondit vaguement à Nick quasi sans tête (il avait failli être décapité alors qu'il campait, du temps lointain de son adolescence), le surveillant des Gryffondors, prit la carte magnétique qu'on lui tendait et réussit par un miracle quelconque à esquiver les questions de James dans le dortoir.

Au milieu de la nuit, il était toujours assis sur son lit, l'esprit embrumé et les yeux brûlants d'un sommeil qui ne venait pas.

A l'aube, il n'avait toujours pas trouvée la réponse à sa question.

Comment avait-il pu ne pas se rendre compte qu'il tombait irrémédiablement amoureux de Severus Rogue ?

…/… Fière de moi ! Fini juste avant la Dead Line ! Alors ? Bref, à dans quinze jours !


	3. Le monde pourrait bien crâmer

Everyday I love you less and less.

Blabla d'usage :

Auteur : Lymnilia

Rating : T. Pas de lemon prévu, mais bon.

Disclaimer : Tout ce qui n'est pas à JKRowling m'appartient. Je parle bien sûr des personnages originaux rencontrés. Le titre est une chanson des Kaiser Chiefs, le titre du chapitre appartient à KT Tunstall. Aucun argent n'est tiré de cette fanfiction et si les droits d'auteur sont floués, c'est involontaire.

Genre : Univers Alternatif, Romance, Slash, Fluff hélas (pour les chapitres à venir en tout cas… ça s'améliorera après)

Warnings divers : Ceci est un univers alternatif donc sans magie. Ceci est également un slash, ie cette fanfic met en scène des relations homosexuelles. Si ça vous dérange, d'une façon ou d'une autre, rien ne vous oblige à lire. D'ailleurs et parce qu'il faut bien justifier le Rating, il y a un lime dans ce chapitre, c'est à dire une similiscène de sexe très, très peu explicite mais je préviens tout de même…

Pairing : Sirius Black/ Severus Snape (principalement)

Note : Je sais, je suis en retard.. d'un jour ! En plus avec un chapitre un peu plus court que prévu, j'assume, j'assume… ah, note importante à la fin du chapitre (juste au dessus du bouton pour les reviews… le petit machin, là…)

Chapitre 2

Why of the hell would it mean so much?

Contrairement à bon nombre de ses camarades, Severus n'avait rien contre les études. Il aimait même ça. Il aimait le mélange de rigueur de d'imagination de l'économie. Il aimait l'enchaînement inexorable de l'Histoire. Il aimait les chemins tortueux des exercices de mathématique.

Il aimait les matières, mais comme chacun, les cours, dans leur majorité, l'emmerdaient royalement. La plupart de ses camarades aussi, soit dit en passant et sans méchanceté. Sans _trop_ de méchanceté.

C'est pourquoi, en ce beau matin du 3 septembre, il se leva en grognant certes, mais moins que les autres occupants du dortoir. Il était sensé avoir cours de chimie avec les gryffondors, ce qui était presque une bonne nouvelle, puis éducation religieuse, ce qui était encore moins réjouissant.

S'il était bien un cours inutile, fastidieux et soporifique, c'était celui là. Il n'y avait guère que les poufsouffles pour y trouver leur compte, avec l'iconographie et tous ces trucs artistico-mystiques qui lui passaient à des kilomètres au-dessus de la tête. Pour les autres, c'était juste un cours chiant. Très chiant. Et en général, la philo l'était aussi, mais tout dépendait du prof.

Traditionnellement, les cours de chimie avaient lieu dans les cachots du château. Personne ne savait trop pourquoi, pas plus qu'on ne savait pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'y avait jamais installé de chauffage. Tout ce qu'on savait, c'est que le trajet jusqu'aux salles de cours traumatisait toujours les première-années et qu'on y gardait en général sa veste.

Toujours était-il que cette ambiance souterraine donnait un aspect plutôt effrayant aux multiples fioles, refroidisseurs à boules et autres appareillages barbares.

Severus, sans forcément aimer cette matière beaucoup plus qu'une autre, s'y entendait plutôt bien. Ces trois longues heures n'auraient donc rien eu d'une épreuve insurmontable si elles n'avaient pas eu lieu en présence des gryffondors. La difficulté, c'était l'obligation de garder tout son sang irréprochablement froid quand il réalisait Mr James Potter avait jugé bon de remplacer la soude diluée qu'il était sensé utiliser par un produit plus concentré. Puis avait trouvé visiblement amusant de saboter sa pompe à filtrage alors qu'il prenait des ingrédients au bureau.

Comment il avait fait ?

Excellente question, mais c'était James Potter, il était plein de ressources pour ce qui était de faire des conneries, tout le monde le savait ; et puis il avait des amis toujours prêts à l'aider, quoi qu'en dise Sirius.

Bon, Sirius n'était _peut-être_ pas derrière ce coup-là, il avait même plutôt pas intérêt, mais Potter pouvait-il se contenter de trois amis ?

Sincèrement ?

Non, bien sûr que non, Sir Potter (oui, Sir, il le serait un jour, hélas pour la chevalerie anglaise) avait toute une cour de petits crétins prêts à toutes les idioties pour lui plaire.

Et cette stupide fidélité adoratrice que vouaient les garçons de l'école à ce sombre crétin avait mené à la situation suivante : le savon synthétisé, beaucoup trop concentré, n'avait pas été filtré mais s'était répandu sur les mains de Severus, pourtant gantées. Et Severus se retrouvé avec la main gauche brûlée à la soude, et Potter était fier de son coup, sûrement.

C'était dur de se retenir de lui balancer de l'acide sulfurique dans la gueule, très dur, mais Severus ne le tua pas. Il ne hurla même pas sa douleur, question de fierté. Il se contenta d'un regard noir, très noir, et d'un deuxième encore plus haineux à l'intention de Sirius et de ses belles promesses, Sirius qui lui fit comprendre qu'il était désolé. Severus aimait… beaucoup, Sirius, mais ca ne l'avançait pas des masses, qu'il soit _désolé_.

Lorsqu'il ressortit de l'infirmerie, il avait perdu une demi-heure et l'occasion de déjeuner, avait la main solidement bandée et détestait, en vrac : les cours de chimie, les conseils de l'infirmière, l'odeur de l'infirmerie, les gryffondors, l'idée même d'aller à l'infirmerie, les amis de Sirius et, par extension, Sirius, un peu.

Un tout petit peu.

Il était incapable de lui en vouloir vraiment, il l'avait déjà remarqué, mais rien ne lui interdisait de s'énerver sur son petit-ami en son absence, et surtout sur les amis dudit petit ami. Bon, Potter était un cas particulier, il le haïssait sincèrement et tout le temps et c'était réciproque, alors le brun ne venait pas faire grand-chose dans l'histoire.

D'ailleurs, Sirius était-il seulement son petit ami ?

Non mais parce que parfois, il se posait vraiment la question. Il se la posait encore ne sortant du château, il y réfléchissait en traversant le parc, et quand il se posa sous son arbre, celui qui l'isolait si bien du reste de l'école, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse.

Ses réflexions devaient de toute façon être interrompues par l'arrivée fort peu discrète de son potentiel petit copain. Copain qui resta de longues minutes durant debout derrière lui, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Et oui, Severus lui en voulait toujours -un peu- alors il ne se retourna pas, même s'il savait parfaitement qu'il n'attendait que ça.

Avec un soupir, l'autre finit par s'agenouiller derrière lui et caressa sa nuque. Heureusement pour eux, l'arbre était vraiment isolé du château, personne ne risquait de les voir. Il fallait qu'il parle, il ne pouvait plus faire semblant de l'ignorer, mais pour lui dire quoi ? Il était toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur, et si pour une fois Sirius avait pût agir comme d'habitude et lui foutre la paix, ça l'aurait arrangé.

« T'as les mains gelées. » C'était faux, les mains de Sirius étaient toujours chaudes, mais c'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser. Quand elles partirent, le vent les remplaça et Severus regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Heureusement, un souffle chaud et des lèvres un peu sèches vinrent prendre leur place. Peut-être ce sombre crétin était-il _vraiment_ désolé ?

-Ca va, ta main, demanda-t-il timidement.

-Je devrais pas avoir de traces, murmura-t-il, un peu pour le rassurer parce que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Mais les yeux gris avaient l'air si inquiet… Il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter : tu pourras dire à ton cher Potter qu'il a raté son coup. »

Les bras de Sirius se refermèrent sur lui et son nez (vraiment froid lui) glissa derrière son oreille. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'avait pas relevé ce qu'il venait de dire, et il n'était pas aussi câlin, normalement. Mais normalement, il ne l'aurait pas rejoint, et il ne se serait pas inquiété pour sa main, et il n'aurait même pas fait semblant de ne pas être d'accord avec Potter.

-Désolé.

-De quoi ? » Et depuis quand un Black s'excusait, hein ? Non mais c'était plus possible là, on l'avait remplacé, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication !

-De ce qu'a fait James. S'il m'en avait parlé, je l'en aurais empêché mais je savais pas du tout. Et après, j'ai voulu te prévenir, mais tu m'as même pas regardé de tout le cours. »

Vrai. Severus ne regardait jamais de son côté pendant les cours, pour ne pas être déconcentré.

Alors il ne répondit rien.

De toute façon, l'odeur de médicaments de l'infirmerie lui avait collé une migraine horrible, il n'avait plus envie de réfléchir. Non, pour une fois, il allait profiter de ce qu'il avait : la chaleur de Sirius, le bruit du lac, l'odeur du vent de la fin de l'été. Et le silence du parc, surtout.

Il avait envie de poser la question à Sirius. Mais c'était ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis des mois, ils fonctionnaient de la même manière, pourquoi s'interroger maintenant ? Depuis des mois, ils se voyaient sans se prendre la tête, sans se poser de questions, sans le moindre problème… Et voilà qu'il cogitait tout seul sur un sujet qu'ils n'avaient jamais pensé aborder.

Puis on entendit le son lointain d'une cloche.

Ils seraient en retard en cours s'ils partaient maintenant, alors Severus prit le temps de se retourner complètement, prendre le visage de Sirius entre ses mains et l'embrasser de toutes ses forces, un peu comme dans le rêve qu'il avait fait juste avant de se réveiller (sauf que dans le rêve, ils finissaient lapidés à coups de pommes de pins et de pruneaux par Regulus).

Ce qui n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes, mais Sirius n'était pas le seul à pouvoir changer un tant soit peu d'attitude sans prévenir

Severus n'aimait en général que très peu la salle commune des Serpentards. Il préférait de loin la bibliothèque : calme, silencieuse, paisible, un peu poussiéreuse. La salle commune avait ceci de dérangeant qu'elle était peuplée d'adolescents. Et un adolescent, c'est bruyant. Deux, ca l'est encore plus. Un troupeau, c'était proprement insupportable.

Et puis on laissait rarement les brebis égarées vaquer à leurs occupations. Il était de toute façon impossible qu'un adolescent sain d'esprit s'isole _de lui-même_, ça ne faisait pas partie de sa nature. Un adolescent était par définition un mouton privé de ses capacités réflectives pour toute la durée de sa puberté.

Donc, Severus n'était pas sain d'esprit. Ou alors, il n'était pas tout à fait un adolescent. Ou alors ses conclusions sur le comportement de cette catégorie d'âge étaient obsolètes, mais il avait eu largement assez de temps pour les observer et donc être _sûr_ de ce qu'il avançait.

Et comme il s'y attendait, une main pâle s'abattit sur la page du livre qu'il essayait désespéramment de lire. Qu'il n'essayait même plus de lire, au fond.

Kataline Krivic.

Une belle rouquine, grande, éternellement pâle et cent fois trop maigre pour une fille de seize ans. En cinq ans, Severus l'avait vue passer de garçon manquée épanouie à cette adolescente vaguement névrosée, sauvage et renfermée.

Comme tout le monde.

Et comme tout le monde, il l'avait laissée faire à sa guise. Dans n'importe quelle autre maison, on aurait sûrement tenté de la comprendre, de la ramener un tant soit peu dans le monde concret. Mais elle était à Serpentard, alors si elle voulait disparaître, c'était son problème.

Il leva la tête, suivi ses longs doigts, s'attarda quelques secondes sur son poignet légèrement saillant, remonta le long de son bras osseux, de son long cou caressé par une boucle libre, roux très clair, puis sa joue creuse, la pommette haute et parsemée de tâches de rousseur, le grain de beauté au coin de la paupière et rencontra ses yeux. Les yeux de Kataline étaient aussi pâles que sa peau.

D'un bleu très clair, presque transparent.

Pur.

Effrayant.

-Je peux t'aider peut-être, Krivic ?

-Il paraît que tu t'entends bien avec Black, dit-elle très vite. Enfin, elle le murmura plutôt. Même sa voix disparaissait.

-Oui, et qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? » Ce n'était pas vraiment vrai. Il était proche de Regulus, certes, mais ils n'étaient pas connus pour être amis, et personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il se passait entre Sirius et lui. Personne. Jamais. Même pas la jeune serbe, qu'il appréciait en règle générale mais parfois lui tapait sur les nerfs.

-Cette famille est dangereuse, Snape. Reste loin d'eux, tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables. » Ses petits yeux trop clairs brillaient plus que d'habitude, grand ouverts, comme si elle était désespérée que Severus la croit.

Bien sûr, les frères Black n'étaient pas plus angéliques que leurs parents, mais cette pauvre Kataline avait l'air d'avoir perdu toute santé mentale au cours de l'été. Regulus enchaînait les conneries, et Sirius avait un sens de l'humour particulièrement discutable, ok. Mais ils n'étaient pas _dangereux. _En tout cas pas Sirius, pas pour lui. Donc, qu'elle aille se faire voir.

-

Je sais ce que je fais, merci bien. »

Il claqua son livre et se leva, cherchant du regard un coin tranquille. La cheminée était pour une fois désertée, il se laissa tomber dans un profond fauteuil de son périmètre. Vert bouteille, tapissé de tissu précieux, un peu élimé. Comme tout le mobilier : sombre, austère, luxueux, mis à l'épreuve par des générations d'élèves. Et éternellement retapé, réparé, retapissé.

Ces fauteuils devaient être vieux d'au moins un siècle, tout comme la causeuse dans laquelle était recroquevillé Regulus, l'air fasciné par les flammes.

Il n'était pas précisément ami avec Regulus.

Pas officiellement.

Mais au fil des années, il s'était retrouvé à jouer le rôle qui échouait à Sirius, à savoir de grand frère pour conseiller et engueuler quand il dérapait. Rôle qu'il avait un peu négligé pendant les derniers mois, regardant Regulus se fermer sans chercher à le faire parler. Un peu comme pour Kataline, à ceci près que Kataline n'était pas son amie.

Là, en fait, il devrait aller s'asseoir dans l'autre moitié du sofa, le forcer à lui raconter ce qui n'allait pas, ou lui changer les idées en parlant de tout et n'importe quoi.

Mais ce n'était pas Severus, cette camaraderie empathique et sucrée. Si Regulus voulait venir lui parler, il le ferait, il l'avait toujours fait. Alors il s'assit effectivement à côté de lui, replia une jambe devant lui (« Ne m'approchez pas, je ne veux pas vous parler », clamait son genou) tentant plus ou moins de lire ce foutu bouquin conseillé par Sirius et dont il lisait sans arrêt la même ligne, tourné du côté de Regulus pour qu'il comprenne que s'il voulait parler, il serait attentif.

Mais Regulus ne parla pas de la soirée, et Kataline passa devant eux en regardant le jeune Black comme un meurtrier sanguinaire en puissance.

S'il était une matière dans laquelle Severus excellait, c'était les maths. Froides, logiques, précises, il adorait trouver le chemin qui mènerait à la solution du problème, prendre son temps pour dénouer chaque piège, sans précipitation, ne plus penser qu'en chiffres et fonctions.

Au diable Regulus et ses emmerdes, Sirius et sa bizarrerie, au diable le reste du monde.

Mais une fois l'exercice résolu, il fallait revenir à la réalité, futile et changeante. Et dans la réalité non chiffrée, la seule chose à laquelle il avait envie de penser, c'était : est-ce qu'il avait une chance de retrouver Sirius ce soir ?

Non mais parce que ce sombre crétin était foutu de s'être pris une retenue dès le début de l'année. Il avait eu 5 jours entiers pour se mettre le corps professoral à dos, on était vendredi soir, et s'il lui disait qu'il avait trouvé moyen de se faire coller précisément ce soir, Severus jurait ses grands dieux de le sacrifier à l'ancienne sur l'autel de la vieille chapelle inutilisée de l'école.

Promis.

Regulus était vraiment étrange.

De plus en plus.

Il était aussi pâle que la porcelaine de son assiette était blanche, et fixait le plafond sans bouger un cil depuis dix minutes. Certes, il était beau, le plafond, la couleur des nuages changeait en fonction du l'angle de la lumière donc oui, chaque jour, chaque minute, il était différent, mais en cinquième année on ne se laissait plus hypnotiser.

Dans son état normal, Regulus ne se laissait pas avoir. Quant à savoir ce qu'il avait pris pour être dans cet état… Tellement de choses tournaient dans cette école que c'était mission impossible.

Il croisa le regard gris de Sirius Black, Troisième du nom, et décida que oui, Regulus, il s'en foutait. Son vis-à-vis lui fit signe de regarder dans sa poche. Comme toujours, Severus n'avait rien senti, quand il y avait glissé le papier… Il décida aussi qu'il ne risquait rien à le lire, puisque son seul voisin l'ignorait totalement.

Et c'est très intérieurement qu'il poussa un surprenant (même pour lui) soupir de soulagement : pas de retenue ce soir. D'ici quelques heures, il allait pouvoir laisser de côté le troupeau bêlant de ses camarades de classe, l'école, les cours, tout !

Franchement, même si la situation était étrange, il avait eu une excellente idée, le soir où il avait décrété qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à trouver Sirius Black _séduisant, _et que donc il était tout à fait normal d'accepter ses tentatives de drague, de se laisser tenter et même de s'inviter dans son lit.

Et en levant la tête vers le ciel peint, qui avait ce gris un peu rosé des crépuscules pluvieux, il se dit qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à trouver qu'une semaine, c'était long, quand même.

Poudlard, rappelons le, est un château.

Un vrai, avec des tours immenses, des couloirs interminables, des portes cachées par des tapisseries précieuses… La plupart des chambres étaient devenu des salles de cours, mais il en restait des dizaines inoccupées, meublées, décorées, sans doute destinées à devenir des logements pour les professeurs.

Sirius avait découvert la chambre grise pendant une retenue. Une fois dépoussiérée du sol au plafond, il l'avait trouvé agréable, s'était dit qu'elle serait sans doute plus confortable et moins risquée que les salles de cours dans lesquelles ils se retrouvaient d'habitude, et avait piqué le double de la clé qui prenait les toiles d'araignée dans un tiroir de l'immense bureau face à la fenêtre.

C'était effectivement moins risqué que les salles de cours, puisqu'elle se situait au septième étage de la tour Sud et qu'on évitait en général d'y mettre les pieds. Sirius était d'ailleurs le seul à avoir eu droit à une retenue dans cette tour, et, lui avait-il dit, le concierge avait tout fait pour se barrer le plus vite possible à la fin des trois heures.

C'était donc devenu leur chambre, celle dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient le vendredi soir, après avoir faussé compagnie à leurs camarades sur des prétextes plus ou moins crédibles. Cela dit, les camarades de chambrée de Severus se foutaient d'où il allait tant qu'il ne leur attirait pas de problèmes, et ce soir ne fit pas exception.

Ce soir ne dérogea pas à la tradition : Severus arriva en premier, quelques minutes après vingt-trois heures, vérifia que la serrure n'avait pas été changée (signe que quelqu'un aurait investie la pièce), que l'électricité n'avait pas été installée (signe que quelqu'un allait investir la pièce) et que la poussière n'avait pas été nettoyée (signe que quelqu'un s'était aventuré dans la pièce).

Puis il alluma un feu dans l'immense cheminée, et chacune des bougies disséminées dans la pièce.

Et comme toujours, il eût parfaitement le temps de s'installer dans un des deux fauteuils qui faisaient face à la cheminée pour réfléchir.

Ce soir, il réfléchissait à cette espèce de dépendance qu'il avait développé à la personne de Sirius Black.

Il lui fallait sa voix, son odeur, sa présence, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes par jour, et il n'attendait plus qu'une occasion si infime soit-elle de sentir son souffle sur sa peau, ses lèvres, ses mains… Il était accro et ça c'était mauvais, très mauvais parce que Sirius lui n'en avait rien à foutre de leur semblant de relation.

Et si Sirius était capable de s'en foutre et de juste profiter, pourquoi pas lui ?

Parce qu'il n'était pas Sirius, simplement.

Et il sentait que le sevrage allait être très, très dur, surtout quand la porte s'ouvrait, surtout quand il entendait des chaussures qu'on quittait, surtout quand il entendait le tapis perle être piétiné, surtout quand une main glissait de son front à son cou, quand deux doigts caressaient ses lèvres, quand on le tirait hors du fauteuil, quand il se retrouvait en quelques secondes allongé sous Sirius sur l'immense lit couleur brouillard.

Ce soir n'était pas n'importe quel soir.

Ce soir, il laissa Sirius caresser son visage, glisser sa main dans ses cheveux, l'embrasser sans se presser, le genre de chose qu'il ne faisait que rarement.

Ce soir, il tira en premier sur le nœud de cravate, qui repoussa la veste de l'uniforme, qui défit un par un les boutons de la chemise de Sirius.

Ce fut lui donc qui laissa tomber toutes ces conneries de lycée et de maisons rivales pour en venir à ce qu'ils étaient, à savoir deux adolescents dans un lit.

Et ce fut lui qui ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par les caresses de deux mains et d'une bouche qui savaient parfaitement où se poser et à quel moment partir pour l'empêcher de penser à autre chose, et puis ces gémissements c'était ses baisers qui les faisaient naître alors franchement, le monde pouvait bien cramer que ce soir, il s'en foutait.

Et puis pourquoi ça l'intéresserait, au juste ? Ce soir, il admettait qu'il était accro à Sirius et qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être désintoxiqué, alors on allait pas lui faire croire que les conneries d'un mégalomane, là bas à Londres, c'était plus important ?

…/…

Un peu en retard… Bref. La super méga annonce que je devais faire, la voilà : il n'ya aura plus de chapitre avant décembre. Je n'abandonne pas la fic, je la continuerai même sûrement sur papier, mais le mois de novembre sera consacré entièrement et exclusivement à l'écriture d'un roman dans le cadre du nanowrimo. Pour plus de précision, allez sur :

Grisbouilloire.canalblog. com . Sur ce, à dans un mois ! ( À moins que par miracle je réussisse à poster le chapitre 3 avant la fin du mois…)


	4. What's a boy supposed to do?

Everyday I love you less and less.

Blabla d'usage :

Auteur : Lymnilia

Rating : T. Pas de lemon prévu, mais bon.

Disclaimer : Tout ce qui n'est pas à JKRowling m'appartient. Le titre est une chanson des Kaiser Chiefs. Aucun argent n'est tiré de cette fanfiction et si les droits d'auteur sont floués, c'est involontaire.

Genre : Univers Alternatif, Romance, Slash, Fluff hélas (pour les chapitres à venir en tout cas… ça s'améliorera après)

Warnings divers : Ceci est un univers alternatif donc sans magie. Ceci est également un slash, ie cette fanfic met en scène des relations homosexuelles. Si ça vous dérange, d'une façon ou d'une autre, rien ne vous oblige à lire.

Note importante : il peut arriver(et il arrivera de toute façon) que je fasse référence à l'usage de drogues plus ou moins douces et à des relations sexuelles non protégées. Il faut donc replacer cette histoire dans le contexte des années 70 : l'usage de stupéfiants chez les jeunes était courant (sans être général), et surtout on ne connaissait pas le VIH. J'espère que tout le monde est conscient que les temps ont changé, que les drogues sont toujours dangereuses et illégales, et qu'il est plus que jamais nécessaire de se protéger.

Pairing : Sirius Black/ Severus Snape (principalement)

Chapitre 3

For the girl(s)

Remus aimait l'automne de Poudlard. Parce que contrairement au printemps, il n'était jamais deux fois identique. La couleur des arbres n'était pas deux fois identiques. Les feuilles pouvaient tomber discrètement ou s'envoler en grands balais aériens vers le lac. Il pouvait être pluvieux ou ensoleillé. Le ciel pouvait être une immense étendue bleue ou être gris et rejoindre l'eau du lac, au bout des montagnes. Les nuages pouvaient être lourds, menaçants, légers, rapides, ou de longues nappes de brouillard gris qui s'enroulait aux sommets nus. La terre pouvait être encore sèche, l'herbe jaunir, ou devenir prématurément une boue brunâtre. Le soleil pouvait lutter jusqu'à la fin, ou pointer timidement un bout de rayon entre deux bourrasques.

Il eût été criminel de rester à l'intérieur pour les plus belles semaines de l'année.

Remus était installé sous un arbre qui commençait doucement à se changer de couleur, de bonne humeur même si on avait l'impression d'être en décembre. Il mâchouillait pensivement un bout de son stylo, son regard était dirigé vers les montagnes au loin, il n'avait aucune envie de se concentrer sur son exercice de physique.

Sa belle humeur ne venait pas de la nature. Ni de la perspective aussi peu engageante pour lui que pour n'importe qui d'autre d'un exercice sur l'électricité. Ni du vent qui lui mordait les joues et qui faisait voler son écharpe.

C'était parce qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux. C'était bête, c'était logique, c'était juste comme ça.

En regardant les montagnes, il ne voyait donc pas les strates sédimentaires ni les structures géologiques sur lesquelles s'extasiaient ses professeurs, mais un visage. Un visage qui se dessinait cent fois, toujours différent. Des yeux bruns aux reflets brûlant, des mèches châtaigne qu'une longue main venait parfois balayer sans y faire attention, une bouche large, qui se recourbait comme un chat quand les yeux s'évadaient une seconde vers la fenêtre, une voix douce et profonde...

Un visage dessiné dans la roche bleue qui fut remplacé par une peau très blanche, un nez avec quelques tâches de rousseur, et deux yeux verts ombrés par des cils très rouges et très droits. Lily Evans était venue s'asseoir en face de lui, adossée à un bout de racine qui dépassait du sol, racine de l'orme sous lequel Remus faisait semblant de travailler. La jeune fille tâchait à la fois de ne pas perdre son sac, empêcher sa jupe de se retrousser trop haut sur ses cuisses et d'éviter de tâcher sa veste dans l'herbe. Elle réussit.

Lily ne comptait pas vraiment parmi ses amis. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. Elle était plutôt la fille que tout le monde connaissait un peu, sur laquelle chacun avait son avis, mais qui n'était proche de personne en particulier. Il aimait bien discuter avec elle, même si elle détestait Sirius et James. Familière avec tout le monde mais jamais plus qu'avec les autres.

« Ils sont bizarres tes potes cette année ». Elle disait toujours ça, tes potes. C'était peut-être pour ça que James avait décidé de rester avec Juliet ? Il avait enfin compris qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec la préfète ?

-Tu nous as toujours trouvé bizarres. Tout comme tu as toujours trouvé James ridicule, Sirius stupide et Peter pathétique. Qu'est-ce qui a changé cette fois ?

-Ben justement, ils font moins de conneries.

-Comme quoi…

-Enfin, vous faites moins de conneries parce que t'étais pas en reste, pour autant que je sache.

-C'est vrai qu'on se fait moins… Remarquer.

-Se pourrait-il que tu les aies convaincus de grandir ? »Ses yeux verts brillaient trop et son sourire était plein de dents pointues. Il répondit automatiquement, les yeux tournés vers le chemin. Le soleil se couchait, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, et il ne s'entendait même pas parler. Elle avait raison. James et Sirius étaient plus graves, et Peter était moins accroché à James, il osait répondre à Sirius quand il allait trop loin, il se tenait plus droit.

Il ne chercha pas à défendre l'attitude de James par rapport à leurs camarades, qu'il ne cautionnait pas mais qu'il ne faisait en général rien pour empêcher. Les derniers rayons de soleil tapaient sur le lac, se reflétaient dans les cheveux de Lily. Un coup de vent les souleva, ils prirent une couleur sanglante. Il répondit évasivement aux questions qu'elle lui posa sur James. Elle finit par se laisser tomber sur le dos avec un « Ah » assez peu éloquent. Il se concentra un peu plus sur la conversation, mais elle n'avait plus rien d'intéressant.

Il lui sembla qu'elle parlait du professeur de philo. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'aborder ce sujet fâcheux, parce que Lily parlerait d'à quel point il était injuste avec lui et combien c'était incompréhensible. Et Remus ne voulait pas réentendre ce qu'il savait déjà, ce qu'il avait compris depuis longtemps, ce qu'il avait entendu dire par des dizaines de voix avec des centaines de mots différents.

Puis il fut temps pour eux d'y aller. Le soleil était encore un peu visible. Il rangea ses affaires, se leva et s'étira, le regard porté sur les montagnes sur lesquelles _son_ visage était apparu. Lily s'assit, regonfla ses cheveux (comment faisait-elle pour les garder lisses après s'être allongée dessus ?) du bout des doigts et lui tendit la main pour qu'il l'aide à se relever. Elle était assise au milieu des premières feuilles mortes, les jambes pliées, la jupe remontant haut sur ses cuisses, les yeux dans le vague et un sourire fatigué sur les lèvres.

Quand il la tira vers lui elle se laissa tomber sur son épaule et Remus comprit un peu mieux ce que James lui trouvait.

D'ailleurs James passait un peu plus haut, sur le chemin de terre qui venait du gymnase, avec Juliet autour de la taille et Sirius à quelques pas derrière, les épaules des deux garçons trempées par l'eau dégoulinant de leurs cheveux, la bouche de la fille peinte de rouge trop vif. James fit un signe à Remus lui signifiant qu'ils se retrouveraient au réfectoire, Juliet sourit un peu moins et Sirius ne sembla pas faire plus attention que ça. Il leur jeta un coup d'œil, fit un signe de tête, passa la main dans ses cheveux, continua sa route.

Lily avait raison.

Il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans sa vie. Peut-être était-ce Keira, la cheftaine cheerleader qui s'agrippait à Sirius, avec quelque chose de désespéré dans tourbillons de jupette et ses sourires brillants de légèreté.

La rouquine se redressa, Remus ôta la main de son poignet, la fermeture de sa montre jouait un peu, il la resserra du bout des doigts, elle sourit. Ils retournèrent au château en silence, lui les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, elle dans celles de sa veste. Les talons de ses chaussures la faisaient se cambrer en arrière, elle semblait aussi grande que lui. Ils se séparèrent au croisement entre deux couloirs : elle allait à la bibliothèque, travailler leur cours d'allemand, lui préféra monter au sommet de la tour Sud, regarder le parc. Il était désormais plongé dans la pénombre, quelques lampadaires rachitiques éclairaient faiblement les marches du château et leurs alentours. Il y en avait aussi un ou deux au bord du lac, il vit Severus Snape sous l'un d'eux.

Il pensait à Sirius. Quelque part, il lui enviait sa relation avec James. Il aurait voulu avoir quelqu'un sur qui reposer, quelqu'un en qui il aurait toute confiance, un peu de cet amour non-dit qui les liait. Oh, ils étaient ses amis bien sûr. Mais c'était différent. Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis toujours, ils n'avaient pas partagé leur enfance, ils s'étaient juste trouvés. Il appréciait Peter, mais ils n'étaient pas non plus liés. Et puis il y avait _Lui_, là-bas, loin au sud, ce double, ce semi frère jumeau un peu incestueux, ce frère de lait qui savait une partie de ce que les autres n'apprendraient jamais mais qui ignorait un peu de ce qu'ils savaient. _Lui_ qui écrivait de longues lettres auxquelles il ne savait jamais répondre, mais qui était à la fois trop précieux et trop possessif pour que Remus se confie totalement.

µ$µ$µ$

Le plafond était gris. Il avait ce soir-là aussi peu de nuances que le ciel à l'extérieur, une énorme masse, uniforme qui promettait de longues heures de pluie mais ne laissait pas tomber la moindre goutte. Les élèves dînaient donc dans un réfectoire tout à fait normal, avec ses longues tables comme des poulets en batterie, avec son plafond pas gris, pas vraiment, avec sa lumière grise aussi, donc ses sourires gris _aussi_ et les humeurs qui suivaient la grisaille ambiante. L'ambiance était calme, on entendait ce murmure ténu des conversations des soirées mornes, parfois un rire s'élevait, alors on entendait plus que lui.

Remus ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qui l'entourait, comme toujours. Sirius essayait d'attirer son attention, il s'en rendait compte, le garçon n'avait rien de subtil, mais il avait du mal à se concentrer sur la réalité. Pour ça, il aurait fallu qu'il tourne la tête de manière à sortir le bout de la salle de son champ de vision, ce qui semblait tout à coup être un effort proprement surhumain. Les coups d'œil ne lui suffisaient plus, il lui fallait _son_ image entière, tout le temps.

Et au bout de la table, pas loin de celle des professeurs, juste dans la ligne de son regard se trouvait la flamboyante Lily Evans, reine officieuse de sa promotion depuis deux ans. Il posa d'abord les yeux sur elle, suivit une boucle rouge le long de son épaule, son bras jusqu'à la table, ses mains un peu courtes, ses doigts pointus de pianiste. Elle portait un anneau d'argent au majeur droit, ce fut le dernier détail qu'il remarqua. Puis il revint à lui et leva un regard interrogateur vers Sirius. Il venait de lui parler, qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ? une histoire de tourtes, de bord de mer et de Lucius Malefoy, le surveillant des Serpentards.

« Tu veux bien répéter, j'ai pas bien saisi… »Sirius prit son air le plus sérieux. Il semblait fatigué, ses yeux étaient cernés, sa nuque plus courbée que d'habitude, l'air moins princier. Il était moins Sirius.

« Je disais donc que Lucius m'a proposé de l'épouser et de monter une boutique de tourtes au bord de la mer, mais que Keira avait un décolleté qui me donnait plutôt envie de la suivre en Cornouailles dans la ferme de son arrière grand tante future décédée et acariâtre précoce. » Il disait ça avec une telle conviction, un regard tellement persuadé de la logique de ce qu'il était en train de raconter que Remus mit une seconde à comprendre ce qu'il lui disait.

« Tu parles de Keira Beckett, qui est avec nous, ou de Keira McOffey de Serdaigle ? Parce que Mc Offey a de jolies jambes mais c'est la chasse gardée de Samuel. » Deux chaises plus loin, Samuel acquiesçait en plantant son couteau dans son steak. C'était un gentil garçon, cela dit il en avait à peu près autant dans la tête que sa copine.

« McOffey est plate comme une planche. Ceci étant dit, je suis ravi de te retrouver parmi les vivants et me vois dans l'obligation de te demander- là il prit une longue inspiration- quand est-ce que tu comptais nous dire que tu étais passé à l'ennemi ? »

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant quelques secondes. Est-ce qu'il avait imaginé le double sens est-ce que malgré sa remarque sur les jambes de Keira Sirius s'était posé des questions ?

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« C'est-à-dire Evans, mon cher, Evans ! Parfaite préfète irréprochable et inattaquable, qui se trouvait être dans tes bras au bord du lac sous un arbre qui perdait ses feuilles au coucher du soleil » Il se sentit rougir et réussit à masquer son soupir de soulagement. Il était à côté de la plaque. Ils l'étaient tous les deux.

« Elle n'était pas dans mes bras, je l'aidais à se relever. On discutait, c'est tout ». Il se doutait bien que Sirius ne le croyait pas, mais il ne le regardait pas.

« Mais tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ? et puis maintenant que James a fini sa fixette hein… » Remus éluda le sujet d'un rire et se débrouilla tant bien mal pour orienter la conversation vers l'entraînement, vers la saison de basket qui s'ouvrait, ce qui fit se tourner James vers eux, automatiquement.

Lily avait peut-être tort, il s'était peut-être inquiété pour rien. James avait toujours les pommettes rouges quand il parlait d'un match auquel il avait assisté, Sirius avait toujours autant de hargne quand il parlait de l'équipe de Serpentards, les avis de Peter rejetés par les deux autres avec indulgence se révèleraient juste plus tard. Sirius les revendiquerait et Peter ne protesterait pas.

£$£$£$.

Depuis cinq ans, Remus partageait son dortoir avec James, Sirius et Peter. Cinq années de vie commune créaient une certaine routine, des petites habitudes qui manquaient quand on se retrouvait seul. James qui ronflait parfois, Sirius qui semblait se battre contre ses draps, Peter qui passait la nuit recroquevillé au fond de son lit.

Il fixait le haut de son baldaquin, qui n'était que noir.

La lumière de la pleine lune n'arrivait pas jusqu'au fond du dortoir. Elle tombait par contre sur le lit de Sirius, qui était près de la fenêtre ; et pour ne pas changer, l'hériter des Black se tournait et se retournait dans son lit en poussant des soupirs à fendre l'âme. Il s'immobilisa, et Remus pu voir l'éclat de ses yeux dirigés vers le plafond. Il ne chercha pas à lui parler, Sirius ferma ses rideaux.

Sirius était ouvert d'esprit, il le savait. Sirius savait énormément de choses sur lui, dont les plus intimes, mais il en ignorait d'autres. Et mieux valait qu'il ne les sache jamais, parce qu'il avait eu l'occasion de remarquer que les gens les plus ouverts d'esprits peuvent se révéler très conservateurs sur certains points sensibles.

Il ne pouvait pas dire à Sirius, qui avait toutes les filles à ses pieds et en était parfaitement aise, que le décolleté de Beckett et les jambes de Mc Offey comptait autant pour lui que le trombone qu'il s'était enfoncé dans le doigt la veille au soir. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que même si Lily Evans était jolie, elle n'était pas attirante et qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il la tenait effectivement dans ses bras.

Parce que ces cinq dernières années, les filles avaient pris une place grandissante dans la petite pièce qui leur servait de chambre commune sans être autorisées à s'aventurer dans cet antre de la masculinité en devenir. D'abord, les seulesreprésentantes du beau sexe évoquées avec plus ou moins de complaisance furent ces charmantes chanteuses qui officiaient au-delà de l'Atlantique. Puis il y avait eu le côté sympathique de certaines de leurs camarades, et Sirius avait été le premier à mettre le doigt sur ce qui avait changé : les petites filles qu'ils avaient rencontrées un soir de Septembre avaient depuis quelque temps pris de l'âge, du poids et des formes sans prendre le soin de les prévenir ; cela dit eux aussi avaient changé puisqu'ils s'en étaient rendu compte. Ensuite les filles avaient fait leur entrée dans leur entourage direct et ils avaient cessé d'en parler pour tâcher de comprendre le fonctionnement de ces êtres complexes. Pour cette tâche, Peter s'était révélé plus que qualifié puisqu'il avait trois sœurs et parce que sa mère trompait aussi allègrement son père que celui-ci changeait de maîtresse. À la fin de ses quatorze ans, il ne savait que répondre aux avances de Loren Hopps, qui faisait phosphorer tout ce qui était en âge de le faire ; Sirius lui n'hésita pas. L'été suivant il ne voulait plus entendre parler de Sirius mais un baiser de _Frank_ rendit toutes les Loren dérisoires et les suivants effacèrent l'humiliation. À la rentrée, _Frank _avait changé de nom et de sexe et était devenu une sorte de petite amie lointaine et sans visage, dont les garçons voulaient sans cesse lire les lettres et à qui Remus semblait rester obstinément fidèle. Au même moment, James demandait pour la première fois à Lily de sortir avec lui et essuyait le premier d'une longue liste de refus ; quant à Peter, s'il n'osait même pas sourire à celles qui composaient leur petite cour, était toujours de bon conseil pour ce qui était de la psychologie féminine et du stade délicat de la rupture.

Et parce que la population féminine de l'école occupait une telle place dans leurs vies, il était impossible d'imaginer rompre un équilibre aussi solide de cachotteries innocentes, de confidences à l'odeur d'alcôves et de secrets vaguement évoqués dans un journal tenu d'une main irrégulière. Ce serait perdre le respect de James, la précieuse amitié de Sirius, et celle de Peter aussi, et globalement de tout le monde. Il ne pensait pas que Sirius irait tout raconter, mais il n'était pas dupe. Pour la plupart des gens, il était en quelque sorte une pièce rapportée. Peter et lui étaient les potes de James-et-Sirius, qu'on acceptait parce que, de toute façon ils étaient là mais qu'on mettrait de côté sans même s'en rendre compte.

Sous sa tête, la boîte contenant les lettres de _Frank_, signées Deliah, faisait une bosse dure qui lui rentrait dans la nuque.

£$£$£$£

Le mercredi était une longue journée. Mais c'était un des seuls jours où les cours et entraînements de chacun leur laissaient la soirée totalement libre.

Avachi au fond d'un fauteuil, Keira sur les genoux, Sirius jouait avec une de ses longues boucles. La fille affichait le sourire des vainqueurs satisfaits d'avoir obtenu ce qui leur revenait de droit, sans se soucier du fait que Sirius n'avait pas vraiment l'air emballé par cette relation, ni même se donner la peine de faire semblant.

Remus était presque sûr qu'il perdait son temps en expliquant ce cours de biologie à Peter. Parce que lui même n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment vocation à être professeur, parce que Peter n'était pas vraiment le meilleur des élèves… et ils étaient tous fatigués, une bande d'ados léthargiques qui zonait sur de vieux canapés. Quand Peter bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, une vague de rires mous s'éleva; le rire fatigué des ados qui ont fumé juste ce qu'il faut pour être détendu. Sirius glissait le joint entre les lèvres de sa blonde pompom girl qui gloussait en faisant saillir son décolleté plus que de raison mais ne devait pas se rendre compte que la plupart des gens présents et surtout son petit ami étaient globalement trop défoncés pour s'intéresser à ses attributs. Bientôt elle serait trop stone elle aussi pour songer à les montrer, en attendant Remus semblait être seul à les subir puisque tous ceux qui ne planaient pas étaient sur le point de s'effondrer de fatigue et avaient les yeux presque révulsés.

Il s'étira, rassembla ses feuiles, les fourra plus ou moins vite dans son sac et alla s'effondrer dans un fauteuil encore libre, balancant ses jambes au dessus de l'accoudoir. S'il basculait la tête en arrière il pouvait toucher l'épaule de Sirius, qui lui glissa un joint neuf entre les lèvres. Sirius tenait étonnament bien ce genre de choses. Contrairement à Keira qui gloussait sans s'arrêter contre son épaule et, globalement, aux autres. Peter avait disparu, James ne fumait pas du tout, et Remus s'enorgueuillissait de sa capacité à supporter toute sorte de drogues au moins aussi bien que Sirius. Leurs condisciples finirent donc par déserter les lieux, la démarche plus ou moins assurée. Keira réussit à arracher à Sirius un long baiser puis s'en alla. Sirius ne la suivit même pas des yeux.

Un silence fatigué tomba sur la pièce, vaguement rompu par le crépitement du feu. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment léthargiques, mais ils n'avaient pas non plus besoin de parler. James battait un jeu de cartes, l'air absorbé par le mouvement de ses mains. Il avait battu ce jeu toute la soirée sans desserrer les mâchoires, comme s'il s'hypnotisait lui même. Peter était redescendu et étalait le contenu de deux cartons à dessins sur les tapis, aidé par Sirius. Remus entendait leurs voix mais elles faisaiet comme un murmure, il avait du mal à les écouter.

Lui essayait d'écrire une lettre à _Frank _un bloc de correspondance en équilibre sur un genou. Il lui décrivait la scène, parce qu'il avait envie de lui raconter des dizaines d'autres choses mais n'arrivait pas à rassembler ses pensées. Il n'osa pas pour autant lui dire qu'il ne l'imaginait pas du tout dans ce décor.

Il secoua son stylo récalcitrant. Sirius recut une goutte d'encre sur la nuque, releva la tête vers lui, eut un sourire plein de coins, se leva et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, chercha à attaper l'ébauche de lettre difficilement grifonnée.

"T'as toujours pas compris que ca se faisait pas de rompre par lettre, Remy?"Les deux autres se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui, il soupira pour la forme.

-Qui a parlé de rompre, Sirius?" Pour rompre, encore aurait-il fallu qu'il sorte avec Frank, mais entre eux tout était à la fois plus simple et cent fois plus compliqué.

-Au delà de cent miles, l'adultère, même s'il est techniquement avéré, ne compte pas, asséna Peter. Remus préféra ne pas répondre, mais Sirius n'hésita pas.

-C'est juste qu'on t'imaginait pas comme ça… Je suis fier de toi tu sais?

-Être fidèle n'est pas un défaut, Sirius" Il referma le bloc, le coinca sous son genoux. Il fallait que cette histoire avec Evans remonte encore une fois.

-Pourtant on t'a bien vu avec Evans cette après-midi, marmonna James. Il était étrange qu'il dise ça sans la moindre contrariété, comme il parlerait du temps. Une simple constatation.

Il aurait pu nier. Se défendre, essayer de les corriger. Mais il les connaissait assez pour savoir que quoi qu'il dise, ils ne le croiraient pas. Il n'avait pus qu'à attendre qu'ils cessent de trouver ça drôle.

Peter s'était replongé dans ses croquis, Sirius avait réussit à mettre la main sur le bloc, James et lui lisaient le début de lettre. Ils n'avaient aucune chance d'en compendre les double sens, même si Sirius fronçait les sourcils, c'était parce qu'il se disputait le stylo avec James. Ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur la façon d'aborder la rupture et chacun essayait de griffonner ses idées, si bien que la feuille se retrouva irrémédiablement froissée.

Remus ramassa une feuille. Une statue, une femme de granite en prière, au centre du bassin d'une fontaine depuis longtemps arrêtée. Il éleva le dessin au-dessus de lui. Quelque chose le gênait, mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce que c'était.

Peter avait une étrange capacité à représenter une scène dans ses moindres détails sans efforts. Au point que parfois, il les représentait sans s'en rendre compte; ça devait être le cas. Tout était à sa place dans la représentation du petit jardin d'hiver: la mousse sur la statue, le buisson de jasmin sec et emmêlé, la vigne qui montait jusqu'au sommet des piliers et les branches épineuses des rosiers qui la colonisaient. Et dans tout ça, quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose semblait sortir de derrière le jasmin.

Une main.

"Peter, tu l'as fait quand ce dessin, demanda-t-il en tournant la feuille vers lui. Peter se rapprocha, James le regarda, Sirius rassembla ses longs cheveux sur sa nuque et lut par dessus l'épaule de James ce qu'il avait écrit, sans faire attention.

-Cette après-midi, je crois juste avant le diner." Sirius cessa de griffoner sur le bras de James et les écouta, sourcils froncés. Une mèche un peu large tomba sur son front, il la repoussa, il était pâle.

Sans plus y faire attention, ils reposèrent le dessin à sa place. Sirius le regarda encore quelque secondes, Remus en profita pour reprendre sa lettre, tâchant de lire les pattes de mouches de Sirius et l'écriture désordonnée de James. Il la recommencerait de toutes façons, quand ils ne feraient plus attention à lui. En attendant il sortit de la salle commune.

£$£$£$

…/… A suivre. Vous êtes en droit de vous poser des questions et de me lyncher mentalement , mais je tiens à dire que certains points seront éclaircis dans le prochain chapitre, qui ne mettra pas quatre mois à arriver. Promis.

Lymou qui présente ses plus plates et humbles excuses pour le temps de parution et la bizarrerie du chapitre.


	5. What am I supposed to do?

What am I supposed to do

Everyday I love you less and less.

Blabla d'usage :

Auteur : Lymnilia

Rating : T. Pas de lemon prévu, mais bon.

Disclaimer : Tout ce qui n'est pas à JKRowling m'appartient. Le titre est une chanson des Kaiser Chiefs. Aucun argent n'est tiré de cette fanfiction et si les droits d'auteur sont floués, c'est involontaire.

Genre : Univers Alternatif, Romance, Slash, Fluff hélas (pour les chapitres à venir en tout cas… ça s'améliorera après)

Warnings divers : Ceci est un univers alternatif donc sans magie. Ceci est également un slash, ie cette fanfic met en scène des relations homosexuelles. Si ça vous dérange, d'une façon ou d'une autre, rien ne vous oblige à lire.

Note: ce chapitre aurait-dû être la réplique exacte du précédent, du point de vue de Sirius... mais il n'a que trop tardé, j'en suis désolée. Enjoy, donc.

What am I supposed to do ?

Quand on avait l'immense, l'inégalable, l'indescriptible honneur d'être accepté dans une des équipes de basket-ball de Poudlard, on apprenait très vite à en accepter les conséquences.

Les entraînements, c'était jusque tard le soir. Très tard. Et on se réveillait avec des courbatures à hurler, les muscles pourris de fatigue, l'impression qu'on ne pourra plus jamais soulever ce corps si lourd qui est si bien en fait, enfoncé dans le matelas. Que si on ne s'assoit pas dans la seconde on va s'effondrer, mais que si on arrête de bouger faudra même pas espérer repartir. Le corps qu'on pousse dans ses limites, le point de non retour qu'on a l'impression de voir arriver et qui en fait recule un peu à chaque pas, quelque minutes de sursis.

On acceptait aussi les paumes moites, les nuits sans sommeil, les tremblements nerveux, la boule qui s'empare de l'estomac les jours/matins/veilles de match. On acceptait la violence décompression des victoires, l'idée persistante qu'on a flippé comme un con pour rien. Et la compétition, partout, tout le temps, qui pourrit la vie, qui colle à la peau comme la sueur des jours d'orage. Les hurlements des gradins, les cris de joie, et les insultes, les coups dans le dos.

Sirius avait appris à gérer tout ça, surtout parce que tout ces inconvénients étaient accompagnés d'avantages. La popularité, le pas de couvre feu, les cours qu'on peut sécher, les « vous représentez votre maison », être le héros quelques jours et en profiter.

En plus, Sirius était capitaine depuis le milieu de l'année précédente. Un escalier, une hanche fracturée, un genou brisé, Matthew Montgomery avait renoncé à l'intégrité de sa mobilité et Black avait écopé des responsabilités. Si l'équipe gagnait, c'était grâce à lui, si elle perdait c'était sa faute. Ça aussi on apprenait à le gérer, avec le temps, et puis ça avait aussi des côtés positifs. Les yeux brillants des filles, entre autre, et tout ce qui allait avec que Sirius ne se risquait pas à refuser -c'était pas si compliqué, les filles, et quand elle ne demandaient qu'un sourire pour lui tomber dans les bras…

Et il aimait ce sport, ce qui n'était pas négligeable. Il n'aurait pas consenti à la moitié des efforts qu'on lui demandait de fournir pour quelque chose comme du tennis ou, pire, du golf. Ces trucs plus proprets qu'ils n'en ont l'air. Il avait bien essayé, le tennis, dans sa dernière tentative de limiter les dégâts avec son paternel, mais il y manquait les cris, les rapports avec le reste de l'équipe, la frénésie de la balle qui passe de main en main. Et il n'avait pas si envie que ça de s'entendre avec son père, finalement. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour les affaires de famille, tout ça c'était plutôt le domaine de cet imbécile de Regulus.

Courir. Sauter. Tirer. Marquer, ou pas. Toujours savoir où est l'autre, tous les autres. Passer. Feinter ? Courir vers Thomas, balle à Elizabeth. Bloquer James le temps d'un tir, le sentir buter contre son torse, se foutre un peu de lui. Quelques secondes de déconcentration pendant un entraînement, ça ne coûtait pas grand chose. Elizabeth tire, rate. Il lui sourit quand même, gueule un coup pour l'exemple.

Les voix des pompom girls sont loin, très. Ces matchs improvisés leur servaient d'entraînement elles aussi. Chacune encourageait son favori d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tombs par exemple hurlait des choses qui ressemblaient à «Mon chéri » avec quelques extensions variables, Keira Beckett et Amy Fox semblaient scander son nom, armées de sourires et d'une chorégraphie à toute épreuve.

Et lui s'en foutait.

Totalement.

Il était tellement concentré sur le terrain qu'il en ignorait les charmes des danseuses. Et il n'était pas sensé les ignorer. Sirius Black n'était pas du genre à les ignorer. En fait, quelque semaines plus tôt, il ne les aurait pas ignorées. Quand il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, il en profita pour regarder vers elles. Un mouvement de tête vers l'arrière pour repousser une mèche de ses yeux, un sourcil qui se hausse, le sourire en coin. Un regard rapide vers Amy, plus long sur Keira. Trois secondes et elle serait à point : une elle était dans son champ de vision, deux il la voyait, trois elle l'intéressait. Quatre il souriait plus fort, interceptait la balle et repartait, retrouvait ses vieux réflexes de joueur vedette.

C'était le dernier entraînement avant l'ouverture de la saison de basket de l'école, et Sirius Black était de retour sur les parquets.

Sous la douche, après l'entraînement, il était de bon ton de faire rouler la conversation quand on était capitaine. Il y avait bien une dérogation pour les matchs perdus et les jours de mauvaise nouvelle, mais ce mercredi n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Sirius amena donc les garçons sur un sujet sans risques, le genre sur lequel ils parlaient sans avoir besoin de moteur, et les laissa discuter en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à ce qu'ils disaient. Il était très doué pour faire semblant. Par exemple, il faisait très bien semblant d'être un connard sans cœur ou un bellâtre sans jugement, voire le fils de son père- mais il n'aimait vraiment pas ce rôle-là. Et parce que l'exercice était rôdé, il _la _réaction quand ils évoquèrent Keira : _le_ sourire, celui qui rappelle aux profanes à la fois qui ils _pensent_ qu'il est, qui il _croit_ être et qui il _est_, un ricanement qui a l'air graveleux mais qui ne veut rien dire, le regard droit et solide qui balaye la pièce sans baisser. Puis la sortie sans commentaire.

Derrière lui on siffla. Il savait qu'Elizabeth et Mary étaient dans leur vestiaire et qu'elles entendaient tout. Elizabeth était plus ou moins copine avec Keira, mais Mary était sa cousine. Ce que l'une ne dirait pas, l'autre complèterait. La nouvelle arriverait. Très vite, et partout. En particulier chez ceux qui ne seraient pas concernés, comme toujours, mais c'était aussi bien, Keira ne devait pas le savoir trop vite. Quoique.

Il s'habilla –ce foutu uniforme qui ne mettait rien en valeur- et quitta le vestiaire à grands pas. Il avait besoin d'une cigarette, ça devenait vitale. Il croisa les filles en passant dans le couloir, mit un point d'honneur à regarder Keira un peu plus que les autres, à lui sourire un peu plus. Elle fermait la marche, il finit son trajet en marchant à reculons pour lui dire quelques mots sur ce qu'il avait vu de chorégraphie. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, sourit de tous ses yeux marrons, bêtement marron boue, marron qui ne ressemblait à rien, et s'engouffra dans le vestiaire. Ca, c'était fait.

Ni Elizabeth, ni Mary ne sortirent après lui.

Le soleil se couchait. Quelques rayons réussissaient à passer la couche de nuages, gris et lourds. Ils passaient au dessus du grand orme au bord du lac, illuminaient les feuilles le splus hautes, puis venaient taper juste au coin de l'œil de Sirius. Ses yeux clairs étaient fragiles, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas plus que ça d'être ébloui.

Il attendait James, et ça l'ennuyait déjà plus. Parce qu'il le savait, James attendait Juliet. Sauf qu'il l'attendait à la porte de son vestiaire et que Sirius lui était dans le coin à côté de la porte du gymnase, un des rares angles morts du parc, là où il pouvait fumer sans trop prendre de risques.

Attendre James l'ennuyait parce qu'il devait rejoindre Sev et qu'il n'était pas dit que le serpentard l'attendrait indéfiniment ; et Potter avait plutôt intérêt à sortir avant Keira. Mais l'air était encore chaud, l'herbe qu'il lui restait de l'été était bonne. Il pouvait bien patienter. Il avait le temps. En fait, il n'allait peut-être pas attendre James. Il allait plutôt savourer l'instant et s'il le ratait, c'était pas si grave. S'il partait avant lui non plus. Quoiqu'il lui semblat qu'il l'attendait pour une bonne raison, qui commençait à s'effacer. L'un devait parler à l'autre, mais il ne savait plus qui ni pourquoi. Ca lui reviendrait peut-être, sûrement. Ca devait pas être si important.

Aspirer, premier temps, deuxième, expirer. Les yeux fermés, comme une prière. « Comme si tu disais Amen, en respirant, avait dit Matthew. » Il lui en avait appris des choses, Matthew Montgomery. Il lui avait appris à aimer le basket, à aimer l'épuisement du sport, à aimer l'esprit qui s'envole, à aimer le goût de la fumée sur sa langue, à aimer les bras forts et les bustes plats autant que la peau douce et les courbes confortables des filles.

Dommage qu'il aie quitté le pays. Dommage aussi qu'il aie laissé son frère derrière lui.

James sortit enfin, tenant Juliet par les épaules. Il sembla le chercher des yeux. Il avait la position du parfait petit ami qu'il n'était pas, le sourire du jeune premier qui ne lui allait pas plus. Depuis la rentrée en fait, il s'obstinait à donner le change et Juliet en semblait très contente. Elle répétait à qui voulait l'entendre que bien sûr, s'il avait muri, ca ne pouvait être que grâce à elle. Ce que Sirius voyait derrière sa fumée d'un joli bleu presque transparent, c'était surtout que James avait sa tête des mauvais jours, depuis un bon mois en fait. Le genre de tête qui vous faisait redescendre aussi sûrement qu'un seau d'eau froide en pleine figure.

Là, Sirius avait deux options. Soit il rattrapait James, l'arrachait des griffes manucurées de Juliet et le forçait à dire ce qui n'allait pas, au risque de rafraîchir encore un coup ses relations avec la brunette- ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire- et de laisser Sev' en plan- ce qui ne lui plairait pas, du tout- et de s'engueuler avec James jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse tomber sa foutu fierté aristocratique et dise enfin ce qu'il lui arrivait. Un programme qui promettait d'être aussi efficace qu'épuisant. Plan à éviter, donc.

Soit il attendait une autre occasion de le faire parler. Faisait sa vie en attendant qu'il vienne se confier de lui-même, ou saisir la prochaine occasion. C'était pas précisément son genre, voire pas du tout, mais il lui semblait qu'il en était capable. Il lui arrivait, parfois, rarement, d'être raisonnable. Il détestait juste ça : la vie lui semblait soudain beaucoup moins drôle. Il écrasa donc du bout de sa chaussure pointue ce qui lui restait de mégot, et emboîta le pas au couple. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui, reconnut les rires caractéristiques de Mary et Keira – elles avaient exactement le même rire travaillé, mécanique, effrayant – mais ne se retourna pas. Grossière erreur, se dirait-il plus tard ; mais plus tard, c'était souvent trop tard.

En attendant de regretter, il jeta un coup d'œil au lac en passant au-dessus. Puis il regarda James, juste devant lui. Puis à nouveau le lac. S'il n'était pas fou, il venait de voir Lily Evans, la préfète la plus méprisante du château, se serrer dans les bras de Remus, lequel n'avait pas l'air perdu qu'il arborait d'habitude dans ce genre de situations. Il regarda à nouveau : il ne rêvait pas, la rouquine était bien là, Remus ne l'avait pas rembarrée et James n'avait même pas eu un tic nerveux. Il sentait qu'on le tirait par le coude : s'était Keira, qui s'était accrochée à lui en laissant sa cousine plus loin. Elle souriait, sautillait, minaudait, mais refusait d'aborder le vif du sujet. Il regarda à nouveau le couple sur le lac, haussa les épaules, passa la main dans ses cheveux et sourit à la fille qui semblait chercher ses mots à grands renforts de « euh » et de « c'est pas facile tu sais » et d'autres « j'ai pas l'habitude de… enfin… tu vois… » le tout entrecoupé de gloussements chroniques. Il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse au moins en entrant dans le hall, au mieux avant.

Il n'y arriva pas. Ce qui n'aurait pas été un problème – son plan se retrouvait accéléré, c'était pas la fin du monde – s'il n'avait pas donné rendez vous à Severus à la fourche entre le couloir qui menait à l'escalier principal et celui qui descendait vers les labos, fourche d'où on voyait parfaitement tout ce qu'il se passait devant les portes du château. En entrant, Sirius le vit arriver et tourner la tête vers lui. Timing parfait, vraiment. Moment parfait que Keira mit à profit pour passer un bras autour de son cou et l'embrasser. Comme ça. Sans prévenir personne, sans un signal d'alarme, sans rien. Cette fille manquait cruellement de subtilité.

Certes, c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait choisie, mais tout de même. Elle eût la présence d'esprit d'avoir l'air intimidée, après, mais le mal était fait. Severus lui était subtile. Et le regard qu'il lui lança en sortant était juste un peu plus venimeux que d'habitude. Un message subliminal qui disait que cette humiliation se payerait.

En attendant, il sourit à Keira, lâcha un « wow » qui lui semblait être de circonstance – malgré les apparences, il n'avait pas l'habitude que de jeunes filles lui sautent dessus avec tant d'enthousiasme. En tout cas pas sobres. Et pas à Poudlard. Surtout pas à Poudlard. Il entoura ses épaules d'un bras musclé de basketteur pour l'entraîner à l'écart, sans un regard pour ses copines agglutinées à la porte.

« Je crois qu'on devrait discuter, toi et moi… »

« Il faut qu'on cause. »

Severus lui tournait le dos, il faisait nuit, ils avaient dépassé le dernier lampadaire du parc depuis longtemps. En fait, il supposait que c'était Severus, parce que c'était là qu'il l'avait retrouvé à chaque fois qu'ils avaient ce genre de conflits à désamorcer. Quelques données avaient un peu changé, mais il n'y avait pas de raison pour que cette fois soit radicalement différente.

« Sev… »

Sauf, bien sûr, si Monsieur Severus Snape estimait qu'il faisait aussi bien de le laisser parler dans le vide.

Il y eût un coup de vent, énorme, qui fit voler leurs cheveux à tous les deux et Sirius pût enfin voir son visage à la lumière de la lune. Mâchoires crispées, regard fixe, sourcils un peu froncés, il l'écoutait quand même. C'était toujours mieux que rien du tout. Pas de quoi sauter de joie non plus, hein, parce qu'il écoutait mais ne répondait rien, du tout, et puis les bords du lac sentaient le champignon, et en plus il faisait froid. A journée tordue, soirée pourrie, c'était logique. En désespoir de cause, il prit son récalcitrant petit ami par le bras et le tira vers l'intérieur, vers le chaud. Il n'avait pas l'intention de mourir d'hypothermie avant son heure.

« On pourra pas parler à l'intérieur, finit par grogner Severus en essayant mollement de résister. Mais l'un était sportif, l'autre pas, et un était dehors depuis plus longtemps que l'autre. Et les deux avaient froid. Très froid. En plus il se mettait à pleuvoir.

-Ici non plus, on peut nous voir depuis les tours, répliqua Sirius en souriant. Il gagnait toujours, ou en tout cas assez souvent pour ne pas s'inquiéter. Et il ne sentait déjà plus ses doigts.

-Personne ne traine sur les tours par un froid pareil, et sous la pluie.

-On est d'accord Et comme j'ai pas l'intention de mourir de froid juste pour te faire plaisir, même si… » Il retint la fin de sa phrase. Il lui dirait, un jour, peut-être, mais pas au milieu d'une amorce d'engueulade, ça serait mesquin. Et c'était pas son genre. Ou si peu.

-Même si?

-Même si rien, suis moi. »

Il l'emmena vers le gymnase. Il ne comptait pas lui parler au milieu des vestiaires, avec l'odeur de vieille chaussette tellement accrochée aux murs qu'elle serait certainement toujours là quand l'école aurait été rasée, de même que celle de moisissure qui venait des douches.

Par contre, entre le gymnase et l'école, il y avait un petit patio qui avait l'avantage d'être à l'abri du vent, même s'il était à l'abandon depuis si longtemps qu'on pouvait s'attendre à tomber sur une tombe ou deux entre deux bosquets. Situé entre l'aile est du château et la salle où on entreposait le matériel, c'était un petit jardin où n'entrait que très peu de lumière, avec une fontaine arrêtée au milieu, des statues couvertes de lierre, mais des vignes, des rosiers et un jasmin réussissaient tant bien que mal à pousser.

Quand on arrivait du côté du gymnase, par une porte qui semblait condamnée, on ne pouvait pas faire trois pas. Juste s'asseoir sur un banc de marbre presque dégagé et qui avait dû être gris au départ. L'idéal pour les excuses solennelles, les scènes de ménage définitives, les grandes déclarations avec genou au sol et baffe à la clé... Ce genre de choses qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'expérimenter, pour être honnête, mais ca semblait faisable. En tout cas l'engueulade semblait pointer son nez, maintenant qu'elle pouvait se montrer sans être trop dérangé. C'était tenace ces trucs, quand ça voulait sortir, mieux valait les laisser faire, sinon ça pouvait atteindre des proportions incalculables.

Severus prit le temps de grimacer, renifler, se laisser tomber sur la pierre froide et grimacer encore -il paierait cher sa mauvaise humeur. Puis il lança les hostilités. Il pouvait presque voir l'engueulade jubiler sur son épaule, sous la forme d'une petite boule blanche avec des bras et des jambes rachitiques et un sourire carnassier. Sirius n'eût d'autre choix que de s'agenouiller devant lui, il savait par expérience que le reste du banc était bien moins stable qu'en apparence. L'avantage était que Severus se retrouvait dans une position d'où il pouvait sans problème le regarder de haut, mais Sirius pouvait répondre avec de grands yeux implorant son pardon, ce qu'il faisait plutôt bien, l'important étant de trouver le bon moment. Et ça, même Sev ne savait pas encore le contrer. A la rigueur, James, et Severine avait vite trouvé la parade elle aussi.

-T'as pas trouvé de meilleur moyen de me l'annoncer? Ou bien c'est ta vieille tendance à m'humilier qui refait surface? Tu t'es peut-être dit que ça serait drôle?

-Je t'ai jamais fait un coup pareil, soupira Sirius. Mais c'était effectivement une des interprétations possibles, il s'en rendait compte avec un peu de recul.

-Justement, c'était l'occasion d'essayer. Tu t'es bien amusé? Combien de temps avant que ta pompom girl ne débarque? » Il n'avait pas l'air enclin à se calmer. Et à sa place, Sirius supposait qu'il aurait eu la même réaction? Ou bien il se serait vengé. Le genre de vengeance bien perverse qu'il aimait, le genre qui humiliait juste ce qu'il fallait pour mettre du baume sur son petit cœur meurtri. Ou sur son égo, c'était selon. Le genre qu'il faisait subir à Sev avant... ben avant de l'avoir dans son lit quoi, y avait pas d'autre façon de présenter la chose.

-Elle ne viendra pas. Enfin, j'espère qu'elle m'a pas suivi, sinon on est tous les deux dans la merde. » Il jeta tout de même un coup d'œil à la porte, histoire d'être sûr qu'elle était bien fermée. Puis il reprit, sans laisser à Severus le temps de repartir dans son délire. Il se rendait compte que sa voix et le ton qu'il utilisait étaient plus durs qu'il ne le faudrait, mais il n'arrivait pas à le maîtriser. Les mots sortaient comme ça, simplement. Et pour la première fois, il se sentait blessé par les paroles de Severus. D'habitude, ses reproches lui passaient au dessus de la tête; il était vrai que d'habitude, quand quelque chose ne passait pas, ils se contentaient de ne plus se parler pendant quelques semaines avant de se sauter dessus à la première occasion se présentant – en général une retenue non surveillée ou une salle vide à la fin de la dite retenue. En fait, en y repensant, c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation, celle où ils se disaient ouvertement ce qu'ils se reprochaient, ou ce que Severus reprochait à Sirius, à vrai dire. Et ça c'était tout nouveau pour lui. Il avait l'habitude qu'on lui balance ses défauts au visage, sa mère ne s'en privait pas, il avait toutes les tares du monde à l'en croire.

-Je voulais t'en parler aujourd'hui, mais elle m'a pris de vitesse. Tu vois, je voulais éviter ce genre d'emmerdes...

-Parce que je t'emmerde, Black?

-Oui, tu m'emmerde. Tu me fais quoi là au juste? T'es jaloux? T'as cru quoi, qu'on était mariés? Mais si ça te suffit plus, dis le tout de suite, on arrête là et tu te trouve quelqu'un d'autre qui supportera ton foutu caractère. » Ouais, il était mal placé pour parler de caractère. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, quand il se retrouvait dans ce genre de situations, il fallait qu'il attaque. Il se doutait bien que ses relations avec sa mère (et pas qu'elle) auraient été beaucoup moins tendues s'il avait été capable de gérer ce genre de situations; mais à quoi bon? Ca faisait seize ans qu'il était comme ça, il ne changerait certainement plus.

Quand il parlait comme ça à sa mère, elle hurlait plus fort et ça finissait avec des coups-il était toujours désavantagé dans ce genre de confrontations – et honnêtement, il s'attendait à ce qu'il en aille de même avec Severus.

Rien du tout. Il y eût un grand silence, vaguement dérangé par la rumeur du château, parce que la rumeur d'un internat plein à craquer d'adolescents ne s'arrête jamais. Un long silence, pendant lequel Sirius regarda obstinément les genoux de Severus. Puis il leva la tête, lentement. Il avait presque peur de ce qui l'attendait. En fait, il s'attendait à quelque chose comme un coup de poing, mais il savait que ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Severus.

Severus le regarda dans les yeux, ses grands yeux noirs pleins de promesses de mort lente et douloureuse, se leva et partit par le gymnase. Ça, par contre, c'était son genre.

Et Sirius se retrouva là, comme un con qu'il était, à genoux sur un sol crade, appuyé de tout son poids sur un vieux banc crade, devant une vielle porte crade (il avait découvert avec stupeur qu'en effet, les portes pouvaient être crades). A fixer le dit banc sans savoir trop quoi faire. Il avait merdé, ça par contre il s'en rendait bien compte, simplement il était incapable de savoir à partir de quand tout avait commencé à partir en vrille. Mais c'était indéniable: Sirius était un crétin handicapé du sentiment, et il venait très certainement de tout gâcher avec Severus. Il s'assit sur le banc (ses genoux n'appréciaient pas du tout le contact du sol de pierre), bascula la tête en arrière et soupira.

Longuement.

Il s'appuya contre le buisson de jasmins et remarqua que certaines branches étaient brisées. Quelqu'un avait dû s'y appuyer, sans doute Severus en partant, ou peut-être avant, quand Sirius ne le regardait pas.

Il se leva, s'étira, sortit à son tour, la tête plus basse que Severus cependant. Tout ça ressemblait à une vaste blague.

Et pour continuer dans les emmerdes, il allait devoir donner le change pendant le dîner alors qu'il avait juste envie d'aller s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque pour potasser tous les bouquins qu'il pourrait trouver sur la mécanique de couple – il y avait tellement de livres dans ce lycée, devait bien y en avoir un qui aborde le sujet, même de loin? Ou alors, se terrer au fond de son lit pour ressasser encore et encore la scène qui venait de se dérouler et à laquelle il n'avait pas compris grand chose.

En fait, toute cette journée était une vaste blague, en y repensant.

Sirius avait du mal à dormir, ca qui ne lui arrivait pour ainsi dire jamais. Jamais sans bonne raison. Sauf quand il était petit et qu'il refusait de dormir le soir de noël pour attendre le vieux Santa histoire de lui botter les fesses si le cadeau ne lui plaisait pas. Le cadeau était en général beaucoup trop sérieux, mais il ne réussissait jamais à choper le vieillard. Pourtant, il avait conservée la ferme conviction qu'un vieux barbu descendant dans un conduit de cheminée en faisant HoHoHo d'une grosse voix de pervers aviné, ça se remarquait forcément.

Les insomnies involontaires aussi il avait connu.

Le soir où son père avait estimé que l'outrage subi méritait une punition exemplaire – le soir de sa première rencontre avec la boucle de son ceinturon. Il avait neuf ans à cette époque, et avait dû avoir une idée saugrenue, du genre jouer avec la fille des propriétaires du restaurant coréen en face de son école. Ou peut-être avoir l'étrange idée d'émettre un avis trop révolutionnaire, mais en 69, on avait tendance à tout trouver outrageusement révolutionnaire, par chez lui. Ou peut-être avait-il fait les deux; au fond, c'était deux choses qu'on ne faisait pas dans la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Blacks. Il se souvenait par contre très bien avoir serré son jeune poing en direction du portrait de Sirius premier du nom et juré ne rien faire comme un Black – l'atavisme ne passerait pas par lui, dirait-il bien des années plus tard. A l'époque, il avait dû simplement dire qu'il allait partir très très loin et que même qu'ils lui manqueraient pas du tout parce qu'il était plus un Black, d'abord. Enfin, le genre de choses qu'on dit aux alentours de neuf ans la morve au nez, les fesses en feu et arborant avec fierté un pyjama à motifs champêtres.

Il y avait aussi eu la veille de sa première rentrée à Poudlard, mais déjà on ne dormait jamais les veilles de rentrée scolaire, et le jour même il avait eu la brillante idée d'embrasser Ji Sung, la petite coréenne d'en face de l'école sans remarquer que la voiture de son père était au feu rouge. Le soir, il eût droit à un nouvel entretien avec le ceinturon, et son père ne quitta la chambre que quand Sirius fût incapable de crier. Mais c'était la douleur de son épaule qui le tenait éveillé.

James se retourna pour la troisième fois et gémit quelque chose Sirius ne comprit pas. L'épais nuage qui cachait la lumière s'éloigna, un rayon de lune tomba directement sur son lit. Il n'éclairait pas jusqu'au fond du dortoir, mais Sirius savait que Remus ne dormait pas lui non plus. Peter par contre laissa échapper un ronflement, puis on entendit une couverure tomber.

Quand il avait réalisé que Matthew avait parfois une attitude étrange, il n'avait pas dormi non plus. C'était arrivé – il n'avait compris que – l'année précédente. Trop de félicitations (justifiées (mais le capitaine était connu pour être avare en la matière (donc c'était loûche))), trop de fois où il l'avait retenu sur le terrain ou dans les vestiaires pour parler statégie alors que Terence était mieux placé que lui, trop de dents dans ses sourires quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, trop de hasards qui les faisaient se croiser dans les couloirs, trop d'accolades

trop longues à la fin des matchs, de mains sur l'épaule après une action, de claques sur les fesses à la fin des entraînements (oui, ça aussi, c'était loûche, mais il avait mis du temps à tiquer, quand même). Ce soir là il décida de tirer ça au clair, le lendemain il retint de lui-même Matthew dans les vestiaires, et la nuit suivante il ne dormit pas non plus mais c'était parce qu'il avait mieux à faire.

La fois où il avait réalisé qu'il trouvait Severus sexy, aussi. Ce qui avait été un choc encore plus grand que la fois où il avait vu sa cousine Narcissa se baignant nue dans une rivière. A l'époque, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qui était le pire, avec un peu de recul il répondait sans hésiter que c'était la vision du corps blanchâtre et sans formes de la jeune fille. Il avait eu cette révélation au début du printemps dernier, pendant un cours de chimie si chaud qu'il avaient tous fini en chemise. Et Severus s'était révélé très attirant, en chemise blanche et pantalon noir moulant des fesses fermes et visiblement fermes, les cheveux retenus avaec plus ou moins de bonne volonté par ce qui semblait être un lacet de cuir. Et il fallait être très fort, pour être sexy en uniforme dans un vieux cachot en calculant quoique ce fut qu'ils calculaient dans quelque fut la solution – en chimie, on calculait toujours la quantité d'un truc dans une solution quelconque. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux à se partager ce privilège.

Et puis il y avait cette nuit. Cette nuit où les seules images qu'il avait de Severus était celles d'un garçon aux mâchoires crispées, aux sourcils froncés, au regard plein de haine, aux poings tremblants. Comme avant. Et venaient s'ajouter celles de Keira, qui était une très jolie fille qui traînait dans son sillage beaucoup, _beaucoup _de problèmes.

… /…

That's all folks ! Tout ça finira par se débrouiller un jour, je vous le promets


	6. Campaign of hate

Every day I Love You Less And Less

Auteur: Lymnilia

Disclaimer: Sont pas à moi, ça se saurait. Keira et Franck le sont, par contre, pour ce qu'ils servent... Et je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette piètre production.

Genre: AU/Slash/Romance/Drama

Pairing: SB/SS; SB/OC; RL/OC; SS/surpris; PP/OC; JP/OC.

Rating: T pour le langage, mais rien de graphique.

Blabla d'avant chapitre: Tout d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, et à ceux qui sont passés sans en laisser. Toutes mes excuses pour le délai impardonnable mais en compensation, je vous offre un double PDV! Si certains sont curieux de savoir pourquoi ce chapitre a été si long à venir et pourquoi il se pourrait que le suivant (pourtant entamé) suive le même chemin, une explication partielle est donnée sur mon blog (lien dans mon profil).

Tout est dit... Enjoy!

 Chapitre 5 Campaign of hate

Ce samedi soir chez les Serpentards, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Le couvre-feu était retardé de deux heures et le temps était dégueulasse mais pas encore trop froid ; par les hautes fenêtres, on pouvait voir les couples et les petits groupes se disperser dans le parc. Dernière soirée sans pluie avant le printemps, mieux valait en profiter.

Il y en avait pourtant, qui n'avaient pas eu envie de sortir. Mieux valait parfois mettre à profit les murs épais d'une salle commune semi-enterrée pour se livrer à certaines festivités assez mal vues du corps enseignant. Surtout quand laquelle salle commune faisait l'objet d'un statu quo aussi avantageux : les élèves ne se faisaient pas trop remarquer et effaçaient au mieux leurs traces, et Lucius, le surveillant, ne venait pas faire de rondes. Ou presque.

Et puis il y avait aussi ceux qui étaient là à défaut d'une bonne raison d'être ailleurs, comme Severus. Lui était installé dans un des fauteuils les plus reculés. Loin du feu certes, mais juste en dessous d'une vieille applique qui diffusait tant bien que mal une lumière rougeâtre. Il voyait ce qui se passait et était assez près du couloir menant à son dortoir pour se replier si les ennuis pointaient leur nez, tout en étant assuré d'être tranquille au moins pour quelques heures. Et comme les ennuis aimaient bien la salle commune des vert et argent, garder un itinéraire de retraite anticipée était quelque chose comme une question de survie. La situation idéale pour lire, ou étudier au calme –relativement.

De toute façon, il n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer sur son livre, alors un devoir... Il reposa le livre sur le bras de son fauteuil et appuya la tête contre le dossier. Il aurait pu être très bien, s'il n'avait pas eu Regulus en ligne de mire. Juste là, pile au centre de son champ de vision, impossible à ignorer. Et impossible aussi d'ignorer ses grands yeux marron fixés directement sur lui. Ainsi que l'uniforme débraillé – alors que si les frères Black avaient un point commun, c'était bien le soin qu'ils mettaient à leurs tenues – les mains tremblantes – qu'avait-il fait de sa maîtrise de soit toute aristocratique et un peu méprisante (ou l'inverse) dont il était si fier ? – ou les profondes cernes sous les grands yeux noisettes cités plus haut – si noirs et larges qu'on aurait cru un mauvais maquillage.

Impossible aussi de ne pas le voir se lever, repousser la fille appuyée contre lui (Calliste quelque chose, constamment cachée derrière une épaisse chevelure châtain et constamment quelque part autour du cadet Black), se diriger vers lui. Impossible de ne pas voir ses yeux hésiter, aller de son ami à la porte de son dortoir. Impossible de ne pas le voir changer de destination à la dernière minute. Impossible de ne pas le voir s'arrêter en haut des marches et se tourner vers lui. Impossible de ne pas comprendre.

Mais impossible surtout de le suivre. Même si Severus savait parfaitement qu'il le faudrait plus tôt que tard.

...

Samedi soir à la salle commune des gryffondors et Sirius n'avait pas sommeil.

Peut-être plus dimanche matin que samedi soir, d'ailleurs. L'heure où même le plus acharné des couche-tard était parti rejoindre ses draps.

Et Sirius n'y arrivait pas.

Il savait que s'il y allait, il passerait les heures qui suivraient à ruminer ses pensées. Ce qu'il faisait aussi en étant dans la salle commune, mais au moins il pouvait faire les cent pas sans déranger personne et il pouvait faire semblant de s'occuper.

Il avait même essayé de travailler. Mais quand ses pensées s'étaient mises à dériver (très vite, à vrai dire), il avait abandonné l'idée de faire semblant se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit.

Accoudé à la table, le menton dans la main, il regardait les dernières braises s'éteindre dans l'âtre en se demandant pourquoi le directeur s'obstinait à chauffer les salles communes au feu de bois.

Bien sûr, il s'en foutait. Penser à ça l'empêchait juste de se prendre la tête avec le vrai problème. Problème qui ne dormait pas non plus mais ça il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Problème qui se déclinait par deux, d'ailleurs. Voire trois.

D'un côté, il y avait Severus. Ok, c'était moche de penser à lui comme ça, mais c'était honnête : une grande partie de ses problèmes –sentimentaux, s'entendait – avaient commencé après qu'il ait commencé à draguer Severus. Et ils s'étaient aggravés quand ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Et il ne pouvait que supposer qu'ils avaient atteint un point de non-retour le jour où l'attirance insoutenable du début était devenu de l'amour, même s'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer exactement quand.

D'abord, il lui avait fallu apprendre la subtilité, ce qui n'était définitivement pas son fort.

Ensuite, il avait fallu être discret et ronger son frein quand il devait se contenter de le regarder de loin, de très loin.

Et maintenant il lui manquait. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas penser à lui, le suivre des yeux quand il le croisait, avoir la nausée quand ils échangeaient des insultes, avoir envie de pleurer comme un gosse quand il voyait l'éclat de haine pure dans ses yeux, soupirer quand il se réveillait au milieu de la nuit et se retrouvait face à face avec son oreiller, comparer ses baisers à ceux de Keira qui lui laissaient toujours un goût écœurant de rouge à lèvre.  Ne pas prendre le chemin de la tour Sud, ne pas céder à l'envie de se rouler dans les draps perle pour chercher son odeur, ne pas s'endormir en se disant qu'au matin il sera là. Ne pas se traiter de connard quand il voyait son reflet.

D'un autre côté, il y avait Keira. Jolie Keira, enthousiaste Keira, populaire Keira. Qu'il lui faudrait quitter s'il voulait récupérer Severus mais qu'il ne pouvait pas larguer sans s'attirer les foudres de toute l'école.

Enfin, il y avait Remus qui était définitivement trop perspicace. Mais c'était une autre affaire qu'il règlerait plus tard. Pensait-il.

L'horloge sonna quatre heures. L'heure la plus longue de la journée, quand la nuit était la plus noir et tout espoir envolé. Tout irait mieux dimanche matin. Et sinon et bien il ferait semblant, il faisait ça si bien.

                                                                    ...

Dimanche matin. Le soleil du mois de novembre pénétrait difficilement dans le dortoir mais Severus était le seul à en être témoin. Non, bien sûr, il n'avait pas besoin de se lever si tôt, mais ainsi il pouvait profiter du calme qui s'emparait du château dans ces rares moments de sommeil total.

Il se laissa tomber dans le même fauteuil que la veille, cette fois avec pour seule vue les grandes fenêtres ouvertes sur le parc sous le ciel gris. Ce qui la veille encore était une étendue à peu près verte et invitante était devenue un champ de boue recouvert de feuilles mortes sans rien d'engageant.

Première tempête d'automne et voilà que le château changeait totalement de visage.

Mieux valait rester à l'abri des hautes fenêtres des salles communes, loin des assauts du vent qui cinglait dès le matin, avec ou sans amis, avec ou sans livre, avec ou sans travail en retard. Severus avait effectivement du travail en retard. Mais il n'avait aucun envie de s'y mettre. Il gardait ça pour plus tard. Quand son cerveau sorti des brumes du sommeil et du souvenir de ses rêves lui enverrait en pleine face le sourire de Sirius, il serait toujours temps de se consacrer à sa dissertation d'économie.

En attendant, il parcourait un journal abandonné sur une table. Le directeur de l'école s'assurait que ses étudiants étaient tenus au courant de l'actualité, certes, mais les journaux livrés quotidiennement à l'école ne survivaient en général que  quelques heures. Celui qu'il venait de trouver était un peu chiffonné, mais rien de grave. Sûrement un septième année qui l'avait feuilleté avant de partir réviser à la bibliothèque. Il y avait toujours des septième années pour aller réviser à la bibliothèque, des espèces d'êtres blafards qui ne voyaient jamais la lumière du jour, avaient le dos voûté et sentaient la poussière à plein nez – et Severus n'avait pas vraiment envie de rejoindre leur espèce de secte étrange, mais il savait qu'il n'y échapperait pas.

Il s'en désintéressa en entendant une porte qu'on tentait de refermer discrètement. Regulus sortait de son dortoir, tête basse. Il releva la tête vers Severus et eut un sourire un peu plus sincère que d'habitude. Sans rien dire, il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, s'appuyant de tout son poids sur l'accoudoir pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Severus tâcha de se concentrer sur ce qu'il lisait.

Un juge avait été abattu en pleine rue, la veille, devant des dizaines de témoins, disait l'article. Le journaliste déplorait la perte d'un magistrat d'exception et faisait la liste non exhaustive de ses faits d'arme. Visiblement le genre d'hommes à s'attirer des ennuis. Un redresseur de torts, une espèce de justicier des prétoires qui cherchait à épingler des politiques accusés de corruption. Il crût voir le nom Potter apparaître, mais se désintéressa de l'article rapidement. Contre son épaule, il pouvait sentir Regulus se trémousser sur son accoudoir, et visiblement pas d'inconfort. Soupirant, il décida qu'il était temps de crever l'abcès, ou en tout cas d'essayer.

-Ca va pas toi, hein ? demanda-t-il en fermant à moitié le journal. Histoire qu'il ne puisse pas éluder la question en faisant semblant de lire.

- Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, murmura-t-il pour toute réponse en évitant son regard ; ses yeux semblaient plutôt tournés vers une zone indistincte, entre le poignet et le genoux.

- Et moi je vois pas pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire, répondit Severus sur le ton de la conversation. Cette fois, il reposa la le journal au loin.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Tu peux rien y faire, de toutes façons, finit par lâcher son ami après quelques secondes de silence. Au moins c'était franc.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

Regulus ne dit d'abord rien. Il leva la tête, regarda Severus dans les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, à se regarder en silence, Severus attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas et Regulus semblant chercher ses mots. Quand le plus jeu sembla enfin sur le point de parler, une porte claqua dans leur dos.

Severus ne sût jamais ce que son ami s'apprêtait à lui dire, et maudit Avery pendant plusieurs heures. Puis il eut mieux à penser.

--

Dimanche tout court. Comme d'habitude, les retardataires font leurs devoirs aussi vite que possible. Comme d'habitude, Sirius est du lot. Comme d'habitude, James aussi. Comme d'habitude, Remus se marre. Comme d'habitude tout le monde est là. Comme d'habitude la table bruisse de rire. Comme d'habitude on tâche des feuilles avec de la sauce, on perd des stylos, on renverse la salière sur un livre. Comme d'habitude.

Le petit monde bien réglé des Gryffondors.

La routine.

Une routine dans laquelle Keira s'était peu à peu incrustée, entre un sourire et un baiser. Elle était assise à côté de Sirius mais pour une fois elle n'était pas avachie sur lui. D'habitude il fallait écouter son babillage haut perché et son rire de poupée mécanique. Non, là elle le laissait à ses équations, un bras autour de sa taille. Elle écoutait religieusement une de ses copines raconter les derniers potins du château, le genre de  sujet que Sirius n'écoutait jamais. Pourtant, la fille (Carie ?) semblait prendre un soin particulier à ce qu'il n'entendit pas un mot de ce scoop qui les faisait toutes glousser. Toutes et tous, se rendrait-il compte plus tard.

Keira finit par se tourner et poser la tête sur son épaule

-Mon cœur, il peut pas attendre, ce devoir, demanda-t-elle en faisant traîner les mots. Sirius sourit et l'embrassa rapidement. Tout pour cacher son agacement.

-Non ma puce, vraiment pas. »Mon cœur, ma puce… Peter gloussa en face de lui et il n'eût même pas le courage de lui lancer un regard dangereux. Tout ça l'écœurait. Si ça continuait, elle allait lui demander une déclaration dans les règles et avant d'avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouverait la corde au cou, dans un coquet cottage, avec trois gosses et un chien à fêter dieu savait quel anniversaire -mariage, rencontre, engueulade, rencontre de la belle-mère. Il était plus que temps de mettre fin à cette mascarade ridicule, mais Sirius ne voyait pas du tout comment.

Et puis, bien sûr qu'il pouvait attendre ce devoir, mais il savait que sans ça, il aurait passé le repas à fixer Severus. Et pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il avait mal à en crever. Et qu'il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. De préférence, lui dire en vrac qu'il était désolé, qu'il lui manquait, qu'il se sentait devenir dingue, qu'il ferait ce qu'il faudrait pour se faire pardonner. Accessoirement, glisser qu'il l'aimait. Tous ces trucs qu'on ne s'imagine pas dire un jour tant ils sont clichés mais qui finalement résumaient bien son état d'esprit.

Il sourit à Keira quand elle partit, lui assurant que bien sûr, ils se reverraient le soir (elle répétait avec la chorale puis avec les pompom girls) mais c'était vraiment trop bête qu'il ait eu cette retenue et oh, tu va me manquer mon cœur. Il ne se sentait même pas coupable de lui mentir, malgré le regard de Préfet Remus qui n'aimait pas qu'on considère les filles comme des cruches en puissance. Mais Préfet Remus était à moitié marié et n'avait jamais parlé plus de dix minutes avec Keira alors il ne pouvait pas savoir.

Heureusement, il ne dit rien. D'ailleurs, il ne disait pas grand-chose depuis qu'il attendait la réponse de Deliah. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour que Sirius sache ce qu'il pensait ; et il connaissait assez bien Sirius pour savoir qu'il ne changerait pas. En tout cas pas envers Keira.

Une fois la jeune fille assez éloignée, Sirius tira la langue à Remus qui lui lança un raisin au visage. Raisin qui atterrit sur James.

S'en suivirent une bataille mémorable, et une non moins mémorable distribution d'heures de colle.

--

Dimanche soir. Ambiance studieuse chez les Serpentards. La plupart des adolescents penchés sur leurs lourds ouvrages grattaient leurs feuilles à toute vitesse pour finir à temps un devoir à rendre pour la première, deuxième, troisième heure le lendemain matin. Severus lui aussi était penché sur un lourd livre poussiéreux. Mais il se contentait de travailler. Aucune urgence sinon celle de se concentrer, se gaver d'informations jusqu'à rêver d'angoisse paroxysmale, de chimie organique et de peintures mystiques. Que des sujets chiants. Que des sujets très éloignés des garçons aux yeux gris, aux cheveux noirs, aux corps musclés. Très loin aussi des quatre heures du matin, des pupilles dilatées, des silences envahissants.

Mais il avait beau faire, il arrivait toujours à un stade où il connaissait son cours à la perfection. Alors il fermait les yeux et c'était quelque chose comme une grande gifle.

Sirius était là, il lui souriait. Ou alors il était au loin et lui jetait un coup d'œil, entouré de sa cour. Ou il était nu, endormi et Severus pouvait l'observer à sa guise.

Il était partout et Severus n'en pouvait plus ; il lui fallait une solution très vite, un remède miracle, une cure de désintoxication accélérée.

Mais personne à Poudlard n'avait le potentiel d'un placebo aux effets dévastateurs. Personne sauf un cinquième année aux grands yeux marron qui soupirait devant un livre de biologie, tassé au fond d'un fauteuil.

En toute amitié, il s'assit en face de Regulus et lui proposa son soutien ; après tout, il connaissait bien le programme de l'année précédente. Le sourire que lui fit Regulus en posant le livre sur la table entre eux ne put que le conforter dans son idée : ils allaient avoir besoin l'un de l'autre pour ne pas sombrer dans les jours à venir. Regulus avait besoin d'une épaule pour épancher les larmes causées par ses lourds soucis d'adolescent, et s'occuper du cadet empêcherait Severus de penser à l'aîné. Ou pas.

Les heures suivantes passèrent vite. Aucun des deux n'aimait la biologie alors la discussion dévia très loin, et quand la grande horloge sonna 22 heures, ils réalisèrent avec stupeur qu'ils avaient raté le dîner. La salle commune était étrangement silencieuse, un inexplicable sourire volait sur les lèvres de Regulus et Severus était perplexe. Ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce et pourtant on n'entendait pas un bruit, tout juste les plumes grattant le papier. Un silence peu naturel, percé de coups d'œil dans leur direction, il s'en rendait bien compte, et de murmures aussi, qui faisait comme une chape de plomb sur la scène.

Regulus s'étira, inconscient de l'ambiance de plus en plus pesante, et se permit un large sourire. Il ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à son frère au premier coup d'œil, mais pour Severus ils se ressemblaient bien plus que de raison. Sirius était juste plus sauvage, Regulus était juste plus aristocrate, plus conscient de son rang, plus produit de sa caste, plus fier de ce qu'il était.

Noblesse oblige.

--

Sirius avait habilement évité la salle commune, coupant court à la traditionnelle beuverie du dimanche soir, laissant en bas de l'escalier la masse grouillante des rires hauts perchés et des rumeurs murmurées. Officiellement, il s'était isolé pour faire sa dissertation de philosophie. Officieusement, il n'avait aucune envie de finir la soirée avec Keira autour du cou et avait fui avant qu'elle ne revienne.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas seul. On n'était jamais seul à Poudlard à moins d'avoir une bonne raison de le vouloir. Non, Remus était là aussi, allongé sur le dos à côté de lui, sourire stupide aux lèvres. Par-dessus son épaule, Sirius pouvait lire des morceaux de la lettre de Deliah qui ne ressemblait en rien à une lettre d'amour. Tout juste un « Tu me manque » griffonné à la fin. Il fut interrompu dans sa lecture par un regard noir assorti d'un grognement, lui signifiant que Remus n'appréciait que moyennement son immersion dans son intimité. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Sirius lui tira la langue et baissa la tête juste à temps pour éviter l'oreiller qu'on lui lançait. Il finirait par la lire, cette lettre – l'intimité était une notion vague dans un dortoir.

Il essayait de se replonger dans son manuel, sourire au lèvre, tentant tant bien que mal de résister à l'envie de chahuter un peu son ami, quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à tout volée sur un Peter rougeaud et essoufflé, immédiatement suivi par James, tout juste ébouriffé. Ils se jetèrent tous les deux sur le lit avec des sourires qui montraient toutes leurs dents. Peter trépignait pendant que Sirius posait ses affaires au sol en prenant tout son temps, mais il ne se sentait pas du tout d'humeur à écouter Radio-Couloir.

« C'est au sujet de qui cette fois-ci, finit-il par demander – puisque Peter n'attendait que ça. La dernière histoire en date mettait en scène Dumbledore et la nouvelle bibliothécaire, une trentenaire déjà aussi aigrie que la mère de Sirius, c'était dire. Il laissa Peter égrainer les circonstances dans lesquels les informations lui étaient arrivé et échangeant des regards amusés avec Remus, mais les deux autres étaient si occupés à ne pas être d'accord qu'ils ne remarquèrent rien du tout.

-C'est à propos de Snape, finit tout de même par lâcher Peter. Il cessa un peu trop vite de sourire mais aucun des autres ne sembla le remarquer. Peter prenait son temps, il ménageait ses effets et Sirius sentait une trouille phénoménale serrer ses entrailles.  On ne pouvait jamais dire quelles conneries les commères du cours d'histoire se glissaient à l'oreille ; et elles étaient parfois bien trop proches de la réalité.

-Ca va bien oui, accouche, finit-il par s'impatienter.

-Il paraît qu'il en est, répondit James à toute allure, comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Tout comme Sirius ne pût s'empêcher de penser que tout ça commençait à sentir mauvais.

-Ca sort d'où ça, demanda Remus du tac au tac. Les deux autres eurent la décence de faire semblant d'être un peu gênés ; ils échangèrent un ou deux regards, se tortillèrent un peu, puis Peter prit une grande inspiration et :

-Il semblerait qu'il sorte plus ou moins discrètement avec ton frère, Sirius, dit-il très vite.

C'était effectivement le genre de chose à dire très très vite, comme quand on arrache un pansement. Arracher un pansement très vite n'était absolument pas moins douloureux, mais ça faisait juste l'effet d'une grande claque dans la face, laissait une douleur cuisante quelques minutes puis disparaissait aussi vite.

Accessoirement, quand on parlait assez vite, il arrivait que certaines informations passent à la trappe.

Tout ce que Sirius trouva à répondre, avec donc s'être reçu de toute bonne foi une baffe virtuellement monumentale, fût « Bordel ». Ce que Préfet Remus ne sembla pas apprécier, mais Sirius n'en avait rigoureusement rien à faire et il devait bien s'en douter.

Les trois autres regagnèrent assez vite leurs lits, James seul se risquant à un « désolé vieux ».

Maintenant, il lui fallait essayer de comprendre ce qui avait déclenché ce qui finalement ressemblait plus à un passage à tabac. La solution était très simple mais il ne l'aurait jamais envisagée. Il n'avait jamais, oh grand jamais imaginé Severus avec son petit frère.

Severus et cet avorton.

Puis il fallait s'y faire, mais qu'est-ce que ça sonnait mal !

Severus et Regulus. 

Sirius n'avait jamais prêté attention aux gens qui disaient que leur monde s'effondrait ; voilà qu'il se mettait à y croire.

--

L'automne était la saison des rumeurs, c'était connu. Et compréhensible, après tout il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire qu'écouter les conversations des couloirs. Severus n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention. Plutôt que de s'interroger sur les histoires de cœur de ses camarades, il préférait essayer de se tenir au courant de l'actualité. Ce juge tué faisait encore parler de lui, et cette fois le nom de Potter apparaissait clairement. Un ami du paternel, apparemment. Et le nom des Blacks aussi, mais du mauvais côté de l'article, comme toujours, qui rappelait que le dit juge avait condamné un des membres du clan pour une quelconque affaire de mœurs – mais avec les Blacks, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, tout prenait toujours des proportions inexplicables. Le genre d'articles explosifs qui ne pouvaient venir que d'une tête brulée. Un fou ou un débutant.

On était mardi soir. L'équipe de basket s'entraînait, les pompom girls aussi, et les groupies de chaque groupe étaient parties coloniser le gymnase. Encore une fois, la salle commune était presque désertée. Encore une fois, Regulus apparut au moment où on l'attendait le moins et vint s'asseoir directement à côté de Severus. Peut-être trop près, d'ailleurs, mais il n'y avait que des premières années qui, selon la hiérarchie de l'école, n'avaient pas intérêt à faire le moindre commentaire. Severus lança tout de même un regard noir à l'un d'eux histoire de le lui rappeler, mais ce n'était vraiment qu'une formalité.

D'abord, les deux garçons parlèrent de tout et de rien. Des cours, du premier week-end libre qui se profilait enfin à l'horizon, du professeur de philosophie harcelé par la gente féminine. Severus prit juste soin d'éviter l'actualité et Regulus ne l'aborda pas, ce n'était de toutes façons pas dans ses habitudes. Pas qu'il n'y comprenne rien, il ne s'y intéressait juste pas. Au bout d'un moment, Regulus se pencha vers son ami et lui murmura très vite qu'il ne devait pas s'étonner s'il entendait certaines insultes à son passage, qu'il y avait probablement des rumeurs qui couraient à leur sujet. Sur eux deux, crût-il bon d'appuyer.

« Nous deux... nous deux quoi, s'enquit Severus, espérant encore s'être trompé. Mais à la façon dont Regulus regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'on ne les écoutait pas, il savait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

« Ben oui, toi et moi quoi... _nous deux_... c'est stupide hein? » Mais le rire de Regulus sonnait faux. Et pour cause. C'était stupide mais crédible.

Tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient tous les deux célibataires depuis longtemps – à vrai dire, on n'avait jamais connu de petite-amie à aucun des deux -, qu'ils étaient proches mais rarement vus ensemble, que quand ils parlaient ils s'arrangeaient pour ne pas être entendus, et puis quelle fille irait sortir avec Severus Snape, quel que soit le compte en banque de son père?  Et quelle fille préfèrerait Regulus à son aîné?

Non, Severus devait l'admettre, c'était pour une fois une rumeur tout à fait logique, et Regulus avait beau dire que ça finirait par se tasser, Severus lui savait qu'avant ça elle passerait par le dortoir des Gryffondors, sixième année.

--

Mercredi matin. Il avait la tête lourde et les yeux cernés mais Sirius s'en foutait totalement – il dormirait dans les trois heures d'histoire à venir, histoire que tout la caféine qu'il allait s'enfiler fasse effet. Il fallait qu'il reste éveillé. Il fallait qu'il sache. Depuis deux jours, il cherchait un bruit de couloir, un indice, une preuve qui confirmerait ou infirmerait cette histoire qui courait jusqu'à la table des professeurs et très probablement plus dans le dos des plus concernés : Severus Snape et Regulus Black sortaient ensemble depuis plusieurs semaines.

C'était stupide. C'était insensé. C'était impossible, martelait-il mentalement en touillant férocement un porridge encore moins appétissant que d'habitude.

Et pourtant.

Sirius lui même n'était jamais sorti officiellement avec Severus. Ils couchaient ensemble quand l'envie leur en prenait d'abord, puis régulièrement à partir du moment où ils se rendirent compte que l'envie leur venait un peu trop souvent, mais rien d'autre. Pas de rendez-vous en dehors de ces quelques heures récupérées dès que possible, pas de main dans la main, à la rigueur un baiser entre deux statues quand vraiment... Mais jamais de déclarations sucrées. Jamais d'attache. Alors au même titre que Sirius était sorti avec Christine, Mary, Amy et Keira, Severus pouvait parfaitement sortir avec Regulus. Aurait pu parfaitement sortir avec Regulus. Si Regulus n'avait pas été l'horrible avorton fat, terne et insipide qu'il était.

Et pourquoi coucher avec l'un s'il sortait avec l'autre? Pourquoi avoir passé l'été avec Sirius et pas au manoir? Des dizaines de pourquoi et une seule réponse qui allait dans le sens de...

Puis il eût sa preuve

A la table des vert et argent, Regulus cessa de fixer son assiette pour se mettre à fixer Severus. A le fixer avec une expression qui pouvait tromper beaucoup de monde mais pas son frère. Puis le cadet releva la tête et devint blanc comme un mort quand il croisa le regard de Sirius.

Sirius avait sa preuve et ne se sentait pas en état d'en supporter d'avantage. Il quitta le réfectoire le plus calmement possible, traversa le hall sans se faire remarquer, gagna les toilettes désaffectées du deuxième étage sans croiser âme qui vive et balança son poing dans une porte qui n'était ni Regulus ni Severus mais avait dû servir d'exutoire à plus d'un étudiant.

La porte gagna le combat et au lieu du défoulement recherché, Sirius n'obtint qu'une douleur lancinante dans le poing droit, ce qui ajouta à son énervement.

Il n'alla pas en cours d'histoire.

--

Il y avait la phase de la discrétion où vous ne saviez pas que l'on parlait de vous. Puis il y avait la phase des regards appuyés et des silences quand vous entriez dans une pièce. Vous vous doutiez de quelque chose mais vous pouviez tout aussi bien être paranoïaque. Il y avait une petite transition, quand un ami bien intentionné venait vous avertir que, peut-être... Vous arriviez alors à la phase où vous étiez vigilant et où les murmures baissaient d'un cran.

En ce samedi après-midi, Severus avait atteint la dernière phase, celle où on ricanait sur son passage. Le moment où il ne pouvait plus rien faire; impossible même de savoir ce qui se disait précisément sur lui. Et comme il n'y avait rien à faire, il avait décidé de ne pas y prêter attention et de passer les heures à venir dans le seul endroit du château où il était à peu près sûr d'avoir la paix: la bibliothèque. Il lui suffirait, se disait-il, de se trouver une table isolée pour passer un après-midi calme et studieux, et il retournerait dans l'arène bien assez tôt.

Il le pensait très sincèrement, mais il devait être écrit quelque part que ses plans n'aboutiraient pas: Regulus surgit  d'un couloir comme un diable de sa boîte, lui fit signe de se taire, le prit par le bras et l'entraîna d'escaliers en couloirs, vérifiant parfois qu'ils ne se faisaient pas remarquer.

Si Severus avait pensé lui échapper au début, il abandonna très vite l'idée en remarquant le regard hanté de l'autre garçon: ses yeux d'habitude fixes et froids allaient de droite à gauche à toute vitesse sans jamais sembler se poser sur rien, avant de revenir sur Severus pour repartir dans tous les sens.

Il avait l'air paniqué à l'idée d'être vu, et Severus devait bien admettre qu'on pouvait l'âtre à moins. Lui sentit l'angoisse monter à partir du moment où il réalisa qu'ils prenaient la direction de la tour Sud.

Celle-là même où il retrouvait autrefois Sirius.

Encore un point commun aux frères Black, auquel venait s'ajouter la démarche saccadée quand il se retenait de courir, la façon de raccourcir les mots quand il était pressé et l'accent du haut Londres.

Severus se demanda soudain comment deux garçons si semblables, ayant grandi ensemble, pouvaient en venir à se haïr à ce point.

Regulus l'entraîna vers une de ces pièces qu'on pouvait trouver par dizaines dans cette partie du château, au bout d'un de ces longs couloirs qui ne menaient nulle part et qui desservaient des petites pièces qui ne servaient plus depuis qu'on n'osait plus y loger les employés, humanité oblige.

Pendant que le plus jeune débloquait la porte d'un coup d'épaule ben mérité, il se dit qu'il avait l'impression de passer sa vie dans la tour Sud et que cette partie du château était indissociable de la faille Black. Il entra dans une petite pièce poussiéreuse et probablement oubliée. Une table de bois clair, un petit lit de fer sans literie, un matelas sentant la moisissure, et une fenêtre à moitié aveuglée par une bibliothèque vide. L'autre moitié donnait sur un tronc massif.

-Regulus, commença-t-il sans trop savoir quoi dire. De toute façon il ne le regardait pas, préférant fixer la fenêtre. Regulus, reprit il, qu'est-ce qu'on fout là? »

L'interpellé cessa de fixer le tronc noueux pour se concentrer sur ses pieds. Il ne répondit pas.

« Regulus, reprit-il en essayant de rester calme, pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici?

-Il fallait que je te parle, finit par marmonner l'autre garçon. Severus ne dit rien, préférant le laisser aller au bout de son idée. «A propos de toutes ces rumeurs... déjà, j'ai rien à voir avec tout ça. Je veux dire, c'est pas moi qui les aie lancées et je sais pas d'où elles viennent. Mais j'ai l'impression que depuis que je t'en aie parlé, tu t'éloigne, et j'aime pas ça parce que franchement, t'es peut-être la seule personne en qui j'ai vraiment confiance dans cette école et j'ai pas envie que ce genre de conneries nous éloigne, tu comprends? Je veux dire, ça serait trop con de les laisser tout gâcher entre nous, juste parce que quelque cons se sont amusés à dire des trucs sur nous... » Il fit une pause et releva la tête pour la première fois depuis le début de son monologue. La pièce était si petite que Severus pouvait sentir ses tremblements; il ne saurait jamais dire pourquoi il le prit dans ses bras mais sur le moment, ça lui sembla être la seule chose capable de les calmer tous les deux. Grossière erreur, mais il ne pouvait pas le savoir. En même temps, que pouvait-il bien lui dire? Regulus continua sur sa lancée

« Mais si c'est moi le problème, je préfère que tu me le dise franchement. »

 Impossible de le réconforter sans se trahir. Comment dire à un garçon de quinze ans qu'on s'éloignait du monde entier à cause d'une rupture difficile avec son frère qu'il ne supportait pas? Il souffla tout de même que non, bien sûr, il n'y était pour rien. Mais quand Regulus lui demanda de lui expliquer enfin son problème, il ne réussit pas à lui arracher un mot. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance au plus jeune sur bien des points, mais celui-là était épineux.

Ils restèrent ensuite silencieux quelques minutes, le temps que l'étreinte autour des épaules de Regulus se défasse d'elle-même, en douceur. Pensant que la discussion était close, Severus se dirigea vers la porte mais Regulus le retint par le poignet.

Il ressemblait à son frère. Vraiment. L'aîné avait les yeux gris et le cadet les avait marrons, soit. L'un avait les cheveux presque longs et l'autre les portait courts, soit. L'un avait une longue bouche ourlée, mais l'autre avait deux fossettes discrètes quand il souriait. Et quelque chose disait à Severus qu'avec Regulus les choses pourraient être tellement, tellement plus simples...

Aussi simple que plonger au fond des yeux brun clairs et y lire l'impatience. Aussi simple que s'appuyer au bois de la bibliothèque poussiéreuse. Aussi simple que le laisser s'approcher.

Sirius n'aurait pas hésité. Au lieu d'une main sur son épaule, il l'aurait coincé de tout son corps contre le mur. Au lieu d'effleurer sa joue du bout des doigts, il l'aurait saisi par la nuque pour l'empêcher de détourner le regard. Au lieu de rougir, il aurait ce sourire triomphant que Severus avait appris à haïr.

Pour tout ça et sûrement pour d'autres raisons, Severus n'eut pas le courage de la repousser. Pour tout ça aussi, il ne réussit pas à répondre à son baiser.

.../...

Vous vous attendiez pas à ça hein? Moi non plus...

Comme dit plus haut, le chapitre 7 est entamé et devrait être posté beaucoup plus vite, promis. Enfin, on va essayer en tout cas.

Lymnilia


	7. Aussi subtil qu'un tremblement de terre

Every day I Love You Less And Less

Auteur: Lymnilia

Disclaimer: Sont pas à moi, ça se saurait. Keira et Franck le sont, par contre, pour ce qu'ils servent... Et je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette piètre production. Le titre extrait d'une chanson de The Last Shadow Puppets, My Mistakes Were Made for You, qui au départ collait à l'ambiance. Au départ.

Genre: AU/Slash/Romance/Drama

Pairing: SB/SS; SB/OC; RL/OC; PP/OC; JP/OC.

Warnings divers : Ceci est un univers alternatif donc sans magie. Ceci est également un slash, ie cette fanfic met en scène des relations homosexuelles. Si ça vous dérange, d'une façon ou d'une autre, rien ne vous oblige à lire

Rating: T pour le langage, mais rien de graphique.

Blabla de l'auteur : Bon ben chose promise chose dûe, me revoilà. Je n'avais pas prévu de mettre autant de temps à poster ce chapitre, ni même à l'écrire mais bon, après une bonne dizaine de remaniements et de redémarrage à zéro, le voilà. Donc euh, voilà, je m'excuse pour le délai, s'il y en a encore qui me lisent, et je reprendrai mon blabla de l'autre côté du chapitre si vous voulez bien.

Chapitre 6 : About as subtil as an earthquake

Pour ce qu'il en savait, ils pouvaient très bien être là depuis des heures, ou quelques minutes. Il ne savait pas combien de temps, il lui avait fallu pour reprendre conscience de ce que la situation avait de malsain ; mais il avait alors posé ses deux mains à plat contre le torse de Regulus et avait essayé de le repousser, détournant légèrement la tête pour échapper à ses lèvres, sans pour autant réussir à le faire reculer.

Le torse du garçon se soulevait trop sous ses mains, lui-même sentait sa respiration ralentir lentement, mais mis à part le bruit d'un souffle contre son oreille et celui, assourdissant, de son propre sang dans ses veines, ils étaient coincés dans un silence inconfortable. Severus était coincé entre la bibliothèque et la fenêtre, incapable de se dégager, pas sûr d'en avoir forcément envie parce qu'ils étaient _si _semblables que s'il fermait les yeux…

Et le temps passait, glissait sur eux sans qu'ils ne trouvent la volonté de bouger même s'il l'aurait fallu, même si vraiment il ne pouvait pas continuer, même s'il avait conscience d'à quel point son attitude était injuste et égoïste. Regulus était un peu plus grand que lui, et franchement plus musclé, mais il sentait, dans sa posture et sa façon de presque s'appuyer contre lui, qu'il ne réagirait pas. Il devait même s'attendre à une réaction extrême, et Severus avait effectivement envie de le frapper. Il ne le ferait pas.

Parce que ce serait stupide, parce que ça ne résoudrait rien, parce qu'il savait déjà qu'il ne se sentirait pas mieux, parce que ce n'était pas son genre, parce que ce serait se montrer encore plus injuste que les yeux de Regulus, qu'il voyait au coin de son champ de vision, ne voulaient bien le lui crier. Il redressa la tête. Il refusait de croire qu'il était injuste. Il refusait de croire que c'était sa faute ; il voulait bien se reconnaître beaucoup de torts, mais pas celui-là. Il était responsable de beaucoup de choses, qu'il savait et probablement qu'il ignorait, mais pas ça.

Il réussit, à force de contorsions, à s'échapper de l'étau de bois et de chaleur, et sentit son dos se redresser. Il se sentait plus grand que Regulus tout à coup, ou peut-être était l'autre qui lui semblait plus petit, une sorte d'enfant perdu et recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Et il n'y pouvait rien.

Il marcha à reculons en direction de la porte et répétant, pas forcément assez fort, que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, qu'il ne pouvait pas, que vraiment, non vraiment pas. Quand il ouvrit la porte, à tâtons, le poignet tordu en arrière, Regulus leva la tête et en le regardant dans les yeux, Severus fit « non » de la tête.

Il sortit, Regulus n'avait pas bougé, il regardait toujours dans la direction de la porte en train de se refermer ; et une fois à l'abri de la fine planche de vieux bois, Severus relâcha la respiration qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais retenue. Il s'appuya contre le mur et regarda la porte, les derniers rayons du soleil qui frappaient le bois sombre à travers les fenêtres troubles et trop vieilles pour être propres, luttant contre l'envie d'entrer et de tout expliquer à Regulus, de s'excuser, _d'essayer_.

oO Oo oO Oo

Les jours passèrent enveloppés de brouillard givrant. Il y avait ses potes, il y avait les cours, il y avait Keira, encore et toujours, il y avait le basket. Il y avait le reste du monde et Sirius qui restait en arrière, à un bout de seconde de décalage. Ça n'était qu'à peine visible. Il ne s'en rendait qu'à peine compte.

Il dessinait n'importe quoi sur ses feuilles de cours, il ramassait des heures de colle ou leur échappait, il ébouriffait les cheveux de James, il prenait Keira sur ses genoux et la faisait rire aux éclats – un rire de crécelle qui retroussait ses lèvres et dévoilait ses gencives – il fumait avec Remus, il faisait enrager Peter et l'ignorait la plupart du temps, pour faire enrager James, il était désagréable avec Juliet, il évitait Evans et essayait de lui arracher un sourire.

Il sentait que quelque chose avait changé, pourtant. Keira le laissait complètement indifférent, ne l'agaçait même plus. Il ne se lançait plus dans de longues joutes verbales avec James. Les engueulades des profs lui passaient dessus sans qu'il n'y fasse vraiment attention. Il répondait _poliment_ à Peter, juste un peu moins souvent qu'à n'importe qui. Quand il fumait avec Remus, ils ne refaisaient plus le monde en pouffant à leurs propres idées ; il fumait jusqu'au moment où le froid qui l'engourdissait devenait un cocon doux qui l'enserrait comme une camisole et l'empêchait de penser trop loin.

Ce genre de détails insignifiants qui changeaient la donne.

Il refusait de parler de son frère, il évitait Severus. _Normal_. Quand quelqu'un abordait la Rumeur, ou une de ses nombreuses versions, devant lui, il fusillait l'importun du regard. Si l'autre insistait, il demandait d'une voix sifflante s'il n'avait rien de plus intéressant à faire – comme, peut-être, aller poliment se faire voir ailleurs ? Normal. Ou pas.

Il arrivait de moins en moins à se convaincre que tout était faux. À mesure que les jours passaient, il était de plus en plus difficile de se dire que tout ça n'était qu'une rumeur de plus aux fondements douteux. Comment l'aurait-il pu, quand il était noyé sous les murmures et les regards en coin, qui n'arrêtaient jamais de tourbillonner autour de lui pour le ramener au cœur du cyclone estudiantin ?

***

Keira le quitta.

Comme elle lui avait sauté dessus, avec ses copines en renfort, sans prévenir, au détour d'un couloir pour mieux partir en courant après, toujours à fond dans son rôle – les hanches qui tangueraient, les talons qui claqueraient, les cheveux qui flotteraient – vers le bataillon de bras réconfortants qui l'attendaient, numéro parfaitement rodé. Il les entendait glousser derrière le mur, parce qu'elle allait _larguer Sirius Black_ et que ça n'était jamais arrivé de mémoire de Poudlard. Il hésita à gâcher leur plaisir, puis se dit qu'il avait une réputation à préserver et qu'à ce jeu-là, on ne le battait pas encore.

Comme quand elle lui avait sauté dessus, il l'avait laissée faire son numéro. Il n'avait rien dit, avait regardé juste derrière son épaule la plupart du temps, dans les yeux sinon, avec un petit sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres. Il dut acquiescer, ou dire quelque chose comme « Okay » ou « C'est bien », il ne savait plus bien. Au moment où elle repartait, il lui lança un sourire en coin et partit de son côté, mains dans les poches, en se retournant juste assez lentement pour voir l'incertitude s'installer dans ses yeux. Lui tournant le dos, il lui fit juste un signe de la main avant de s'éloigner alors qu'elle restait immobile, indécise sur les dalles de pierre. Il mettait un point d'honneur à être le salaud de l'histoire.

Juste ce qu'il fallait.

On était jeudi soir, et il était à nouveau célibataire. On était jeudi soir et pour la première fois depuis des mois, il était vraiment et totalement célibataire. Cette réalité le frappa en début de soirée, alors qu'il était enfin seul, affalé sur son lit, le dos enfoncé dans le matelas trop mou. Parce que quand il commença à se demander si quelqu'un avait trouvé le chemin de la chambre grise, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y retournerait plus.

Quand il réfléchit à comment expliquer à Keira pourquoi non, vraiment, pas ce soir non plus, il réalisa qu'il n'y aurait plus de petite main baladeuse et de moue pas convaincue.

Quand il s'interrogea sur comment il enverrait James sur les roses la prochaine qu'il lui demanderait où ils en étaient, James entra dans la pièce les cheveux en bataille, les maxillaires crispés d'avoir trop souri, les muscles bandés sous les manches trop blanches de sa chemise. Il le regarda s'asseoir au bord de son lit et hésita à prendre la parole. Il décida qu'il valait mieux attendre. James aurait forcément des questions à poser, il faudrait forcément des réponses, et comme il savait déjà que ça ne serait pas les _bonnes_ réponses, il se dit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de précipiter les choses.

-Tu t'es fait larguer. » Pas une question. Une affirmation toute bête. Il était au courant et toute la tour devait l'être. Avec quelques heures de patience, toute l'école le saurait. Genre, au petit-déjeuner. Il avait déjà vu des regards curieux au dîner, et ceux qui se demandaient à quoi pouvait bien ressembler un Black descendu de son trône pouvait ressembler n'avaient pas tous été assis à sa table.

-Apparemment.

-Ça t'était jamais arrivé, avant. Il ne regarda pas tout de suite n'était pas sûr de pouvoir maintenir son masque de je-m'en-foutiste en place à cet instant précis. Parce que ça lui était arrivé, juste avant. S'il s'était intéressé à ces trucs à la mode il aurait parlé de karma ; s'il avait cru en quelque chose il aurait dit qu'il était maudit. S'il avait été honnête il aurait dit qu'il ne faisait jamais d'efforts. Il se disait juste qu'il avait la poisse, en ce moment. Il savait qu'il était de mauvaise foi, mais ça lui allait très bien. Il allait rester malhonnête encore un peu, merci beaucoup. La sincérité c'était très surfait, de toute façon. Enfin il n'allait pas dire ça à James, pas tout de suite. Ou bien ?

Il marmonna quelque chose qui finalement sonna comme un bâillement, ce qui lui allait très bien aussi.

-C'est tout ce que ça te fait, continua James en se laissant tomber sur le dos à côté de lui. Cette fois Sirius soupira. Il se redressa sur un coude, passa la main dans ses cheveux et se risqua à faire une moue ennuyée.

- Je m'en foutais un peu de Keira à vrai dire. » Là- dessus James ouvrit des yeux ronds. Parce que Keira n'était pas le genre de filles dont on se foutait. Même un peu.

-Non mais attends mais… Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproche ? »

Et là, ce fut comme si le cerveau de Sirius s'arrêtait. Parce que non, bien sûr, il n'avait rien à reprocher à Keira qu'il n'aurait pas eu à reprocher à toutes celles avec qui il était sorti. Objectivement. Sauf une chose. Une toute petite chose, essentielle, triviale. Une chose qu'il savait bien qu'il devrait révéler un jour ou l'autre ; il ne s'était juste jamais dit que ce jour viendrait si vite. Trois mots, à dire maintenant ou jamais. Il s'assit contre un des montants du lit et leva les yeux au plafond- ce serait plus simple qu'en le regardant, même s'il faudrait bien à un moment qu'il le regardât dans les yeux ; à un moment mais pas à cet instant, il n'y arrivait pas.

-Sérieusement ? C'est une fille. C'est ça, mon problème avec elle.

Silence.

Il s'y était un peu attendu, à ça. Un silence épais, lourd, interminable. Une nappe de brouillard qui au lieu de se dissiper avec la révélation fracassante s'épaississait de seconde en seconde et menaçait de l'asphyxier si James ne disait pas quelque chose là, maintenant.

Mais James ne disait rien alors Sirius cessa d'étudier la tête de lit et fixa son ami dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de faire son petit sourire goguenard qui disait Bonne blague, allez dis- moi.

Il fut tenté, l'espace d'un instant.

Ce serait si simple, d'inventer un mensonge là, dans la seconde, d'exploser de rire et de voir le visage de James se détendre, de faire marche arrière.

Le rire sonnerait faux mais James ferait semblant de ne pas l'entendre ; le mensonge serait bancal mais Sirius était secoué par sa rupture, et c'était pour ça qu'il avait du mal à rassembler ses idées. Ils reviendraient comme avant, cette conversation n'aurait jamais eu lieu et si James avait des doutes et si Sirius du mal à la regarder dans les yeux parfois ils diraient que c'était parce que Sirius traitait vraiment trop mal Peter et qu'il ne méritait pas ça.

Mais il ne fit rien et laissa le silence durer. Peu à peu le sourire de James disparut. Silence, encore et se dit qu'il aurait dû le briser, ne pas le laisser même une seconde de plus parce que s'il attendait, s'il le laissait il sentait, il savait qu'il n'y aurait plus de manœuvre possible.

S'il laissait James se lever, partir sans qu'un mot, un seul mot n'ait été échangé, il y aurait à jamais, entre son meilleur ami et lui, cette bannière diffuse qui les maintiendraient juste assez hors de portée l'un de l'autre pour qu'ils ne puissent plus jamais se considérer comme amis.

Sauf que sa gorge était sèche et son esprit était vide. Quelque part il avait l'impression que ça faisait des années qu'ils étaient là, à se fixer. Des heures qu'ils étaient immobiles sur son lit, comme s'il fallait une vie pour que les conséquences de sa phrase se mettent en place.

Puis il s'entendit commencer à parler sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il disait. Il supposait confusément que c'était des excuses, alors qu'il n'avait pas à s'excuser, ou alors juste de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt mais quand il voyait sa réaction ça lui semblait plutôt une bonne chose, et voilà qu'il se levait et James, pars pas !

Et la porte claquée.

Et le silence.

Il ne le suivit pas. Il savait depuis longtemps que la vie ne ressemblait pas à une série télévisée et qu'il ne lui suffirait pas de lui courir après pour que tout se remette en place. Il savait aussi qu'il fallait qu'il le fasse. Qu'un jour ou l'autre la vérité serait sortie et qu'elle aurait fait aussi mal

Il était incapable par contre de se dire qu'il avait bien fait. Il ne savait pas si James lui pardonnerait les mensonges et les secrets, il ne savait pas s'il réussirait à lui parler, il ne savait pas s'il le regarderait à nouveau dans les yeux. Il ne savait rien et ne désirait pas savoir.

Il voulait rester là, allongé sur son lit, les bras en croix à attendre que les choses reviennent en places seules. Il voulait croire qu'avec de la volonté il pourrait retrouver sa vie telle qu'elle était quelques semaines auparavant, avec James d'un côté et Severus de l'autre et pas de Keira pour jouer les trouble-fêtes. S'il restait là, s'il respirait lentement, s'il ne bougeait pas il pourrait faire comme si rien n'avait changé. Il suffisait de ne pas bouger.

Puis Remus entra et brisa l'armure de tissu dans laquelle Sirius s'était réfugié. Il apportait avec lui la rumeur de la salle commune et le récit d'un James blanc de rage, et de pas lourds sur les parquets, et la voix pleine de questions, et Sirius se dit qu'il devait vraiment avoir l'air misérable, parce qu'il ne dit rien quand il s'allongea à côté de lui sur le lit pas encore défait et tourna la tête, le regard tendre sur son profil en attendant qu'il parle.

Il n'y avait jamais de questions avec Remus. Il n'en avait pas besoin. On finissait toujours par lui parler. Et s'il y en avait eu, Sirius n'aurait probablement pas réussi à parler. Il avait du mal à rassembler ses idées et à y mettre des mots.

Il aurait voulu être capable de s'énerver. Il aurait voulu avoir la force de gueuler, de lui jeter la vérité au visage pour enfin arriver à cet instant où il verrait son regard se fermer et être seul, se laisser couler tranquillement. Mais il ne se sentait pas l'énergie de créer un drame alors il se contenta de parler à voix basse, de dire les faits.

Il dit Severus et Matthew, il dit Regulus, il dit James, il dit Keira. Il dit tous les secrets et les moments où il avait eu envie de les fuir, tous, d'être seul avec Severus et construire sa vie autour de lui. Il dit les disputes, la chaleur, les sourires, les mains dans les cheveux et les genoux dans la terre et le vide des dernières semaines.

Puis il évoqua Keira qui broyait tout et ensuite les questions de James, les mots qui lui échappaient et le froid glacial alors qu'il n'était même pas seul.

Il parla peut-être longtemps. Il parla à voix cassée, cherchant ses mots et les faisant rouler sur sa langue pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper avant de les libérer. Quelques fois il s'étranglait, bafouillait et devait s'arrêter, réfléchir, respirer, alors Remus attendait, posait une main près de son épaule et ne disait rien, lui laissait le temps de retrouver ce qu'il voulait dire et repousser les larmes qui inondaient sa gorge.

Enfin il arriva à la fin de l'histoire. Et il attendit. Il attendait de longues secondes la réaction de Remus. Il attendit qu'il crie, s'en aille, l'insulte. Mais le silence dura alors il tourna la tête et le regarda, plongea dans ses yeux jaunes à la recherche de quelque chose de familier et ne trouva qu'un sourire. Un sourire doux, un sourire qui comprenait. La main à côté de son épaule passa rapidement sur sa joue.

« On est pas dans la merde, tous les deux », lâcha Remus après un autre silence, tellement plus léger. Et Sirius lui en voulut presque de le faire rire, même si ce n'était pas aux éclats. Un petit rire clandestin qui passa ses lèvres et tira d'un coup son esprit de la déprime qui l'immobilisait depuis trop longtemps.

Il y aurait des questions à poser. Il y avait l'aveu à peine voilé de Remus qui planait, il y avait la surprise qu'il avait capté du bout de l'œil à certains moments de sa confession, il y avait ce qu'il n'avait qu'effleuré du coin de la mémoire. Et puis il y aurait James aussi. James avec qui il faudrait parler, s'expliquer, à qui il faudrait redire toute l'histoire et tout ça pour, peut-être, sûrement, le perdre, définitivement. Créer une fracture nette pour avancer.

Il y aurait tout ça, et Keira, et Peter, et Severus, et même Regulus. Mais il y aurait tout ça plus tard. Pour l'instant il ne gardait que le soulagement, un poids qu'il avait oublié et qui quittait sa poitrine. Il y avait le sourire qui revenait sur ses lèvres.

oO Oo oO Oo

Pour Severus, les choses reprirent très vite une apparence normale. Le lendemain soir, Regulus vint le voir, s'excusa. Il dit que ça n'arriverait plus, que c'était arrivé parce qu'il était seul et que Severus était le seul en qui il avait vraiment confiance mais qu'il avait été impulsif, qu'il comprenait sa réaction et que vraiment, si on pouvait oublier cette histoire ?

Il n'y avait pas cru une seule seconde. Mais il avait dit oui, que bien sûr, il avait bien compris dès le début d'ailleurs, et il lui avait tapoté l'épaule (hors de question qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, parce que d'abord ce n'était pas son genre et qu'ensuite Regulus n'attendait que ça) avant de le faire se tourner dans la direction de son cours de maths et de dire quelque chose d'insignifiant, d'une voix qu'il entendit un peu trop froide.

Puis les cours s'enchaînèrent, parce rien ne s'était arrêté pendant leur petit drame, et ils avaient fait semblant d'oublier. Severus était resté moins longtemps dans la salle commune, Regulus s'était assis moins près de lui dans les sofas, et un jour il avait traversé un couloir avec la main autour de la taille d'une fille de son année que Severus ne reconnaissait qu'à ses boucles rondes, dont il était de notoriété publique qu'elle n'attendait que ça depuis des années.

Puis un soir la rumeur atteignit leur sous-sol. C'était arrivé, c'était historique, Black senior s'était fait larguer. Mieux encore, Potter refuserait de lui parler.

En entendant ça – quand miss Bouclettes jugea bon de s'enrouler sur les genoux de Regulus pour lui raconter toute son histoire, oubliant visiblement qu'elle parlait à son frère – Ils firent tous deux comprendre que ce n'était pas le genre de nouvelles qui allait les empêcher de dormir, merci beaucoup.

Il ne sut pas ce qu'il en était de Regulus, mais lui ne dormit pas cette nuit là.

oO Oo oO Oo oO

A suivre !

Blabla de l'auteur, encore :

Donc voilà, j'ai du réécrire ce chapitre entièrement cinq fois au total, j'ai failli tuer au moins Regulus, Dumbledore devait pointer ses lunettes, mais on fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut et je suis toujours pas contente de ce que j'ai fait. Mais bon, si je m'écoutais je ne posterais jamais donc hein, on va dire que mon avis ne compte pas tant que ça.

Je ne sais pas du tout quand le prochain chapitre sera écrit, ceci dit pour une fois je sais où je vais pour les prochains chapitres, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, et le sixième film m'ayant motivée (même si franchement déçue, mais c'est un autre débat), je pense mettre moins d'un an, cette fois. Enfin j'espère quoi.

Lymnilia


	8. Pretty Visitor

Every day I Love You Less And Less

Auteur: Lymnilia

Disclaimer: Sont pas à moi, ça se saurait. Keira et Franck le sont, par contre, pour ce qu'ils servent... Et je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette piètre production.

Genre: AU/Slash/Romance/Drama

Pairing: SB/SS; SB/OC; RL/OC; PP/OC; JP/OC.

Warnings divers : Ceci est un univers alternatif donc sans magie. Ceci est également un slash, ie cette fanfic met en scène des relations homosexuelles. Si ça vous dérange, d'une façon ou d'une autre, rien ne vous oblige à lire

Rating: T pour le langage, mais rien de graphique.

Blabla de l'auteur : De un an à trois mois. Le délai se réduit de façon significative, non ? Il va peut-être même devenir raisonnable, au bout d'un moment. J'y crois. L'histoire n'avance pas des masses, certes, mais on va dire que ce chapitre est le début de la fin d'une période de transition, ok ?

Chapitre 7 : Pretty Visitor.

Les années d'études sont longues et éprouvantes. Mais elles passent plus facilement quand on rencontre, ou retrouve, des gens avec qui les regarder passer. Sirius avait retrouvé James, et avait rencontré Remus et Peter.

Et beaucoup d'autres, à des niveaux divers, du signe de main dans les couloirs au longues discussions par groupe de quinze avachis. Sirius était ce qu'on appelait un élève populaire, avec un carnet d'adresse bien rempli.

Enfin, façon de parler.

Les choses s'annonçaient bien, mais voilà qu'il n'y avait plus James, et que Peter et les autres avaient suivi. Il n'était pas aussi populaire qu'il le pensait.

Remus était resté, forcément.

Heureusement.

Sirius l'avait toujours dit, il adorait Remus. C'était un gars avec qui on pouvait déconner, qui était juste assez sérieux pour qu'on puisse se dire ça suffit sans se donner l'impression d'être sérieux. C'était ce genre de gars à qui on pouvait raconter ses emmerdes sans qu'il vous interrompe ou essaye de vous donner des conseils. Il écoutait, point.

C'était Remus, quoi. Un peu perché par moments, un peu perdu pour le monde, mais ceux qui le connaissaient lui pardonnaient avec un sourire et une épaule hochée parce qu'on ne le changerait plus.

La présence de Remus restait un réconfort bienvenu. Il oubliait un peu qu'il n'y avait plus James, qu'il n'y aurait peut-être plus jamais d'ailleurs. C'était douloureux, bien sûr. Comme quand Severus l'avait plaqué, mais pas le même genre, pas la même absence. Parfois, il se disait qu'il aurait aussi bien pu tout lui dire. Il avait déjà si mal réagi qu'un peu plus, un peu moins…

Pas Remus. Remus était là et n'avait visiblement aucune intention de repartir, parce que Remus était aussi du genre têtu. Pas autant que Sirius, mais bien assez pour être efficace.

C'était pourquoi ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, seuls, et il regrettait d'avoir à reconnaître que ce n'était jamais arrivé, avant. Surtout, ils étaient seuls et isolés derrière un carré de buissons éternellement feuillus, le dos contre de vieilles pierres. Là où même s'ils l'avaient voulu, personne ne les aurait trouvés. Mais ils n'en avaient pas envie alors ça tombait plutôt pas mal.

Il se dit qu'il passait quand même pas mal de temps caché derrière des buissons, et que ce genre de communions avec la nature devait cacher quelque chose de pas très net.

Il avait d'abord cru que Remus l'avait attiré là pour fumer, et à la place il s'était retrouvé à juste savourer le calme de l'endroit. Son ami avait vraisemblablement voulu lui permettre d'échapper à l'ambiance morose de leur salle commune.

Parce que oui, la salle commune des Gryffondors pouvait être morose, même avec sa musique trop forte et ses grands rires et ses conversations emmêlées, quand on en était subtilement exclu.

Hors, Sirius n'était même pas _subtilement_ mis à l'écart, les gryffondors n'ayant rien de foncièrement subtil.

Il attendit d'entendre la tête de Remus se poser contre le mur pour ouvrir les yeux et l'observer. La cravate dénouée, le col ouvert, l'écharpe qui tenait en place par un quelconque miracle, il avait l'air parfaitement détendu, lui, au moins.

Ce qu'il n'était bien entendu pas parce que Sirius savait bien, lui, que Remus n'avait pas été détendu de tout le trimestre. En y pensant un peu sérieusement, d'ailleurs, il se dit que c'était peut-être Remus qui avait le plus besoin de s'éloigner de l'ambiance morbide de la salle commune, finalement.

La présence de Sirius était alors soit un léger plus, soit un dommage collatéral, il n'arrivait pas à se décider.

Puis il ouvrit les yeux et Sirius détourna le regard de quelques millimètres, pour se donner l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de passer les dernières minutes à regarder dans le vide et surtout pas le profil de son meilleur ami, allons.

C'était stupide, il le savait bien.

Il ne craignait pas que Remus ne se fît des idées, ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre-là, il était cent fois trop intelligent pour ça. Mais lui-même se sentait coupable vis-à-vis d'il ne savait pas trop qui (si, oui, bon, Severus) de le regarder à la dérobée et parce que sa conscience lui hurlait que tout ça commençait à ressembler à une très mauvaise et très puérile (très adolescente, en somme) parade nuptiale.

Oui, lui aussi trouvait parfois sa conscience très conne, mais il état comme ça, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'écouter. Même si elle n'était pas forcément de bon conseil.

Comme quand elle lui disait qu'il pouvait parfaitement se permettre d'ignorer les reproches de sa mère, ou que les sacro-saints principes moraux qu'elle avait vaguement tenté de lui inculquer ne s'appliquaient pas à lui.

Fébrilement, il commença à chercher un paquet de cigarettes dans ses poches alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il n'en avait pas sur lui, et grimaça en entendant le rire moqueur de Remus qui n'était absolument pas dupe et il le savait depuis le tout début. Mais était-ce vraiment sa faute s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire des rapprochements entre sa situation actuelle de célibataire accidentel et son isolement délibéré – derrière la tour sud !- avec Remus ?

-C'est ça, marre toi, grogna-t-il. Une cigarette lui aurait donné une contenance ; les chercher lui permettait au moins de ne pas le regarder se foutre de lui le temps de remettre son cerveau dans le bon sens et sa conscience à sa place.

-Je pense que tes clopes sont dans le dortoir, Sirius, finit-il par déclarer en essayant apparemment de ne pas rire. Sirius cessa de gigoter et lui lança un regard noir, juste pour la forme, qui ne rencontra malheureusement qu'un sourire indulgent. Mais comme Sirius préférait faire comme si les vingt secondes précédentes n'avaient pas eu lieu, et comme Remus n'était pas du genre à l'y forcer, il lui tendit son propre paquet et il pût enfin se dissimuler derrière un nuage de fumée grise et crisper ses doigts ailleurs qu'à l'intérieur de ses manches.

Certes, le tabac ne lui permettait pas d'accéder à cet état où il avait la sensation de tout comprendre au monde qui l'entourait, mais il pouvait se concentrer sur le goût de brûlé qu'il avait sur la langue et sur sa gorge qui essayait de combattre l'invasion, et se donner l'air d'un philosophe à la recherche de l'inspiration divine qui lui expliquerait la raison de la vie, l'univers et le reste, et qui se cachait, bien entendu, dans le goût douceâtre de la nicotine. C'est là que Remus reprit la parole, et Sirius essaya de s'enfoncer dans le mur qui refusa de le laisser faire.

-Tu sais… Si tu veux l'oublier, il va falloir que tu y mette du tien, dit-il de ce ton paternel un peu écoeurant qu'il réservait à Sirius et James quand il trouvait qu'ils étaient incapables de voir où était leur propre bien. Il se demanda si James finirait par avoir droit au même genre de discours, lui aussi.

-Tu sais… C'est pas en t'occupant de mes histoires que tu va te trouver quelqu'un, répondit-il sur le même ton. Ce qu'il regretta immédiatement, parce qu'il savait bien que Remus était toujours avec Deliah, mais on ne réfléchissait pas toujours avant de parler et Sirius devait reconnaître qu'il devait cogiter encore moins que la moyenne des garçons de son âge avant d'ouvrir sa grande bouche. Ou alors c'était qu'il consultait sa conscience et bon, dans ces cas-là c'était encore pire.

-Et qui te dit que j'ai personne, demanda Remus avec un sourire en coin qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Du tout.

-Si tu parles de Deliah, franchement, ça compte pas. Parce qu'elle me semble plus être une copine qu'une _copine_, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Remus ne répondit d'abord pas. Il tira sur sa cigarette, joua avec la fumée, avala sa salive, baissa la tête, écarta une mèche de son front du bout des doigts, baissa les yeux sur le bout rougeoyant. Inspira un grand coup.

-Deliah n'existe pas, finit-il par murmurer. Comme Sirius ne répondait pas, il continua d'une voix un peu plus assurée. Quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Franck, je savais que vous voudriez lire ses lettres, et comme je savais pas comment vous pourriez réagir, on s'est dit qu'il vaudrait mieux s'envoyer des lettres plutôt neutres, avec un faux nom. » Il haussa les épaules comme pour s'excuser de la simplicité du stratagème et Sirius sentit un sourire incrédule naître sur ses lèvres. « Ma mère était furieuse, continua-t-il avec un léger sourire. Qu'on décide de se cacher, je veux dire. Mais elle vit un peu dans son monde, et nous on a fini par trouver ça drôle alors on a continué et… Voilà. »

-Ça dure depuis combien de temps, demanda Sirius en essayant de ne pas se sentir trahi. Il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, mais ça ne rendait pas la découverte plus agréable. D'ailleurs, Remus devait s'en rendre compte parce qu'il regardait droit devant lui, comme Sirius l'avait fait quand il lui avait parlé de Severus – et il se souvenait parfaitement du visage de Remus, de cet air qui voulait rester neutre mais qui puait les cris étouffés et la douleur au fond des yeux.

-Ça a duré deux ans. Depuis cet été, c'est un peu compliqué. » Comme il ne semblait rien vouloir dire de plus, Sirius s'autorisa à réfléchir. Il se demanda comment Remus aurait réagi, si à cet instant précis leurs rôles avaient été inversés.

Parce que lui avait toujours envie, juste un peu moins, de l'accabler de reproches même s'il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Il décida que son ami garderait sa rancœur pour lui, ne lui reprocherait si ses mensonges ni son manque de confiance et passerait sur ces détails.

Ou du moins, il l'espéra.

Il continuerait à le faire parler, pas pour lui donner des conseils mais parce qu'il aurait besoin de raconter l'histoire pour penser à autre chose, parce que ça lui ferait du bien. Il décida donc d'agir un peu moins en Sirius et un peu plus en garçon raisonnable. Juste parce que c'était Remus et qu'il le méritait. Il était hors de question qu'il devînt raisonnable.

-Compliqué, parce que tu es ici ou pour autre chose, demanda-t-il en se sentant horriblement balourd. Il n'y pouvait rien, s'il ne connaissait pas grand chose aux histoires sérieuses et avait du mal à imaginer une autre raison que la distance.

-Sûrement qu'il y a un peu de ça. Mais y a plein d'autres trucs. Et puis quand je dis qu'on s'est mis ensemble, c'est pas dans le sens où on était amoureux, précisa-t-il, et Sirius n'en fut presque pas étonné. Pour que Remus trouvât qu'une relation était compliquée, il fallait qu'elle le soit _vraiment_. « C'était comme, je sais pas, une autre sorte d'amitié, plus complète. On pouvait pas être frères alors on était ensemble. Je sais pas si je suis très clair, dit-il avec une grimace à laquelle Sirius ne put répondre que par un rictus.

-Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire, glissa-t-il en omettant de préciser qu'il était très probablement à côté de la plaque. Genre, à 100 mètres.

-Je crois que c'est surtout qu'on veut plus exactement la même chose. Mais on a pas non plus envie de casser. Bref. Quand je te dis que c'est compliqué ! » Finit-il avec un sourire qui sonnait faux mais qui, Sirius le savait, signifiait qu'il n'en dirait pas plus.

Après ça, le silence revint. Sirius ne savait pas bien ce qu'il pouvait ajouter et Remus n'était pas du genre à essayer de le meubler à tout prix. Un peu comme Sev. C'était James plutôt, qui pouvait parler pendant des heures à dires toutes les conneries qui lui passaient par la tête. Il secoua la tête. L'attitude de James l'emmerdait déjà assez comme ça, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter en pensant à lui quand il n'était pas là.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais essayer de te trouver quelqu'un, demanda Remus avec un à-propos discutable. Sirius ne put que hausser les épaules.

- Je crois que j'ai pas vraiment la côté auprès des filles en ce moment, répondit-il en se donnant l'air détaché. Il était même sûr de ce qu'il avançait. Les rumeurs allaient à nouveau bon train à Poudlard et il ne savait pas encore exactement ce qui se disait sur lui, mais il se doutait que ce n'était pas agréable. On pouvait compter sur Keira et son réseau pour pourrir une réputation en quelques jours, et même Sirius n'était pas à l'abri de leur talent.

-J'ai jamais parlé de sortir avec une fille, s'étonna Remus. C'était vrai, Sirius avait juste sauté sur la conclusion la plus simple. Il rit, agacé.

-Oui, parce qu'y a une telle communauté à l'école qu'il me suffirait de claquer des doigts.

-J'irais pas jusqu'à parler de communauté, mais il te suffirait de claquer des doigts. Devant les bonnes personnes, s'entend, répondit son ami du ton le plus naturel du monde.

-Et naturellement, ces « bonnes personnes », tu les connais, grinça-t-il en étant juste un peu plus qu'à moitié sérieux. Il n'était pas si désespéré, et rien n'indiquait qu'il y avait tant d'homos que ça à Poudlard. Certes, il ne se serait jamais douté que Remus… mais on ne savait de toute façon pas grand-chose de Remus en règle générale alors ça n'avait rien de si étonnant.

-Je peux même te les présenter, si tu veux.

La conversation se termina là, sans que Sirius ne trouve quoi répondre à la question. Il n'avait pas envie de dire qu'il ne voulait pas se trouver quelqu'un, encore moins le premier garçon venu. C'était plus par réflexe qu'autre chose qu'il avait acquiescé et quelques minutes plus tard, Lily avait débarqué alors il avait planqué son mégot dans un tas de boue et s'était éclipsé.

Quand Lily était là il se sentait généralement de trop.

*********

Il avait essayé de se mêler aux conversations le premier jour. Pendant les repas. Pendant les cinq premières minutes du premier petit déjeuner. Puis, bien entendu, il avait abandonné cette idée.

Toute la tablée – toute la partie de la tablée qu'il connaissait assez bien pour se permettre d'essayer de discuter sans avoir l'air suspect – ayant décidé de lui battre froid, il s'était résigné à passer ses repas en compagnie de ceux qui semblaient encore le tolérer.

Remus, donc.

Sauf qu'en entrant dans la Grande Salle, son seul et unique soutien avait foncé vers la table des Poufsouffles et avait commencé à discuter avec leur préfet, Thomas Quincey, laissant présager pour Sirius d'une longue soirée en tête à tête avec son oreiller. Ou peut-être avec ses cours, d'ailleurs, il avait pas mal de cours chiants comme la mort à réviser, ça l'assommerait pour la soirée et avec un peu de chance il arriverait au lendemain matin plus vite.

Il lança un regard assassin dans le dos de Remus, qui s'en ficha comme d'une guigne, et se dit qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on pouvait trouver à Quincey. Tous les profs le trouvaient gentil et sérieux, les garçons le considéraient en général comme un bon copain, les filles fondaient devant lui alors qu'il avait le physique le plus banal de l'école, qu'il se faisait passer pour un exemple de morale alors qu'il était le premier à tituber pendant les fêtes organisées par Regulus – parce que oui, c'était aussi un ami de Regulus – et n'était rien de plus qu'un hypocrite, tout sourires devant les profs mais le premier à cracher dessus dès qu'ils étaient hors d'écoute.

Au moins, Sirius lui ne s'en cachait pas.

Et puis il avait cette manière de parler, précieuse et artificielle, qui lui donnait envie de le gifler à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait.

En plus, Quincey était préfet. Donc depuis un peu plus d'un an, il se baladait dans l'école comme une espèce d'officiel chargé d'on ne savait quelle mission, à réprimander tous ceux dont le noeud de cravate ne lui plaisait pas tout en passant auprès des plus jeunes pour une sorte de redresseur de torts sans reproche.

Vraiment détestable.

Et c'était pour ce détestable garçon que Remus l'avait abandonné. Il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison, ou Sirius risquait de douter sérieusement de la qualité de leur amitié. Parce qu'on abandonnait pas un ami face à une cinquantaine d'adolescents hostiles sans même le _prévenir_ avant.

Il en était à regretter de ne pas s'être assis en bout de table, pour pouvoir partir plus vite et discrètement, quand Remus vint s'asseoir à côté de lui comme une fleur et se servit une large portion de purée. Sirius essaya de ne pas avoir l'air estomaqué en le voyant sourire comme si on venait de lui annoncer le retour des vacances, sans être sûr pour autant d'y arriver.

-Réunion de préfets, demanda-t-il, aussi détaché que possible. Non, il n'était pas du tout détaché, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas du tout de faire semblant. Après tout, il passait son temps à faire semblant. Quand Remus acquiescerait, il commencerait à chercher un moyen de ne pas passer sa soirée à se torturer le mental sur pourquoi et comment sa vie partait dans tous les sens.

-Pas du tout, répondit Remus, l'air de ne pas savoir du tout ce qu'il voulait dire. Ce sur quoi il se consacra à son assiette et Sirius à défaut de mieux fit de même.

*****

Quelques heures plus tard, il était affalé au fond d'un fauteuil de la salle commune, parfaitement isolé. La salle était pleine hein, bien sûr, étant donné qu'il faisait froid et moche dehors et que les rondes de nuits étaient assurées par le concierge aigri et zélé.

Juste dans leur partie du château.

Les autres élèves pouvaient probablement se promener plus ou moins impunément à cette heure ; les Gryffondors étaient cloîtrés dans leur tour tels de virginales princesses en attente de princes charmants visiblement pas dégourdis.

Et Sirius était une princesse d'un genre bizarre, du genre sur qui on lançait un sort qui repoussait irrésistiblement les gens, princes charmants inclus. Le genre à avoir une marraine totalement ahurie et une sale tête, en plus.

Donc il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il soit seul. Ceux qui avaient pu penser que la crise n'était au fond qu'une dispute sans conséquences avaient déjà revu leurs copies et la tour se préparait à une longue et éreintante guerre des tranchées. Fort heureusement, James n'avait pas jugé utile de divulguer les raisons de leur monumentale engueulade.

N'empêche, rien ne l'empêchait de rester dans une pièce où personne ne voulait de lui, déjà parce qu'il restait un Black et que c'était ce que les Black faisaient - se montrer là où ils estimaient être leur place et envoyer élégamment les autres se faire voir - et ensuite pour essayer de savoir ce qui se disait sur lui.

Parce que contrairement à d'autres, il n'avait pas d'espions dans toutes les strates de la hiérarchie complexe de l'école. Il n'en avait jamais eu besoin, étant une de ces figures à la fois au-dessus et en dehors de la hiérarchie. Maintenant que Keira et sa clique avaient fait courir des rumeurs sur son compte, il le savait, le silence qui accompagnait son entrée dans une pièce étant bien assez explicite, et puis sinon on ne l'aurait pas autant ignoré, il regrettait de ne pas s'être créé son propre réseau.

Comme Quincey, par exemple.

Lui il avait un réseau étendu et efficace de petits rats qui se glissaient dans les conversations et venaient lui rapporter tous les faits utiles. S'il avait eu sa propre troupe de fanatiques, il aurait au moins eu une idée de ce qu'elles avaient bien pu inventer; il se doutait tout de même que ça devait être particulièrement gratiné déjà parce qu'elles en tenaient une sacré couche, ensuite parce que c'était Poudlard que c'était l'automne, et que jusqu'à ce que la saison de basket s'ouvrît on se ferait quand même sacrement chier dans les couloirs.

Une armée de rats morts avec mocassins à glands et cravates, voilà ce qu'ils étaient.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand Remus vint se camper devant lui, un poing solidement ancré dans le fauteuil tandis que son autre main refermait, impérieuse, le livre qu'il n'essayait de toute façon plus de lire.

-Tu viens? j'ai des gens à te présenter, lui dit-il comme si le bruit de la salle commune n'avait pas sensiblement diminué au moment où il était entré. Parce que tout le monde, _tout le monde_ savait que les inséparables Maraudeurs s'étaient divisés en deux clans et ils n'attendaient qu'un signal pour choisir leur camp.

Leurs camarades espéraient visiblement une bataille rangée, peut-être parce qu'ils pensaient que quelques coups bien sentis désamorceraient la guerre froide qu'ils se livraient.

On ne se faisait pas à ce genre de notoriété.

Alors Sirius s'extirpa tant bien que mal de son profond fauteuil et suivit le mouvement. Ça ressemblait terriblement à une fuite, parce que James redescendait du dortoir juste à cet instant et qu'il le voyait, juste au coin de son champ de vision.

Mais il s'en fichait.

Un peu.

Ou pas.

*****

Quelques dédales de couloirs plus tard, et des volées entières d'escaliers qui, il en était sûr, changeaient régulièrement de place parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre raison pour qu'au bout de six ans dans le château il n'eût pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il était, Remus le faisait entrer dans une pièce inconnue dont la porte était dissimulée par une épaisse couche de crasse.

Si Sirius était passé seul devant cette pièce il ne l'aurait même pas remarquée. En fait, il était souvent passé devant, mais les regards étaient plutôt attirés par la tapisserie épique qui lui faisait face, du genre pleine de fils pleins de couleurs et de personnages dont on ne savait pas bien ce qu'ils faisaient exactement, mais ça avait l'air héroïque, comme ça, dans le flou.

Il avait eu tort de l'ignorer, pourtant.

Parce que derrière la petite porte noircie se trouvait un long enfilement de pièces poussiéreuses, hautes de plafond et encombré de meubles divers. Un immense débarras, où on aurait balancé tout ce qui ne s'utilisait plus dans l'école depuis un paquet de décennies.

Des meubles qui en plus d'être poussiéreux étaient organisés.

D'une certaine manière.

Une espèce de cercle de fauteuils, qui auraient atterri comme ça par hasard, à la va comme je te pousse avec beaucoup de chance dans le processus. Et des gens, assis en équilibre précaire dans les fauteuils.

Ou plutôt sur.

Nuance.

Comme ils le pouvaient, même si leur décontraction laissait croire qu'ils avaient l'habitude des canapés vampires et des causeuses qui essayaient de les jeter au sol, et qu'ils avaient même tout un plan de défense pour ce genre d'attaques groupées.

Ils étaient six, en plus des deux arrivants. Dont deux filles et cet insupportable Quincey, qui décidemment traînait beaucoup trop dans son champ de vision ce jour-là. Mais était le seul à ne pas les regarder avec un air ahuri.

Tout ça ressemblait à une réunion genre club littéraire, mais sans les livres cornés et l'air constipé de ceux qui en faisaient partie. Parce que oui, l'école comptait un club de lecture.

Très officiel.

Il avait peut-être affaire à une branche dissidente ? Pendant quelques secondes, il s'imagina une bataille rangée sur la façon dont devait être lue la scène de la mort d'Ophélie dans Hamlet (pourquoi Shakespeare il n'en savait rien, mais aussi, pourquoi pas ?) à grand renfort d'insultes complexes et qui se serait soldée sur une bibliothèque menacée d'inondation et une séparation immédiate.

D'ailleurs, peut-être que le schisme avait eu lieu des années plus tôt, et que les révolutionnaires de la littérature avaient entraîné des recrues qu'ils sentaient prometteuses dans leur guérilla en leur faisant prêter serment sur un portait de Lewis Carroll de garder le secret.

Ça ne l'aurait presque pas étonné ; mais encore une fois, il n'y avait pas de livres dans la pièce (les gros ouvrages reliés de cuir qui prenaient la poussière contre le mur du fond n'étaient pas des livres, c'était des _grimoires_) et il n'était pas sûr que celui qui était assis à côté de Quincey eût su lire. Vraiment, Ambrosius était beau comme un dieu mais con comme ses pieds.

Et encore.

Et Sirius le savait bien, il l'avait subi pendant toute son enfance.

Bref.

Une fois démontré qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une assemblée de lecteurs dissidents décidés à détourner Dickens à coups de cigarettes brunes, il se tourna vers Remus, posté à côté de lui, et attendit patiemment l'explication qui viendrait forcément. Parce que Remus aimait expliquer les choses au moins autant qu'il aimait prendre son temps.

Pendant ce temps, une partie des regards ahuris s'étaient transformés en sourires goguenards. Deux, en fait.

Thomas, lui, avait un large sourire satisfait, comme un chasseur qui aurait capturé une proie de choix. Ambrosius avait l'air d'un poisson mort, comme d'habitude, une fille inconnue dont l'uniforme portait l'écusson des Gryffondors (il ne l'avait jamais remarquée, mais soit) le regardait comme s'il avait eu deux têtes, un Serdaigle le regardait comme le messie. Quant aux deux qui se marraient comme des crétins, ou en tout cas faisaient semblant de se retenir, il les connaissait beaucoup trop et se serait bien passé de les retrouver.

Le très pédant Théodore Knight, et Sophia Joys, qui aurait été parfaitement vivable si elle n'avait pas été si amie avec ses cousines Bellatrix et Narcissa, et elle devait probablement traîner quelque part dans l'arbre généalogique tentaculaire des Black, ce qui n'était que rarement gage de sympathie.

Remus prit son sourire de Gentil Organisateur, celui qui comptait beaucoup de dents très blanches, qui voulait dire Ne vous inquiétez pas si le bateau coule, et qui du point de vue de Sirius ne pouvait indiquer que de très mauvaises nouvelles.

-Sirius, je te présente Nicole (il montra vaguement la fille, mais il se doutait bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas du Serdaigle, sauf si les parents du pauvre garçon l'avaient haï dès avant sa naissance) et Rhys (ah, ils le détestaient peut-être un peu alors). Sinon, je crois que tu connais tout le monde (Sirius acquiesça et se mordit la langue pour retenir une remarque qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre, ayant le désavantage du nombre). Tout le monde… c'est Sirius. » Il s'arrêta là, alors que Sirius s'attendait à ce qu'il lui déclare qu'il s'agissait d'un club de collectionneurs d'enveloppes, d'éleveurs de scolopendres ou d'amateurs de patates chaudes. Mais il supposait que c'était au président ou peut-être était-ce au gourou, de se charger de ça.

D'ailleurs Thomas se redressait, nez pointé, menton en l'air et cheveux nonchalamment dégagés de son front, l'air soudain extrêmement important. Thomas Quincey, c'était bien sa veine. Au moins lui pouvait faire des phrases complètes, ce qui n'était pas le cas, mettons, d'Ambrosius.

Il s'avança vers lui, avec un sourire dégoulinant qui laissait à penser qu'il ferait un excellent officiel, mielleux et suave juste ce qu'il fallait pour être écoeurant, et lui tendit une main que Sirius serra en lui servant son meilleur sourire (celui qui lui avait valu le prix très officieux de Mister Gryffondor 1975, rien de moins).

-Bienvenue parmi nous, Sirius, déclara Thomas d'une voix beaucoup trop enjouée pour un éleveur de scolopendres nourris en enveloppes aux patates chaudes. Je t'avoue que quand Remus a parlé d'un nouveau, on n'a pas pensé à toi, continua-t-il en jouant des sourcils. Sirius se demanda s'il faisait passer un message codé à quelqu'un derrière lui. Puis que s'il ne lâchait pas très vite sa main, il ne répondrait de rien.

-Je fais souvent cet effet, admit-il. Juste pour savoir, parce qu'on m'a pas tout à fait tenu au courant, vous faites quoi au juste ici ?

Le silence qui suivit fut légèrement déconcertant. Ambrosius, pour une fois, était celui qui regardait Sirius comme s'il avait affaire à un imbécile, Sophia eut un ricanement si proche de celui de Bellatrix qu'il ne pût retenir un frisson, Théodore renifla, et les deux autres fixaient Thomas qui fixait Remus qui soupirait en baissant la tête.

Sirius lui pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et attendit qu'on daignât lui répondre, tout en se demandant dans quoi Remus avait bien pu le fourrer. Thomas n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main. Il fit un geste un geste théâtral sensé englober toute la scène et qui ne lui donna que l'air ridicule, à se déboîter le bras en arrière,et déclara, l'air d'un Monsieur Loyal de pacotille : « Nous formons le Hogwart's Club. L'endroit où se réunissent tous ceux dont les amours sont trop complexes pour le monde qui les entoure. »

Sirius en resta bouche bée. D'abord parce que le petit discours était ridicule, ensuite à cause de l'idée même.

-C'est quoi au juste, demanda-t-il, une sorte de confrérie ? Vous avez monté un club gay à Poudlard ?

-On a rien créé du tout, répondit Remus, qui entre temps était allé s'asseoir à côté du Serdaigle. On pense que le club existe depuis les années 20, mais on est pas sûr, comme y a jamais eu de registre ou de trucs comme ça.

Thomas l'ayant libéré, Sirius alla s'asseoir loin de lui et se retrouva à côté de Théodore. Ca irait, il pouvait le supporter en général. Et puis tant qu'il était hors de portée de Thomas et Ambrosius, tout allait bien.

Un silence inconfortable régna quelques minutes après la petite explication de Remus. A croire qu'une fois les présentations faites, il ne leur restait plus grand chose à se dire. Puis sans qu'il ne sache trop comment – même s'il avait tendance à soupçonner Nicole – ils se retrouvèrent à parler de l'histoire supposée entre Regulus et Severus.

Comme ça, tous en même temps, ils mirent à lui demander ce qu'il en pensait, et s'il était au courant avant la rumeur, et si c'était vrai, et d'où pouvait venir la fuite, et comment leur famille pouvait réagir, et si son frère savait pour lui, et s'il avait quelqu'un à Poudlard, et si c'était lui le copain de Remus, et tant de questions qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'y répondre.

Il ne l'aurait pas fait de toute façon, mais pour le principe. Et sans bien comprendre, il se retrouva tout de même à parler de lui-même à des gens qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé fréquenter.

Bon, bien sûr il ne leur dit pas tout et il y eut de longs moments de silence au cours de la petite heure qu'il passa dans la pièce, mais c'était parce que d'abord il n'en avait pas la moindre envie, et puis il ne leur faisait absolument pas confiance.

Surtout à Sophia Joys.

Remus mit fin à son calvaire en aiguillant habilement la conversation sur leurs amours respectives et Sirius réussit à se détendre au point de se faire oublier, assez longtemps pour qu'ils en viennent à des sujets qui semblaient habituels : les rumeurs, encore et toujours, les remarques douloureuses qu'ils entendaient dans les couloirs, et les histoires effectivement compliquées au possible de leurs condisciples.

Sirius apprit dans le même temps que leur précieux club comptait également des membres fantômes, qui ne se montraient que quand il leur arrivait quelque chose d'énorme (en bien comme en mal, d'ailleurs). Il décida qu'il serait un de ceux-là, voire qu'il pourrait même créer une nouvelle catégorie : ceux dont on savait qu'ils existaient, mais qu'on ne voyait jamais.

Une sorte de légende urbaine.

Résolution qui fut par ailleurs adoptée à l'unanimité de sa conscience et de son instinct de conservation au moment où la conversation se dirigea de nouveau vers lui, cette fois pour parler de son histoire (ou fac-similé de) avec Keira. Visiblement, ils avaient l'habitude des garçons qui « se servaient d'innocentes donzelles comme alibis », pour citer Théodore. Thomas affirma même avoir eu recours au stratagème une fois ou deux, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude vigoureux d'Ambrosius.

Il démentit leurs accusations en essayant d'avoir l'air de croire ce qu'il disait, tout en se doutant bien qu'il ne convaincrait personne. Bon, il s'était peut-être un peu servi de Keira, il fallait l'avouer.

Puis il apprit (s'arrangea pour apprendre, quitte à être là) les dernières histoires qui couraient sur son compte, qui allaient de très glauques à ridicules en passant par dangereusement vraisemblables.

Il y avait celle qui lui prêtait des pratiques douteuses, celle qui le faisait passer pour un obsédé, ou un sous doué, ou les deux. La pire était peut-être celle qui affirmait qu'il ne l'avait pas touchée. Parce qu'elle était vrai.

Heureusement, celle-là, personne n'y croyait, pas même Remus.

****

Au « cercle », il avait parlé de James. Pas de gaîté de cœur, juste parce qu'on le lui avait demandé et que Remus avait raison, ça faisait du bien d'en parler. Un peu. Une version résumée qui, il le savait, donnait un air encore plus détestable à la réaction de James ; il n'avait pas voulu leur dire le fond de sa pensée parce que ça ne les regardait pas du tout d'abord, ensuite parce qu'il avait un peu peur qu'ils lui démontrent par A+B qu'il avait tort et qu'il devait commencer à envisager de détester son meilleur ami.

Pas qu'il les aurait écoutés, il aurait plus manqué que ça, mais voilà, il n'avait pas envie de les entendre palabrer pendant des heures à casser du sucre sur le dos de James.

Théodore lui avait dit, l'air avisé de celui qui savait par expérience de quoi il parlait, qu'il devait parler à James quitte, disait-il, à ce que ça se passe mal. Et s'il l'avait écouté c'était uniquement parce que c'était plus ou moins déjà l'idée qu'il avait en tête.

À la fin de l'entraînement, le lendemain de cette réunion surréaliste, il fit comprendre aux autres qu'ils avaient intérêt à déguerpir. Et s'il n'était plus populaire, il restait le capitaine de l'équipe et gardait un semblant d'autorité sur eux.

Tant qu'ils étaient dans le stade.

Une fois seul avec James, il laissa traîner le silence, espérant ne pas avoir à faire le premier pas, mais il ne fit rien. Alors Sirius chercha un moyen d'entamer la conversation, et attrapa le bras de James au moment où il cherchait à sortir.

Ensuite, il ne savait plus bien ce qui s'était passé. Si James l'avait bousculé ou si lui même l'avait poussé vers les casiers ; qui avait frappé en premier, est-ce qu'il y avait vraiment eu tant d'insultes que ça ? Mais en tout cas le concierge avait débarqué et ils se retrouvaient là, lèvres enflés et yeux noircis, assis aussi droits que possible dans le bureau de McGonagall qui, raide comme la justice, les fusillait du regard.

Il n'entendait rien de ce qu'elle disait. Le sang qui pulsait dans sa lèvre inférieure battait comme un tambour à ses oreilles et il n'entendait que ce battement, avec le bourdonnement de la voix en dessous.

De toute façon, il se doutait bien de ce qu'elle racontait et se contentait de baisser la tête quand James, au bord de son champ de vision, le faisait.

Ca devait être quelque chose sur leur irresponsabilité, leur inconséquence, les règles de vie en communauté, leurs parents qui allaient être prévenus, à quel point elle était déçue par leur attitude à tous les deux qui était inadmissible et que si on ne les renvoyait pas cette fois c'était uniquement parce qu'ils avaient toujours été de bons éléments mais qu'à la prochaine incartade ils pourraient dire adieu au château, et est-ce que c'était bien clair ? En attendant, il y aurait tout de même des sanctions en espérant que ça leur serve de leçon.

Ils écopèrent ainsi de trois semaines de retenues. Chacun. Tous les soirs, y compris après les entraînements. Séparément, bien entendu. A cette annonce, il tâcha de ne pas regarder du côté de James et baissa encore plus la tête.

Deux heures tous les soirs, coincé seul avec un prof ou avec Rusard.

Ça avait effectivement de quoi lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer.

******

TBC.

Severus commence sérieusement à me manquer… Heureusement qu'on le retrouve au prochain chapitre ! qui est prévu pour décembre. Au moins.


End file.
